Naruto Dilemme Amoureux
by Vire Champouille
Summary: Résumé Sasuke est un jeune mangaka qui vit en reclus chez ses parents. Il a quitté le lycée car il s'y faisait persécuter. Sans ami il est très proche de son frère et de son meilleur ami Kisame à qui il confit tout. Mais lorsque son frère drague celui dont il est amoureux plus rien ne va. ps: mes résumés sont assez nul venez découvrir svp merci )
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE** : Dilemme Amoureux  
**RATING** : M

**GENRE **: Yaoi NaruxIta et NaruxSasu  
**BASE **: Naruto

_**disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

_**Résumé **_Sasuke est un jeune mangaka qui vit en reclus chez ses parents. Il a quitté le lycée car il s'y faisait persécuter. Sans ami il est très proche de son frère et de son meilleur ami Kisame à qui il confit tout. Mais lorsque son frère drague celui dont il est amoureux plus rien ne va.

**Dilemme Amoureux**

**CHAP 01**

Sasuke poussa un soupir discret, il leva les yeux sur le café faisant l'angle de l'autre côté de la route. Comme toujours, il mettait un temps pas possible à se décider à traverser pour aller y prendre place. Celui-ci n'était pas bondé aux heures où il s'y rendait et cela l'arrangeait bien. Serrant contre lui sa sacoche de travail, il traversa lentement la route pour se retrouver devant la vitrine.

L'endroit était cosy, bien aménagé et calme. La vitrine regorgeait de pâtisseries et ils faisaient les meilleurs cappuccinos que Sasuke n'ait jamais goûtés. Il poussa la porte vitrée qui laissa entendre un léger carillon. Il en profita pour filer s'installer à sa table habituelle heureusement libre. Il attendait toujours qu'elle le soit avant d'entrer.

Il poussa la porte vitrée jouxtant le bar sur sa gauche. Sur sa droite se trouvait une grande baie vitrée qu'il suivit jusqu'à la seconde formant un angle avec une vue sur la rue passante. Sur le dernier mur, une double porte battante se situant à droite donnait accès aux cuisines. Il se dirigea vers la seconde baie vitrée où se situait les tables avec banquette, beaucoup plus confortable, pour le temps qu'il allait y passer.

Il s'installa et commença à déballer ses affaires. Il était tout au fond du café contre la vitre au milieu, là où se trouvait les banquettes. Il sortit son ordinateur portable qu'il mit sur le côté extérieur pour qu'on ne le voit pas, puis sortit son cahier, ses crayons, sa trousse, des feuilles… Bref tout un tas de matériel qui ne tarda pas à envahir la table originellement prévue pour quatre personnes.

Il s'enferma alors dans sa bulle et son crayon se mit à glisser doucement sur les pages…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'était comme ça trois fois par semaine, le mardi, le jeudi et le vendredi. Il venait avant 16 heures, car après il y avait trop de monde et il n'avait pas de place. Et puis, un peu après, il arrivait… La raison pour laquelle il avait choisi ce café. Oh ! C'était probablement ridicule pour la plupart des gens. Et si en plus ils avaient su qu'il avait mis plusieurs semaines pour oser entrer, pas de doute qu'un humain lambda se serait bien moqué de lui.

Kisame, le meilleur ami de son frère et celui-ci lui avaient mis un gros coup de pieds aux fesses pour qu'il ose faire le premier pas, c'est à dire entrer dans ce café. Mais après ça, il avait encore fallu passer commande et ce fut un gros moment de solitude pour le jeune homme brun. Ses orbes sombres avaient croisé les saphirs et pas un mot n'avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres.

L'oral n'était pas sa spécialité, il était plus doué avec un carnet à dessin. Mais là, c'était le néant. Le jeune serveur aux beaux yeux bleus avait laissé un café et un verre d'eau devant lui et l'avait salué avec un sourire un peu moqueur avant de reprendre son service. Sasuke avait baissé la tête, les joues passant du blanc au rouge tomate, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il lui semblait tant résonner dans ses oreilles qu'il se demandait si cela pouvait s'entendre. Son ventre s'était transformé en logement pour papillons au vu de toutes les sensations étranges qui l'habitaient.

Son moment de chaleur passé, il avait fini par se recentrer sur sa feuille pour oublier ce moment de perdition.

Le soir venu son frère venait le récupérer et le ramener chez eux. Et, à chaque fois c'était le même rituel. Une fois installé dans la voiture son aîné l'interrogeait.

\- Alors ? Tu lui as parlé ? Tu t'es décidé ?

Et c'était toujours la même chose, il restait silencieux, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur. Son frère soupirait alors et secouait la tête en signe de résignation. Puis il démarrait la voiture et ils rentraient à la maison. Itachi ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cadet avait tant de mal à simplement l'aborder.

À ses yeux, de ce qu'il avait pu observer, le jeune serveur avait l'air des plus ouvert et prolixe, il ne devait pas être compliqué de parler avec lui. Il savait que son cadet avait eu de gros soucis lorsqu'il était scolarisé ce qui l'avait obligé à sortir de ce carcan . C'était lui qui le récupérait à chaque sortie de cours et il avait pu voir peu à peu son cadet si chaleureux se renfermer sur lui-même pour au final devenir totalement asocial.

Avec son meilleur ami, il avait poussé le jeune homme à mettre le nez hors de sa chambre et à sortir à l'extérieur de leur maison. Mais cela n'avait pas aidé son Sasuke à aller vers les autres. Il s'était juste muré un peu plus dans le silence et semblait vouloir effacer jusqu'à son existence. Cela n'avait développé qu'un manque de confiance en lui qui se traduisait par une maladresse constante.

Et cela n'allait pas en s'améliorant à son plus grand désespoir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke avait bien vite compris que sa façon de réagir face à ce beau serveur blond était déplacée et surtout un peu idiote. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé et les rares fois où le serveur venait à lui, Sasuke était dans l'incapacité d'ouvrir la bouche sauf pour ressembler à un poisson. Et cela lui faisait beaucoup de mal.

Il se sentait ridicule d'éprouver autant d'attirance pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait son cœur s'emballait, ses mains tremblaient, il avait la gorge sèche et se sentait misérable et intimidé.

Voilà où il en était rendu à cause de sa timidité : le serveur était en train de ramasser les tasses cassées parce qu'il l'avait bousculé en reculant. Et lui se tenait là, sa sacoche serrée contre lui, honteux, les lèvres serrées, incapable de s'excuser ou d'aider.

Il détestait être lui. La gorge nouée, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, lorsque le carillon retentit dans le silence du café. Une voix s'éleva et Sasuke voulu disparaître.

\- Sasuke ? S'exclama une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Itachi se précipita vers son frère et vit les dégâts.

\- Sasuke, vraiment, tu es d'une maladresse ! Fit son aîné avec tendresse. Je suis navré ! S'excusa Itachi en se baissant pour aider le serveur à ramasser les débris.

-Laissez ce n'est pas à vous de le faire. Fit une voix rauque qui remua Sasuke jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Il se sentit trembler et son ventre se mit à faire des loopings, son souffle s'accéléra et son regard ne quittait pas la tête blonde qui se redressa enfin, faisant face à son aîné.

Itachi accepta le torchon offert pour essuyer ses mains et sourit au serveur. Les orbes onyx si semblables à celle de son cadet croisèrent les deux billes bleues un brin agacées mais que le sourire démentait.

Itachi lui rendit son sourire et s'excusa de nouveau au nom de Sasuke.

\- Je suis navré pour la maladresse de mon cadet. Il faut excuser mon stupide petit frère, je vais vous rembourser ce qui est cassé.

\- Ce n'est pas utile, ce sont les risques du métier, j'aurai dû être plus attentif. Sourit le serveur.

\- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi au moins vous offrir un verre pour le dérangement. Fit Itachi avec douceur. Ce soir je passerai vous prendre après votre service.

Naruto l'observait méfiant.

Itachi sortit sa carte et la lui tendit.

\- Je ne suis pas un pervers. Fit-il, amusé par le regard suspicieux.

\- Alors d'accord ! Lui sourit le serveur.

\- Au fait, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre nom ?

Naruto sourit et lui montra son badge accroché sur son torse.

\- Naruto ! Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Naruto ? Voilà un prénom peu commun.

\- Comme celui qui le porte !

Itachi sourit de nouveau.

Sasuke avait écarquillé les yeux stupéfait. Il n'avait pas fait ça n'est-ce pas ? Son frère n'avait pas fait une chose pareille. Il leva ses onyx sur son frère qui lui tournait le dos et faisait face à un Naruto souriant et bavard. Sasuke eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine. Celui-ci n'avait jamais été aussi souriant ou communicatif avec lui.

On aurait dit une autre personne. Son frère semblait très à l'aise alors que lui avait eu tellement de difficultés à ne serait-ce que demander la carte. Ils étaient vraiment totalement à l'opposé. Itachi était un personnage public, avenant, ayant le contact aisé alors que lui semblait toujours distant. Il n'était pas à l'aise en public et avait du mal à accorder sa confiance.

Pourtant son aîné savait… Sasuke lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait. Il se sentit soudain saisit par le bras et entraîné à l'extérieur par son aîné qui saluait une dernière fois le serveur blond.

\- Itachi ? souffla Sasuke à voix basse.

\- Allez, dépêche-toi, nous allons être en retard.

\- Itachi ?

\- Quoi Otuto ?

\- Pourquoi tu…

\- Pourquoi quoi ? interrogea son aîné sans vraiment l'écouter. Monte dans la voiture.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke n'en était pas revenu. Depuis cette première sortie Itachi avait multiplié les rendez-vous avec son serveur. Sasuke avait tenté de s'en ouvrir à son frère qui lui avait gentiment ébouriffé les cheveux en le traitant de « petit frère stupide. »

\- Itachi ! Écoute-moi. Siffla Sasuke en s'approchant de son frère qui terminait de se préparer.

\- Que veux-tu encore Sasuke. Naruto ne va pas tarder.

\- Itachi tu sais à quel point… tu sais qu'il me plaît… pourquoi tu…

\- Sasuke grandis un peu. Tu ne lui as jamais adressé la parole. Il ne sait même pas qui tu es !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu sais que je l'ai…

\- Écoute, sans moi tu serais encore à le regarder de loin ! Au moins maintenant tu le vois tous les jours ! Il est où le problème encore ?

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et Itachi attrapa sa veste.

\- Bon on en discutera une autre fois j'emmène Naruto au concert des Radiohead

\- Quoi ?… Mais tu disais détester leur musique ?

\- Et bien j'ai changé d'avis. Ne m'attendez pas cette nuit, je dormirai chez Naruto.

Sasuke regarda son frère sortir en claquant la porte de leur maison le cœur broyé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son frère, son aîné celui qu'il admirait et aimait plus que tout puisse lui faire une telle chose : se mettre entre lui et celui dont il était tombé amoureux.

Il avait, sans la moindre hésitation, détruit des semaines d'approche fragile en quelques minutes et maintenant il sortait quasiment toutes les semaines en sa compagnie. Naruto venait souvent manger chez eux mais il n'avait aucun regard pour lui.

Les repas étaient difficiles à supporter et le plus souvent Sasuke préférait aller s'enfermer seul dans sa chambre. Il y rejoignait sa peluche… Il se baissa sous son lit et en sortit la peluche chat… Un chat noir et blanc avec de longue pattes maintes et maintes fois recousues.

Ses doigts pâles se refermèrent sur son cutter et il enfonça celui-ci dans la peluche ouvrant celle-ci la piquant encore et encore alors que des larmes amères envahissaient son regard devenu dur et rageur. La lame dérapa et entailla la paume de sa main le faisant tressaillir. Resserrant sa prise sur l'arme de fortune, il la planta dans sa main gauche, une fois, deux fois. Cherchant dans la douleur, à évacuer la rage qui était en lui et lui donnait envie de vomir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peu à peu la relation de Sasuke avec son frère se mit à se dégrader. Les disputes fraternelles étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Itachi allant jusqu'à reprocher à Sasuke de ne jamais avoir fait le premier pas pour approcher Naruto. D'être resté en retrait alors que cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il allait dans ce café pour le voir.

Sasuke supportait de plus en plus mal la relation de son frère avec l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Le voir venir chercher son frère et être ignoré le blessait douloureusement. Il n'avait trouvé d'autre échappatoire que de se mutiler pour endiguer la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de se rapprocher de Naruto, en allant vers lui lorsqu'ils étaient seuls au café ou lorsque, en de très rare occasions son frère n'était pas encore prêt, il pouvait alors passer quelques minutes avec lui.

Il avait ainsi réussi à glaner quelques informations sur son plat, sa couleur et son animal préféré. Des bribes de conversation qui lui permettaient de garder l'espoir qu'il avait encore une petite chance de pouvoir retourner la situation. Mais il n'avait pas le discours et le côté ouvert de son aîné et dès que celui-ci paraissait, il avait le sentiment de devenir invisible…

Itachi avait tendance à le traiter comme un enfant en présence de Naruto. Lui ébouriffant les cheveux et le traitant de stupide petit frère à la moindre occasion. Ce qui avait le don d'énerver Sasuke et de faire rire son aîné. La souffrance de son cadet lui échappant totalement tant ses sentiments pour le blond l'aveuglaient.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On était vendredi soir et Itachi avait invité Naruto à dîner une fois de plus chez eux. Sasuke avait passé une partie de la soirée enfermé dans sa chambre, ne supportant plus les mièvreries de son frère et les regards qu'il posait sur Naruto. Itachi savait pourtant à quel point le blond comptait pour lui. Il semblait pourtant en avoir totalement fait abstraction.

Sasuke avait pris sur lui pour descendre et s'installer à la table familiale à laquelle il ne se sentait de toute façon pas à sa place. Qu'il soit présent ou non, ne semblait pas faire de grande différence vu que nul ne lui parlait ou ne s'intéressait à son cas. Il venait d'entrer dans la salle à manger lorsque sa mère se tourna vers lui.

\- Oh, tu es là Sasuke ? Interrogea-t-elle. Je ne t'ai pas mis de couvert, je ne savais pas si tu te joindrais à nous.

Sasuke regarda la table mise pour quatre et où sa place n'était pas. Les plats sur celle-ci étaient vides : pas de quoi lui remplir une assiette. Qu'il soit là ou pas n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Qu'il mange ou pas. Quelqu'un savait-il encore qu'il vivait dans cette maison ?

Itachi se leva.

\- Je profite que tu te joignes à nous petit frère pour vous annoncer quelque chose.

Sasuke vit son frère glisser sa main dans celle de Naruto et le blond se leva prenant place à ses côtés.

\- Naruto et moi… Naruto et moi sortons ensemble. C'est officiel. Sourit son aîné un peu gêné pour la première fois.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent alors que sa mère allait les embrasser et les féliciter. Il n'en revenait pas. Naruto semblait un peu mal à l'aise et se grattait l'arrière du crâne, les joues rougissantes, il était souriant mais ne semblait pas vraiment être là. Il l'avait souvent vu faire ce geste quand il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Mais là, dire que Sasuke était choqué était un euphémisme. Il posa son regard noir de fureur sur son frère.

\- C'est une blague ? Lâcha soudain la voix froide de son cadet.

Itachi se tourna vers lui ne le reconnaissant pas dans ce visage de marbre et ce regard sombre.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Interrogea son aîné.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? siffla Sasuke.

Naruto posa ses orbes bleus sur le plus jeune. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le jeune homme était grand et que sa voix pouvait être aussi rauque et glaciale. Il le dévisageait surprit. Il avait la sensation d'être face à un inconnu. Le cadet des Uchiwa ne lâchait pas son frère des yeux, ils semblaient se mesurer, s'affronter. Les onyx de Sasuke reflétant une rage sans commune mesure.

Mikoto laissait son regard aller de l'un à l'autre inquiète. Cela faisait un moment que la tension régnait entre les deux frères, et elle n'en comprenait pas la raison. Sasuke adorant son aîné qui veillait toujours jalousement sur lui.

Alors que s'était-il passé ?

À quel moment leur relation s'était-elle autant dégradée ?

\- Sasuke calme-toi.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Hurla son cadet.

\- Arrête tu es ridicule ! Soupira Itachi en secouant la tête.

\- Je suis… ridicule… Manqua de s'étouffer le plus jeune.

Itachi regardait son cadet avec colère. Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours été présent pour lui, mais là il ne le comprenait plus. Son frère semblait hors de lui pour une raison totalement idiote à son sens.

\- Tu te fiches du monde ! Comment oses-tu, comment peux-tu me faire ça ?

\- Je ne t'ai rien fait ! Arrête avec ça !

\- Tu sais très bien que…. Commença le cadet avant de se taire se renfermant sur lui-même.

\- Je sais quoi ? Soupira Itachi énervé et agacé par cette conversation sans queue ni tête.

Sasuke s'était avancé vers lui.

\- Tu connaissais mes sentiments et tu as fait comme si ils n'existaient pas. Tu l'as dragué devant moi en sachant combien il comptait pour moi ! Souffla Sasuke à voix basse, brisé par le comportement de son aîné.

\- Arrête avec ça ! Si vraiment il comptait pour toi, si tu l'aimais, tu n'avais qu'à lui dire !

Sasuke regarda son frère avec dédain. Pourquoi celui-ci ne comprenait-il pas combien cela lui était difficile ? Difficile d'accepter son attirance pour un autre homme, et pire : le lui avouer, lui qui avait tant de mal à approcher les autres.

\- Tu me dégoûtes ! Argua-t-il écœuré par les mots de son aîné.

\- Sasuke !

\- Vous me dégoûtez tous les deux ! Tu me donnes envie de vomir ! Hurla le cadet en se détournant. Il commença à grimper quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier lorsqu'il se sentit brusquement saisit par le poignet. Il fit volte-face le visage dur.

\- Excuse-toi immédiatement auprès de Naruto ! Siffla son aîné. Tu as perdu la tête ? Tu n'as pas à rejeter ta jalousie mal placée sur nous !

\- Tu m'as tout volé ! Hurla son cadet en le repoussant violemment.

Itachi fut déséquilibré par la force de son frère à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas et bascula dans l'escalier sous les cris de sa mère. Son dos heurta les marches en premier puis sa tête cogna avant qu'il ne finisse en bas de celui-ci.

\- ITACHIIII….

Mikoto se précipita au pied de l'escalier où Itachi gisait inconscient. Naruto qui avait assisté à la scène posa un regard glacial sur le plus jeune et se détourna de lui pour se précipiter vers son amant.

Sasuke regardait la scène comme s'il n'était pas là. Sa tête tournant de droite à gauche comme s'il n'avait plus d'articulation….

Aucun mot ne franchissait ses lèvres alors que ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il entendait comme dans un brouillard la voix de son père…

\- Allô les secours…

_« non »_

\- C'est pour une urgence..

_« non. »_

\- Mon fils a été poussé dans les escaliers

_« Non »_

\- Il est inconscient….

_« Non.»_

\- Venez vite ! Je vous donne mon adresse !

« NON!»

Naruto se tourna vers l'escalier d'où Sasuke n'avait pas bougé. Le regard bleu perdu et douloureux se posa de nouveau sur le plus jeune et croisa le regard sombre semblant devenu fou.

_« assassin »_

Le mot sauta aux yeux de Sasuke comme une condamnation, il recula et se précipita dans sa chambre dont la porte claqua violemment. Les sirènes des camions ne tardèrent pas à retentir, envahissant tout l'espace dans l'esprit banc de Sasuke. Il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles ne voulant plus rien entendre.

Arrivés sur place, les Sapeurs-Pompiers installèrent le jeune homme inconscient dans une coquille après lui avoir mis un collier cervical. Ils bloquèrent sa tête puis l'emportèrent rapidement. Mikoto et Fugaku prirent leur voiture tandis que Naruto montait avec Itachi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et là, vacillant et nauséeux, il se précipita dans sa salle d'eau pour vomir, son corps rejeta le peu de nourriture qui y restait. Pris de violentes contractions, les larmes dévalaient ses joues, il suffoquait.

C'était impossible.

Ce n'était pas arrivé.

C'était un cauchemar.

Il allait se réveiller et Itachi irait bien.

Sa vie était finie…

Il l'avait perdu pour toujours.

Sasuke se mit à hurler… Il ne se supportait plus, il attrapa sa lame et se mit à frapper, frapper, frapper encore et encore … Il fallait que cela cesse… Il était un assassin… Un meurtrier… La lame entrait de quelques centimètres à peine dans son bras à chaque coup qu'il se portait. Il changea sa prise sur son arme et commença à frapper ses cuisses n'importe où, du moment qu'il puisse évacuer son dégoût de lui-même, l'horreur qu'il s'inspirait véritablement.

\- Je veux mourir… Je vous en supplie… Nii-san… pardon… pardon… Tu peux garder Naruto… je ne… je suis désolé… Pardon… Nii-san…

Les sanglots de Sasuke ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il avait des vertiges, des nausées, son regard fou se posa sous son lit qu'il voyait de la salle d'eau dans laquelle il était. Il aperçut le petit bras noir de son chat en peluche… Ses mains ensanglantées lâchèrent le cutter et allèrent se saisir de la peluche recousue pour la énième fois après son dernier carnage.

Il serra contre lui le chat aux longues jambes et aux long bras. Il l'avait tant de fois recousue depuis ces dernier mois qu'elle ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose, et pourtant, elle était ce à quoi il tenait le plus. C'était un cadeau de son frère.

Abattu, il essuya le sol avec une serviette de toilette et un gant pour enlever le plus de traces possible puis il jeta son tee-shirt et son pantalon avant de nettoyer vaguement ses plaies. Il enfila un nouveau tee-shirt à manches longues et un pantalon de jogging avant de sortir sans bruit de sa chambre.

Il s'engagea doucement dans l'escalier sa peluche tachée serrée contre lui.

\- Maman ? Chuchota-t-il.

Les lumières étaient allumées mais il n'y avait aucun bruit en bas. Il continua de descendre, mais ne vit personne dans le salon ou la salle à manger. Il prit son portable et composa le numéro de sa mère…

La tonalité ne tarda pas à résonner dans la maison.

Sa mère avait laissé son portable.

La maison était vide.

Ils étaient tous partis.

Il était tout seul…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regardant tout autour de lui Sasuke sentit de nouveau les sanglots l'étouffer. Que devait-il faire ? Où devait-il aller ? Comment son frère allait-il ? En proie à une panique sans nom, il sortit de la maison et se mit à courir droit devant lui…

Ses pas l'emmenèrent directement à l'appartement du meilleur ami de son frère. Sasuke sonna encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'un grand énergumène ne vienne ouvrir en beuglant un cure-dent entre les lèvres.

\- Non mais ça va pas de sonner comme un débile !

L'homme à tête de requin regarda le jeune homme face à lui, le visage brouillé, couvert de larmes et dégoulinant d'une chose pas des plus élégantes lorsqu'il l'entendit renifler et tenant une chose pas des plus ragoûtante.

\- Oye ? Salut chaton ! Fit-il en lui tendant une boite de mouchoir.

Sasuke s'avança vers lui et s'accrocha à sa chemise cherchant désespérément à lui expliquer pourquoi il était là.

\- Oye oye chaton, calme-toi et essuie ta morve veux-tu ?

Sasuke secoua la tête de droite à gauche, bafouillant, haletant, incapable de sortir un mot compréhensible. Kisame soupira et l'attira dans l'appartement.

\- Respire chaton ! Allez crache-la ta boule de poils.

\- Ta..chi….mort… hôpital...Seul….cracha Sasuke au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

\- Oh là ! On se calme.

Kisame le prit par le bras et lui essuya le nez en le faisant asseoir.

\- Allez raconte maintenant.

\- Je viens de te le dire ! Hurla le plus jeune accroché à lui alertant le couple colocataire dudit appartement.

\- Hey ! S'exclama Hidan. C'est pas bientôt fini de hurler ?

Remarquant Sasuke dans un état catastrophique, il leva un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi il est là lui ?

\- Un truc avec Itachi, signala Kisame. J'ai rien compris.

Hidan se pencha vers le petit brun qui semblait sur le point de faire un malaise.

\- Hey ! Le mioche crache la sauce.

Le regard de Hidan allait de l'un à l'autre.

\- J'ai… tué...Nii-san…

\- Nani ? cria Kisame en recrachant son cure-dent. Attend c'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Je l'ai ... tué… JE L'AI TUE ! hurla-t-il en se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol.

Et les larmes du plus jeune redoublèrent l'empêchant d'expliquer la situation.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Lâcha un grand blond aux cheveux long qui était arrivé en compagnie d'Hidan quelques minutes auparavant.

\- C'est Sas' ! Il est en pleine crise de démence.

\- Mais non il est pas dément ! Calmez-vous un peu, je suis au téléphone. Siffla Kisame essayant de joindre Itachi.

Kisame tombant sur la boite vocale raccrocha et se plaça face à Sasuke saisissant son visage entre ses mains.

\- Chaton tu te calmes ! Tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé.

En pleine crise d'hyper-ventilation, Sasuke se mit à cracher des mots sans queue ni tête, les jambes tremblantes, la tête bourdonnante. Son esprit était devenu blanc, il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait autour de lui, ni où il était.

\- Nii-san… Naruto….Escalier...Mort…

\- Ok Itachi, il est arrivé quelque chose à Itachi c'est ça ?

Sasuke hocha la tête.

\- Es… ca… lier...

\- Il est tombé dans les escaliers ?

\- Moi…

\- Toi ? Toi quoi ?

\- Moi… Itachi… escaliers…haleta-t-il.

\- Tu as poussé Itachi dans les escaliers ?

\- Tout … Seul….

\- Ok j'ai compris. Tu n'es plus tout seul, on est là maintenant. Hidan tu t'occupes de soigner le chaton, je vais à l'hôpital voir ce qu'il en retourne.

\- Hein ? Je soigne quoi ?

\- Il a du sang partout. Signala Kisame en enfilant son manteau. Je vous tiens au courant. Gardez-moi le chaton au chaud.

Il attrapa sur le sol la peluche abîmé qui était tombée à l'arrivé du plus jeune et la jeta à celui-ci avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Restés seuls Hidan et Deidara regardaient Sasuke qui avait été assis sur le canapé serrant contre lui la peluche rafistolée et tachée de sang.

\- Elle a une sale tronche ta peluche et elle est sale, commenta-t-il. Amenant de grosses larmes sur les joues du plus jeune totalement perdu alors que son compagnon lui décochait une claque avec un regard mauvais.

\- Hé merde. Marmonna-t-il.

Deidara se pencha doucement sur le jeune homme brun et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Veux-tu me donner ta peluche je vais la laver, promis dans une heure je te la rends toute propre et toute douce.

Avec précaution il prit délicatement des mains du jeune homme la peluche et laissant son amant prendre soin du jeune homme brun dont il ébouriffa tendrement les mèches emmêlés. Il s'éloigna pour s'occuper du précieux trésors de ce dernier.

Avec un soupir désabusé, Hidan prit Sasuke par le bras qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Le jeune homme porta son attention sur le bras qu'il tenait et aperçu du sang séché sur son poignet. Il releva légèrement le tee-shirt et aperçu de nombreuses marques qu'il identifia rapidement comme étant des scarifications.

\- Ah… C'est pas très joli… Bon, amène-toi on va nettoyer tout ça, soupira-t-il.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITRE** : Dilemme Amoureux  
**RATING** : M

**GENRE **: Yaoi NaruxIta et NaruxSasu  
**BASE **: Naruto

_**disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

_**Résumé: **_Sasuke est un jeune mangaka qui vit en reclus chez ses parents. Il a quitté le lycée car il s'y faisait persécuter. Sans ami il est très proche de son frère et de son meilleur ami Kisame à qui il confit tout. Mais lorsque son frère drague celui dont il est amoureux plus rien ne va.

.

.

**Petiti blabla de moi:** comme mentionné sur le chapitre précédent je parle de scarification dans cette histoire, en aucun elle n'est à banaliser, ni à sous estimer. Je ne suis pas medecin, pas psy non plus, en parler n'est pas simple. Chacun à sa façon de gérer ses souffrances. Celle d'Hidan comme celle de Sasuke leur sont propre. Je rappelle aussi que ceci est une fiction.

Merci de tenir compte de ce petit message.

Si d'autre interrogation se pose j'y répondrai, dans la mesure de mes connaissances, dans le chapitre suivant. =)

Sur ce bon chapitre!

.

.

**_review:_**

Lea: merci d'être passé sur cette histoire,je suis contente de te retrouver. Je suis contente de lire qu'on ressent bien la détresse de Sasuke et combien il se sent seul et confirme qu'Itachi n'a pas le beau rôle dans cette histoire. Il est à contre-pieds pour une fois c'est lui avant son cadet. En effet je parle de scarification comme moyen d'exorcisé la douleur pour Sasuke. Ce n'est pas pour autant une solution.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dilemme Amoureux**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**CHAP 02**

**.**

Devant la porte de la chambre d'hôpital Naruto faisait les cents pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment les choses avaient pu ainsi déraper. Ce qui devait être une soirée en famille venait de se transformer en cauchemars. Il revoyait Sasuke repousser Itachi et celui-ci basculer dans l'escalier sous leurs cris…

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il se remémora leur première rencontre. Dans le café où il travaillait, ce beau brun qui avait débarqué dont il ne savait où, était apparu devant lui. Une peau claire, de beaux yeux noirs rieurs et un sourire à se damner. Les longues mèches qui encadraient le fin visage dévoilaient toute la finesse de l'homme en face de lui. Il était vraiment beau.

Il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas hésité longtemps lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de sortir boire un verre.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et on les autorisa à entrer. Il laissa Mikoto et Fugaku entrer en premier et aller enlacer leur fils qui avait heureusement reprit connaissance. Mais celui-ci n'était pas seul. Un policier se tenait là. Naruto entra à son tour et referma la porte silencieusement.

Itachi portait un gros bandage autour de la tête dont le blanc tranchait sur ses longs cheveux brun répandus sur ses épaules. Même là, pâle et les traits tirés, le jeune homme était magnifique. Il eut un faible sourire en croisant le regard sombre. Naruto ne comprenait pas bien la dispute qui avait éclatée entre les deux frères. Il avait saisi que le plus jeune reprochait quelque chose à son aîné mais il n'avait pas compris quoi.

Itachi lui avait parlé de son cadet comme étant un enfant qu'il devait protéger car il n'était pas doué avec les mots et avait tendance à s'attirer des problèmes par sa maladresse inconditionnelle. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce qui s'était produit.

Il était en colère après lui car il avait poussé Itachi dans l'escalier, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il lui manquait des informations pour bien comprendre la situation. Appuyé sur le mur il écoutait d'une oreille distraite Itachi et ses parents raconter le déroulement de la soirée au policier présent.

Il s'avança lorsqu'il entendit son nom être prononcé mais ne fut pas interrogé. Le policier les salua et se retira.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Naruto en suivant le policier des yeux.

\- Rien de grave, comme papa a mentionné que j'ai été poussé, il voulait savoir si c'était un accident ou une tentative de blessure volontaire.

Naruto sursauta et posa son regard sur son amant.

\- Tu…

\- Il était en colère… de toute façon, il l'est toujours… siffla Itachi. Je suis fatigué de ces histoires avec Sasuke, qu'il grandisse.

Au même moment on frappa de nouveau à la porte et une immense silhouette passa le seuil.

\- Yo !

\- Kisame ? Fit Itachi surprit. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Salut ! Tachi ! C'est chaton qui m'a prévenu.

\- Chaton ? Demanda Naruto.

\- Sasuke ! Gronda la voix froide d'Itachi. Il est venu pleurnicher dans tes pattes, c'est ça ?

Kisame leva un sourcil sous la voix véhémente de son ami. Rare était les fois où celui-ci se révélait en colère contre son cadet.

\- He bien tu es de mauvais poils ! C'est que ça ne doit pas être bien grave.

\- Il est tombé dans l'escalier. Fit remarquer Naruto.

\- Ouep ! C'est ce que j'ai réussi à décoder pendant la crise de panique du chaton. Il a laissé sous-entendre qu'il t'avait peut-être tué, à ce que je vois tu n'es pas trop amoché, il est temps que j'aille le rassurer. sourit-il en venant embrasser le jeune homme sur le front.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le rassurer. Sasuke fait n'importe quoi en ce moment.

Naruto posa une main douce sur l'épaule d'Itachi dans l'espoir de le calmer un peu. Celui-ci se détourna agacé. Kisame regarda le geste emplit de tendresse et comprit l'état dans lequel Sasuke était arrivé chez eux.

\- Je vois… fit-il simplement. Je crois qu'on va garder Chaton quelques jours à la maison. Le temps que tu te reposes.

\- C'est ça ! Siffla Itachi qui n'avait toujours pas décoléré.

\- Tu devrais peut-être réfléchir à ce que tu as fait pour le mettre dans un tel état non ? Rétorqua Kisame en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Lâcha l'aîné des Uchiwa d'une voix polaire.

\- Tu as eu bien vite fait d'oublier. Souligna Kisame en désignant Naruto du menton. Allez, je vais rassurer mon chaton avant qu'il ne se jette par une fenêtre. Salut ! Si tu veux m'appeler tu sais où me joindre.

La porte se referma devant un Fugaku et une Mikoto médusés, un Naruto méditatif et un Itachi débordant de colère.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'appartement, Hidan s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain avec un Sasuke choqué dont le corps rejetait tout ce qu'il contenait. Il lui passa une main lasse dans le dos en attendant que les vomissements se calment puis lui tendit une brosse à dent et un tube de dentifrice.

\- Après tu te déshabilles.

La brosse à dent dans la bouche, le visage verdâtre et des cernes sous les yeux, Sasuke posa un regard vide sur l'homme en face de lui.

\- Allez frotte, je vais pas attendre toute la nuit.

Silencieux le plus jeune obéit non sans lui avoir lancé un regard noir pas très convainquant au vu de son état catastrophique.

Hidan regarda Sasuke ôter son tee-shirt en grimaçant et le poser sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il vit la maigreur un peu trop prononcée du jeune homme et surtout les scarifications beaucoup trop nombreuses ainsi que les perforations présentes sur la main gauche.

Il laissa échapper un soupir.

\- C'est pas joli-joli. Marmonna-t-il en sortant tout un attirail de premiers soins, contenant pansements et bandes, désinfectant et autre joyeusetés qui firent grimacer sa future victime.

Il fit asseoir Sasuke puis se ravisa.

\- Debout ! Enlève le bas aussi.

Sasuke tressaillit avant de se décider à ôter son pantalon. Les bandages de fortune qu'il avait fait n'avait pas tenu et certaines marques saignaient encore.

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé quelque chose de moins agressif pour passer ta colère ? Pfff… Allez assieds-toi !

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas maso mais se ravisa. Il n'avait pas trop envie de s'expliquer. Hidan lui jeta un coup d'œil et poursuivit sa tirade sur les plaisirs que lui trouvait à la scarification tout en nettoyant ses plaies.

Le jeune homme écoutait d'une oreille distraite le monologue de son infirmier sur sa passion pour les cicatrices, celui-ci étaient en train de lui raconter comment il s'était fait celle qu'il avait autour du cou et dont il était très fier lorsque la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit à la volé.

Un grand blond tout mince aux longs cheveux s'aventura dans la pièce et sans se gêner mata les marques qu'il avait sur le corps.

\- Pas mal mais tu devrais demander à Hidan de te les faire la prochaine fois, il fait ça beaucoup mieux. Au fait vous voulez manger quoi ?

\- Moi un steak ultra saignant avec des tas de frite. signala Hidan sans lever les yeux de ses pansements.

\- Chaton tu manges quoi ?

\- Je suis pas un chaton... toussa Sasuke.

Sa voix était rauque et cassée tellement il avait pleuré et hurlé.

\- Bon alors pas de lait. Mais quoi alors ?

\- Euh…

\- Bah alors ? demanda le blond avec un immense sourire.

\- T'as des tomates ? Demanda mal à l'aise le jeune homme alors que Hidan le transformait en momie.

\- Nan ça j'ai pas. Fit Deidara en se redressant, repassant vite fait ce qu'il avait dans le frigo. Je vais aller chez la voisine c'est une accro du végétal si elle, elle a pas de tomate personne n'en a. Je reviens, cria-t-il en claquant la porte.

La porte se rouvrit presque aussitôt et Deidara passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

\- Ta chose est dans le sèche-linge à mon retour tu auras un doudou moche mais tout propre et tout doux.

Et la porte claqua à nouveau violemment.

\- Mais…

\- Laisse va ! Il va en profiter pour papoter avec elle, faut juste espérer qu'il y'en aura pas pour une plombe ! Sinon … J'espère que t'es pas pressé d'avoir tes tomates !

Après avoir terminé de panser toutes ses blessures. Hidan reporta son attention sur le jeune homme en face de lui.

\- Allez viens je vais te filer un tee-shirt et un pantalon de Dei vous êtes aussi épais l'un que l'autre.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Quelques jours plus tard Itachi avait reçu l'autorisation de rentrer chez lui et c'est avec bonheur qu'il retrouva sa chambre et la présence de son compagnon. Allongé contre lui, Naruto était perdu dans ses pensées. Sasuke n'était pas revenu et n'était pas non plus passé à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de son aîné. Naruto avait même pensé que Sasuke serait interrogé par la police. Mais de ce qu'il avait compris, Kisame l'ami de Itachi, qui accessoirement hébergeait le jeune homme, l'avait dissuadé d'aller si loin, lui rappelant que c'était son frère et surtout que c'était un simple accident et que Sasuke ne lui avait jamais voulu de mal.

Naruto avait été étonné que Sasuke ne rentre pas rapidement chez eux et soit autorisé à découcher si longtemps.

Itachi soupira.

\- Naruto arrête de t'occuper de Sasuke ! Jusqu'à présent tu ne t'intéressait pas à lui. Oublie-le !

\- Mais c'est ton frère, non ?

\- Il sait se débrouiller.

\- Mais c'est encore un gamin. Tu n'es pas inquiet ? Même pas un peu ?

\- Pourquoi je devrai m'inquiéter ? Il est avec Kisame. Et puis Sasuke a vingt ans, je te signale.

\- Quoi ?

Naruto s'était redressé sur le lit et regardait Itachi comme si une corne venait de lui pousser sur la tête.

Itachi se redressa légèrement et se tourna vers lui.

\- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea le brun doucement.

\- Sasuke a vingt ans ? Bégaya-t-il.

\- Hé bien oui on a 7 ans d'écart. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Se mit à rire avec tendresse Itachi en venant l'enlacer.

\- Mais...vu comment tu en parlais, je croyais que c'était un gamin de collège !

Itachi se mit à rire d'un rire sans joie cependant.

\- Non… Sasuke a vingt ans mais c'est vrai qu'il a l'allure d'un gamin. Il fait très jeune.

\- Vingt ans… répéta Naruto sous le choc, lui qui avait toujours vu en Sasuke un enfant, se retrouvait prit au dépourvu et les paroles que lui, avait surpris revêtaient désormais une toute autre signification.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage qu'un corps vint se glisser contre le sien alors que deux lèvres joueuses venaient réclamer l'accès à sa bouche. Naruto se laissa allonger sur le lit et Itachi enjamba son corps…

\- J'ai bien mieux à te proposer que de parler de mon stupide petit frère… souffla l'aîné en se penchant à son oreille … Cela fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu un moment à nous.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

C'était avec appréhension que Sasuke avait ouvert la porte de la maison de chez ses parents. Kisame lui avait dit que son frère était rentré et qu'il devait aller discuter avec lui. Et, au vu de son état, lui demander pardon pour sa chute. Sasuke n'en avait pas dormit pendant trois jours et en avait été dans l'incapacité de se nourrir. Il avait fallu toute la force de persuasion des trois hommes et leur soutien pour arriver à faire manger le jeune homme.

Hidan avait mis sous clé tous les objets tranchant pour obliger Sasuke à faire face à sa souffrance et à la dépasser, trouver une autre alternative que la scarification. Il s'en était suivit de longue conversation entre Hidan et Sasuke. Enfin… il serait plus judicieux de dire que Hidan avait parlé et Sasuke avait hoché la tête. Il n'était pas prés à parler de sa souffrance, c'était beaucoup trop douloureux pour le moment.

Quand Sasuke avait fini par oser demander à Hidan comment il avait surmonté ce besoin, la réponse de celui-ci avait réussi à tirer un sourire au visage éteint du plus jeune. Ils étaient assis face à face sur le lit de Hidan et la musique coulait à flot, un titre de AaRon qui donnait à Sasuke comme une envie de pleurer. Hidan était appuyé sur le mur alors que Sasuke se tenait de l'autre côté sa peluche caché contre son ventre et le plaid enveloppant sa silhouette maigrichonne comme une faible protection contre le monde qui l'entourait.

\- Comment as-tu fait toi ? Avait soufflé Sasuke niché sous la couverture.

Hidan avait suspendu son activité et reporter son attention sur lui.

\- Pourquoi tu veux tester ?

\- Si tu ne me dis pas comment tu as fait, je ne vois pas ce que je vais tester… avait soupiré Sasuke.

\- Le sexe !

La tête qu'avait fait Sasuke à ce moment-là avait valu une crise de fou rire à Hidan qui avait bien cru ne jamais s'en remettre.

Lorsqu'enfin il avait réussi à se calmer, il avait enfin pu avoir l'explication.

\- En fait, j'ai rencontré Dei…. Et on a baisé comme des chiens.

\- C'est bon je ne veux pas en savoir plus ! Avait marmonné Sasuke en quittant la chambre.

\- Mais attend je t'ai pas raconté tout ce qu'on a fait…

\- Je veux pas le savoir….

Et Sasuke avait trouvé refuge dans la chambre de Kisame se glissant sous les draps pour venir coller le géant.

\- Bah alors chaton? Fini les discussions avec Hidan ? Avait-il ricané.

\- Je vais faire des cauchemars toute la nuit. Avait râlé le plus jeune en se cachant sous la couverture.

Kisame avait éclaté de rire.

\- Oh alors il t'a raconté la fois ou je l'ai surpris dans la cuisine en train de…

\- Ça suffit ! Siffla Sasuke en se bouchant les oreilles. Je ne veux rien entendre.

Un ricanement avait retentit sous les ronchonnements du plus jeune.

\- Allez bonne nuit chaton.

\- 'nuit… avait répondu Sasuke en venant se coller dans le dos du colosse qui soupira.

Il avait vraiment adopté un chaton…

Et voilà maintenant il était là, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, ses mains moites, la gorge sèche, dans cette grande maison vide ou presque, devant la chambre de son aîné. Il leva une main tremblante vers la porte et frappa…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- Entrez.

Sasuke sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine en entendant la voix de son aîné. Il prit une profonde inspiration et posa sa main hésitante sur la poignée pour l'abaisser. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et s'avança doucement…

\- Nii-san ? Souffla-t-il d'une toute petite voix en entrant.

Itachi sursauta en entendant la petite voix de son cadet. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à revoir celui-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais qu'il n'avait pu retenir.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux surpris devant tant de véhémence.

\- Je… voulais te parler…

\- Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit la dernière fois non ?

\- Nii-san…

\- Arrête avec ton nii-san ! On dirait un bébé ! Siffla Itachi.

Sasuke eut l'impression de se prendre une gifle. C'était la première fois que son frère le renvoyait aussi vertement. Ils avaient eu de nombreux différents mais pas comme cela.

\- Nii…. Itachi… murmura Sasuke dont la voix s'éteignait progressivement devant la colère qui émanait de son aîné. Je suis...désolé….

\- Désolé ? Tu te fous de moi ? Sasuke ! Tu te moques du monde ?

\- Je ne voulais pas… murmura doucement son cadet.

\- Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Cria Itachi la colère lui faisant perdre tout bon sens. Me pousser dans les escaliers ? Me reprocher ton manque de courage ? Ton insignifiance ? En quoi est-ce ma faute si tout le monde t'ignore ? Si le mec pour qui tu craques ne te voit même pas ? Je n'y suis pour rien Sasuke ! Pour rien, si tu es invisible aux yeux des autres ! J'en ai assez Sasuke ! Assez de prendre des gants avec toi ! De devoir toujours faire attention à toi ! Grandit un peu !

Sasuke regardait son frère abasourdit par ses reproches.

Combien de temps les avait-il gardé pour lui ?

Depuis quand son frère le détestait-il à ce point ?

Alerté par les cris de l'étage, Naruto qui préparait une collation au rez-de-chaussée monta les marches quatre à quatre et s'arrêta devant la porte entrouverte en reconnaissant Sasuke qui faisait face à son frère.

Sasuke secoua la tête .

\- Ce … ce n'est pas ça ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Cria Sasuke à son tour. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu es venu dans ce café ? Pourquoi tu as invité Naruto devant moi? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu savais ! Tu savais, tu étais le seul à savoir avec Kisame, qu'il me plaisait et que je voulais l'approcher. Pourquoi tu es venu ? Tu peux avoir n'importe qui dans cette ville, homme ou femme ! Pourquoi tu as choisis Naruto ? Pourquoi lui ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas choisi ! Il m'a choisi ! En même temps ce n'était pas difficile ! Cracha Itachi.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Souffla Sasuke profondément blessé.

\- De quoi ? Ne pas te dire quoi ? Regarde-toi dans une glace Sasuke ! Je suis désolé pour toi mais entre nous y'a pas photo ! Dans tous les cas, il m'aurait choisi!

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! Murmura Sasuke.

\- Ah oui ? Et bien pourquoi tu ne lui poses pas la question directement ? Siffla Itachi.

Les onyx vacillèrent et Sasuke blêmit. Il se sentait brisé de l'intérieur, son estomac menaçait de se retourner, les larmes brûlaient ses yeux, ses lèvres tremblaient. La douleur lui nouait la gorge.

\- Naruto ! Dis-lui ! Dis-lui que tu ne l'avais même pas remarqué ! Il ne savait même pas que tu existais jusqu'à ce que moi je le confronte et que JE te présente à lui.

Sasuke recula comme si on lui avait porté un coup dans l'estomac. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

_« Non pitié pas ça. Faites qu'il n'ait rien entendu. »_

Le cœur battant lourdement, les oreilles bourdonnantes, Sasuke se tourna à demi, tête vers le sol et son regard se posa sur deux chaussettes d'un orange flashi. Il eut le sentiment que son estomac s'écrasait au sol, que son cœur lui était arraché de la poitrine. Un haut le cœur le prit et il sortit en trombe de la chambre …

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke ne supportait plus de vivre dans la même maison que son aîné et leur relation glaciale et distante se ressentait douloureusement rendant l'atmosphère familiale bien trop pesante. C'était devenu depuis son retour de plus en plus insupportable. Kisame lui avait demandé d'essayer de retrouver sa place et d'affronter son aîné et Naruto.

Itachi voulait que Sasuke assume la situation et cesse de se trouver des excuses en lui faisant de reproches. Leurs discussions se terminaient indéniablement en disputes et Naruto demandait systématiquement à Sasuke de partir. Le problème de communication entre les deux frères ne semblaient pas trouver de solution. Itachi se laissa retomber sur les oreillers avec une douleur intense lui vrillant les tempes. Il ne voulait plus devoir faire attention à tout ce qu'il disait ou faisait pour préserver son cadet. Celui-ci devait grandir et passer à autre chose. Il avait été beaucoup trop couvé.

Tandis que ce dernier n'arrivait pas à vivre en regardant son frère être heureux auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait essayé. De toute ses forces. Mais qui accepterait de rester auprès de l'être aimé sans jamais avoir le droit de lui parler et de l'approcher, interdit d'aimer. Non cela lui était impossible, il accumulait les crises d'angoisses et, pour les gérer, il avait recommencé à se mutiler. Caché dans sa chambre, sa peluche subissait les coups autant que lui, cherchant dans cet exutoire une façon de soulager sa peine.

Puis, après chaque crise, armé d'une aiguille et de fil de couture emprunté à sa mère, il réparait la précieuse peluche mutilée.

Après une énième dispute, il fut décidé par son père qu'il devait prendre son indépendance et aller vivre seul dans un appartement. Fugaku lui donna un ultimatum d'un mois pour faire ses valises, afin de retrouver un semblant de paix dans sa demeure. Le visage de Sasuke n'avait rien exprimé. Son frère avait nié ses sentiments, son père le mettait dehors et il avait le sentiment que sa vie lui échappait, qu'il n'avait plus d'avenir. Il emballa ses affaires dans quelques cartons qu'il entreposa dans la chambre d'ami et ferma sa valise sous le visage raviné de larmes de sa mère.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke préféra fuir la demeure familiale dans laquelle il ne trouvait plus sa place et préféra aller se réfugier chez Kisame. Il avançait sans regarder autour de lui, il se sentait vide et abandonné. Son carton glissé sous son bras, sa peluche toute miteuse se balançant au rythme de son pas rapide alors que sa valise roulait derrière lui cahin-caha…

Il leva les yeux sur la porte qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour être venu s'y réfugier, il y a encore peu de temps. Une seule et unique semaine c'était le temps qu'il avait tenu avant de quitter la demeure familiale, avant de fuir son frère et l'homme qu'il aimait. Il n'avait pas de lieu où aller, comme son frère lui avait si gentiment fait remarquer, il n'avait pas d'amis vers qui se tourner.

Hidan, qui lui avait ouvert la porte, devina au premier coup d'œil que le jeune homme avait recommencé à se faire du mal dès qu'il avait quitté leur appartement. Poussant un soupir fatigué d'avance, il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, regardant passer le jeune homme avec sa valise, son carton et son chat en peluche tout rapiécé.

\- Allez pose-moi ton barda et vas te déshabiller j'arrive. Soupira Hidan en fermant la porte.  
Et, tandis que Sasuke se déchaussait, il retourna dans la chambre qu'il venait de quitter. Il attrapa son amant et le mordit dans le cou.

\- Hey ! Brute !

\- Le môme est de retour, je vais m'occuper de ses plaies.

\- Ah !

Deidara se redressa et enfila son peignoir sur sa peau nue.

\- Il mange quoi le petit chat ? Toujours des tomates ?

\- Probablement. Fit Hidan en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

\- Ok je vais chez la voisine. Chantonna le blond en s'étirant avant de quitter l'appartement.

Hidan entra dans la salle d'eau où il trouva le brun de dos, dénudé jusqu'à la taille. Même s'il ne l'entendait pas, il aurait parié sa chemise que celui-ci était en grande discussion avec sa peluche qu'il tenait devant lui.

Les orbes sombres étaient voilées de larme retenues, mais elles ne coulèrent pas. La porte se referma derrière eux et Sasuke posa sa peluche pour lui faire face….

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Naruto poussa un soupir, il leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un bleu aussi clair que ses yeux et se remit à l'ouvrage. Il sortit son chiffon et nettoya les tables situées à l'extérieur. L'ambiance était redevenue tendu depuis le départ de Sasuke. Il avait pensé qu'avec son absence les choses se seraient améliorée mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Il avait trouvé Itachi de moins en moins heureux. Il voyait bien que l'absence de son petit frère lui faisait du mal. Mais l'aîné était campé sur ses positions et refusait de faire le premier pas pour aller vers son cadet.

Le jeune serveur finissait peu à peu de mettre bout à bout tous les morceaux de l'histoire. Déjà, il avait découvert que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait compris de la façon de parler de Itachi, Sasuke n'était absolument pas un enfant mais bien un adulte. Maladroit et renfermé certes, mais pas un gamin comme il l'avait cru au départ.

Il avait aussi vaguement comprit qu'il était quelque peu au milieu de cette « guerre fratricide ». Apparemment le plus jeune avait des vus sur lui depuis un long moment mais n'avait jamais réussi à l'approcher. Naruto ne l'avait pas remarqué, il se souvenait seulement de sa rencontre avec son aîné et à partir de là, tout semblait s'être envenimé. Il avait aussi pris conscience après avoir entendu la dispute des deux frères qu'Itachi savait que son cadet avait des vues sur lui mais qu'il n'en avait pas tenu compte.

Ils s'étaient plu au premier regard. Naruto avait aimé les longs cheveux soyeux d'un noir de jais, le calme et la sérénité de l'aîné. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas fait grand cas de son cadet, dont il se souvenait fort peu.

Il soupira de nouveau et fut rappelé à l'ordre assez vertement par son amie. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses lui jeta un torchon humide à la figure et le somma d'accélérer le nettoyage de la terrasse car elle voulait partir à l'heure pour changer…

Il lui adressa un sourire gêné et rentra terminer de préparer la salle.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Tout d'abord, Merci aux personnes qui se sont arrêtés sur cette histoire. =)

Nous avançons peu à peu dans l'histoire. Itachi a craqué, il ne supporte plus le côté craintif de son cadet et le bouscule pour qu'il s'affirme.

Est-ce la bonne solution? Sa relation avec Naruto est fragilisé par ses sautes d'humeur envers son jeune frère.

Maintenant qu'il est partit comment les choses vont évoluées pour chacun d'eux?

.

A suivre dans le prochain chapitre

Merci pour vos retours

.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITRE** : Dilemme Amoureux  
**RATING** : M

**GENRE **: Yaoi NaruxIta et NaruxSasu  
**BASE **: Naruto

_**disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

_**Résumé **_Sasuke est un jeune mangaka qui vit en reclus chez ses parents. Il a quitté le lycée car il s'y faisait persécuté. Sans ami il est très proche de son frère et de son meilleur ami Kisame à qui il confit tout. Mais lorsque son frère drague celui dont il est amoureux plus rien ne va.

.

.

Review:

Coucou_** lea**_: comment vas-tu ? Toujours au rendez-vous =) et je suis contente de te lire et de savoir que cette histoire te plait toujours. AH oui Itachi ne fait pas des émules lol et Naruto met toujours un peu de temps à réaliser les choses , en même temps il est avec Itachi pourquoi devrait-il s'occuper des états d'âme du second? Mais on connait tous Naruto, sa curiosité le poussera bien à réfléchir. Et il va réfléchir tout pleins beaucoup lol Oh oui ils vont évoluer surtout notre Sasuke avec des hauts et des bas , mais heureusement Kisame et ses amis sont là :)

.

.

Hello _**guest**_: bienvenue sur cette histoire. Ah Itachi ne te plait pas non plus, je te rassure son comportement ne plait pas vraiment. Quant à savoir comment leur histoire se terminera c'est à suivre dans les chapitres à venir. Mon planning de sortie et le nombre de chapitre sont notés sur mon profil mais je te les redonnes.

6 chapitres à raison d'un chapitre par semaine.

A bientôt.

* * *

.

.

**Dilemme Amoureux**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CHAP 03**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke se boucha les oreilles alors que debout un pieds posé sur la table basse Deidara chantait à tut-tête le dernier titre de son groupe préféré pour le plus grand désespoir de ce dernier. Roulé en boule sur le canapé et hautement surveillé par le blond survolté, Sasuke se voyait obligé de resté là à supporter les cris de ce dernier.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et Sasuke sauta littéralement sur Kisame.

\- Mes bouchons d'oreilles ! supplia-t-il alors que le colosse se marrait en douce.

Deidara se redressa et se jeta au cou du plus jeune.

\- Hey tu me vexes là ! Siffla-t-il en voyant Sasuke glisser avec délices les précieux bouchons dans ses oreilles frémissantes.

Kisame ricana et alla déposer le reste des courses dans la cuisine tandis que le blond continuait à déblatérer toutes sortes de choses que Sasuke n'écoutait plus savourant le calme tout relatif que lui prodiguait le cadeau de Kisame.

Il sentit soudain la place à côté de lui s'affaisser et il leva son regard sombre vers l'homme qui le fixait. Sasuke retira ses bouchons et posa un regard interrogatif sur lui.

\- Bon parlons peu mais parlons bien. On va pas te nourrir à l'œil. Donc tu vas devoir apporter ta part.

\- Mon père…

\- Non non, je m'en fous que ton père te verse une rente, j'en veux pas de ta rente. Tu dois bosser !

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais… Tu avais bien postulé pour un concours pour dessiner un manga non ?

Sasuke hocha lentement la tête. Ce concours remontait à plusieurs semaines et il lui était totalement sortit de l'esprit.

\- Et il ne t'ait pas venu à l'idée d'aller voir les résultats ?

\- Je n'ai pas accès à mon courrier.

\- Et ta boite mail ?

\- Euh…

\- Alors tu vas chercher ton ordinateur et tu vas regarder tes mails allez on se bouge le rentier.

\- Chuis pas un rentier, bougonna le brun dédaigneusement.

\- Bouge ton cul ! Siffla Kisame sans quitter le canapé. Dei ! File-moi une bière.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et vint lui porter une bière.

\- Bah tu l'as pas ouverte ?

\- T'as pas demandé ! Sourit-t-il en s'éloignant.

\- Où tu vas ? Et ma bière ?

\- Va te l'ouvrir toi-même je retourne bosser ! Mon art n'attend pas et je suis ultra inspiré.

\- N'importe quoi ! Souffla Kisame. Je vis avec des barges !

Le colosse se leva et alla décapsuler sa bouteille avant de hurler.

\- Chaton ramène ton cul ou je viens te chercher.

Sasuke entra dans le salon en marmonnant.

\- Ça va ça va je suis là.

Il posa son ordinateur et le brancha avant de l'allumer.

\- Montre-moi tes bras ! Demanda Kisame.

\- J'ai rien fait.

\- Si t'as rien fait t'as rien à cacher. Montre.

Sasuke soupira agacé et releva ses manches pour présenter ses avants bras enfin cicatrisé à son logeur.

\- Bien. Maintenant tes mails.

\- Nia nia nia… maronna Sasuke en s'asseyant devant son pc et en ouvrant sa boite mail.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Pour reprendre sa vie en main Sasuke, motivé par ses trois colocataires, se mit à dessiner sa douloureuse histoire sous forme de manga. Il créa une histoire d'amour impossible entre une peluche chat et un animal sauvage. Peu à peu sous ses doigts les aventures de cette peluche chat possédant une âme et de son Renard prenaient vie. Au fur et à mesure de l'avancé des planches et de l'histoire, Sasuke posait sur ses feuilles les souffrances qu'il avait vécu et qui écorchaient encore son cœur. Soutenu,par les trois hommes qui ne le laissaient pas sombrer, il avançait pas à pas.

Sous l'impulsion de Deidara et de Kisame, Sasuke envoya son projet à une maison d'édition. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de recevoir un avis positif pour sa publication quelques semaines plus tard. Ce fut avec un plaisirs non dissimulé que Sasuke avait été sortir son carton du placard pour envahir le salon de son matériel de dessin et de ses planches afin de créer les prémices de son histoire…

Ce fut donc grâce au soutient de son petit groupe que Sasuke se mit peu à peu à remonter la pente. Il tachait de faire le tri dans ses pensées et de mettre les morceaux de sa vie en ordre. Ses premières planches ne tardèrent pas à être publié sous la pulsion de son responsable éditorial sous forme de mini histoire avant que ne lui soit demandé quelques mois plus tard de réaliser de quoi être publier sous forme de Tankobon.

Yahiko était un véritable démon et ne lui laissait pas une minute de répit le harcelant pour qu'il soit dans les temps et reprenant le moindre de ses dessins. Il arrivait à Sasuke de tout envoyé valser tellement il lui mettait la pression. Le jeune mangaka voyait son fax crier jusque tard dans la nuit pour lui renvoyer les planches à revoir.

À l'approche du bouclage, Sasuke cumulait les nuits blanches, les cernes et les crampes aux mains. Il était imbuvable et retrouvait dans ces moments là, le sale caractère qui le caractérisait avant de tomber sous le charme de son serveur blond et qu'il en arrive à se perdre lui-même.

Voyant que Sasuke reprenait du poil de la bête, Kisame commença à mettre celui-ci régulièrement dehors pour ses recherches. L'envoyant à la bibliothèque, ou faire des courses afin qu'il se réintègre à la vie en société. Ce qui n'avait pas été si simple que cela, vivant en reclus à l'abri dans sa bulle l'idée d'aller affronter le monde extérieur était une chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Chaque fois qu'il sortait il avait la curieuse impression de vivre en dehors du monde réel.

Puis il lui proposa de sortir un peu plus pour réfléchir lorsque celui-ci tournait en rond dans l'appartement les rendant tous fou.

Ce jour-là, enfin de repos mais à bout Kisame l'avait gentiment fichu dehors avec sa sacoche et son ordinateur.

\- Va donc au café du coin ! Tu nous soûles à tourner en rond comme un animal en cage.C'est mon jour de congé, je veux du calme pas un Chaton en furie !

Sasuke se retrouva donc porte close dans le couloir. Ses orbes sombres se firent orageux et il se retint de donner un coup de pieds dans celle-ci. Il se contenta d'émettre un grognement avant de descendre l'escalier en râlant.

À peine arrivé en bas de l'immeuble son téléphone émit le bip caractéristique de l'arrivée d'un sms. Il sortit son portable et vit l'expéditeur.

Kisame à Sasuke :

_« Pas de retour avant 2 heures minimum. »_

de Sasuke à Kisame :

_« et je vais où ? »_

De Kisame à Sasuke

_« au Toffee shop ! Je passerai te chercher à 17h. »_

Sasuke tressaillit. S'il y avait bien un endroit où il n'avait pas envie de mettre les pieds c'était bien là. Et comme si Kisame avait lu dans ses pensées il reçut un nouveau message.

_« Naruto ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. » _

Le simple fait de lire son nom suffit à faire s'accélérer les battements de son cœur, à nouer sa gorge et à le rendre fébrile. Il lutta contre une avalanche de sentiment tous plus puissant les uns que les autres.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Il avait hésité, longtemps passant et repassant de loin devant le café. Il avait regardé à l'intérieur, était repartit et revenu avec toujours présente dans son ventre cette fichue boule d'angoisse. Puis un coup de vent le glaça jusqu'au trognon et l'obligea à pousser la porte du café tant il était transit. Une voix féminine l'accueillit et l'invita à prendre place.

Sasuke laissa les souvenirs l'envahirent, le renvoyant plusieurs mois en arrière lorsqu'il était entrée pour la première fois, lorsqu'il avait entendu sa voix, le frisson qui l'avait parcouru, les battements de son cœur qui s'était accéléré. Il inspira profondément et commanda un cappuccino avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le fond du café à une table libre avec deux banquettes de couleurs bordeaux qui se faisaient face.

Il prit place et serra sa sacoche contre lui, il baissa les yeux sur elle et l'ouvrit, couché au fond de celle-ci Nyanta-chan le fixait avec son sourire abîmé. sa main alla caresser la bouille de la peluche avant qu'il ne la posa à côté de lui, son regard se porta sur la route passante puis traversa celle-ci pour regarder les passants sur le trottoir. Sa main sortit autant par réflexe que par habitude son cahier de croquis, sa trousse et il s'enferma dans sa bulle.…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke émit un grognement tout en continuant à laisser sa plume tracer ses traits fins et délicats, pendant que son responsable faisait les dernières corrections. Le visage crispé et concentré Sasuke ne relevait pas la tête de ses planches alors que de temps à autres la pointe du stylo de Yahiko venait reprendre son travail, mettant du rouge partout sur ses planches le faisant grogner.

Le jeune mangaka laissa échapper un soupir et lui tendit son ouvrage avant de retourner travailler à la suivante. Depuis une semaine c'était du non-stop, il avait envoyé ses planches à temps mais il y avait trop à reprendre, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le décors qui convenait, la bouille de ses protagonistes ne lui convenaient pas. Il avait l'impression que son trait n'arrêtait pas de changer et il avait du mal à exprimer ce qu'il voulait. Tout son argent passait dans la commande de ses planches et autres plumes qu'il usait à force de recommencer.

Une tasse fut posé près de lui mais il ne releva pas la tête, c'est à peine s'il avait conscience de son environnement tout tournait pour lui autour de son travail. Yahiko leva la tête de sa correction et sourit au jeune serveur qui le regardait. Naruto lui rendit celui-ci et repartit à son travail. Il n'aurait pas dû être là mais Sakura était malade et il avait dû la remplacer au pied levé.

C'était la première fois depuis trois mois qu'il croisait Sasuke. Il avait été plus que surprit en arrivant de trouver assit à cette table si particulière le jeune frère de son amant et son cousin. Naruto s'était approché doucement et avait vu Yahiko en plein travail avec le jeune homme. Ils s'étaient donc salués de loin.

Naruto avait été étonné de voir que celui-ci dessinait et qu'en plus c'était son cousin qui s'occupait de son édition. Découvrir qu'il était publié et qu'il avait vraiment un beau coup de crayon l'avait laissé perplexe.

Il réalisait là encore qu'il ne le connaissait pas du tout.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Naruto avait passé toute sa journée à les servir sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui porte attention tant ils étaient concentré sur leur travail. De temps en temps, il entendait la voix de Yahiko se fâcher et celle qu'il ne tarda pas à reconnaître froide et tranchante de Sasuke. Il ricanait quand il les entendait se prendre la tête. Il ne comprenait pas tout mais cela le divertissait.

En fin d'après-midi, Sasuke posa enfin son stylo, il avait mal à la tête, mal aux doigts et souffrait de crampe. Il laissa échapper une grimace alors que Yahiko ramassait les planches enfin prête à être envoyé à l'impression.

Le téléphone coincé contre son oreille, il informait en direct l'imprimerie de son heure d'arrivée. Il posa les yeux sur Sasuke dont la tête reposait sur ses planches qui avaient été refusé, les yeux clos il comatait. Il posa une main chaude sur les mèches brunes relevé par un élastique en haut de son crâne.

Sasuke sentit l'élastique glissé et ses mèches brunes tombé sur son visage.

\- Tu as bien bossé. fit il en ébouriffant les mèches emmêlés. Allez va dormir ! Je t'appelle dans la semaine pour te donner tes prochaines dates.

Une main fine et fatigué s'agita mollement avant de retomber sur la table couverte de feuille et de crayon en vrac. Un bazar impressionnant régnait. Naruto ramassa les verres vides et les tasses pour faire un peu de place.

Yahiko s'avança vers Naruto s'était installé pour faire la vaisselle derrière le bar.

\- Je préviens Kisame qu'on a fini, il va passer chercher Sasuke.

Puis il tendit un billet au blond avant d'ajouter.

\- Sers-lui un grand cappuccino avec beaucoup de chantilly, des nounours à la guimauve et une grosse part de gâteau chantilly fraise de ma part.

\- Il va choper un diabète avec ça ! Ricana son cousin amusé.

\- T'inquiète pas pour lui ! Sourit son aîné. Je te le laisse, je dois filer, je vais être en retard à l'impression.

\- Ok.

Naruto embrassa son cousin et regarda celui-ci filer à sa voiture. Il eut un sourire amusé et retourna préparer la commande. Il posa le tout sur un plateau et se dirigea vers le jeune mangaka qui triait maintenant ses planches. Il mettait de côté les colorisations qui avaient été refusé en soupirant.

C'était démoralisant parfois de voir tout son travail partir à la poubelle ou ne pas être retenu. Chaque planche comptait pour lui, elle représentait une partie de lui, de ses émotions, de ses sentiments. C'était des heures de travail, des nuits blanches, des interrogations sans réponses.

Son regard se posa sur l'une de ses planches représentant un renard. La colorisation était trop sombre et avait été refusé pour quelque chose de plus doux. Il la posa sur la pile de ce qu'il trierait plus tard et rangea dans sa sacoche ses planches vierges avant de s'attaquer à ses crayons, à ses plumes, à ses pinceaux, les rangeant par ordre, par numéro et par coloris…

Son regard s'écarquilla légèrement lorsqu'il vit atterrir devant lui l'énorme part de gâteau et la tasse recouverte de chantilly avec deux nounours à la guimauve.

\- Mais… commença-t-il.

\- C'est de la part de Yahiko.

Sasuke leva la tête et ses onyx croisèrent les orbes azurs de l'homme en face de lui. Il retint un frémissement. Bon sang cet homme lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Il tacha de calmer sa respiration et raffermit sa voix avant de le remercier.

Mais au lieu de partir, celui-ci s'assit en face de lui et posa son menton dans sa main, observant le jeune homme. Il était intrigué et s'interrogeait sur celui-ci. Pour se donner une contenance et s'occuper, Sasuke se saisit de sa cuillère et entreprit de manger la chantilly de son viennois.

Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant savourant sa pâtisserie.

\- Mmm…

Un sourire étira les lèvres du blond devant le visage détendu et visiblement serein du plus jeune.

\- Tu as l'air de te régaler.

Sasuke replongea sa cuillère dans la chantilly sans lui répondre. Naruto reprit sa contemplation, celui qui lui faisait face, avait un visage fin, une peau nacré et sans aucune imperfection remarqua-t-il hormis les cernes qu'il ne pouvait dissimuler, il était très beau. Différemment de son aîné certes mais il avait une beauté féline, racé. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention avant, son esprit s'étant arrêté sur la case « le petit frère ».

Il se demandait comment il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant. Si comme il l'avait entendu Sasuke venait à chaque fois qu'il travaillait, pourquoi n'avait-il jamais posé son regard sur lui ? Il n'en avait aucun souvenir pourtant il était loin de passer inaperçu se fit il la reflexion. .

\- Tu dessines vraiment bien. Fit Naruto en prenant la colorisation qui n'avait pas été rangé. Tu ne voudrais pas me la donner ?

Sasuke ouvrit légèrement la bouche mais ne répondit pas. Il avait une énorme boule dans la gorge et avait déjà du mal à rester stoïque. Il attendait simplement de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Il avala une fraise.

\- Tu ne veux pas me parler ?

\- Tu veux quoi Naruto ? Soupira Sasuke en reposant sa cuillère lentement.

Les yeux sombres tristes, fatigués le détaillèrent lentement remontant des mains croisés devant lui, au bras puissant, s'arrêtant aux épaules large contre lesquels il aurait aimé se blottir. Puis enfin il se posa sur son visage d'abord le menton, fort et carré, les lèvres pleines, le nez droit et enfin ses yeux… Ses yeux d'un bleu si pur, si limpide qui semblaient incapable de duplicité ou de mensonge mais qui pouvait devenir aussi dur que l'acier le plus résistant.

\- Je veux… Enfin je veux essayer de vous réconcilier toi et ton frère.

\- Non !

La voix claqua sèche et froide sans appel.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Naruto.

\- À ton avis ?

\- À cause de… moi ? C'est ridicule ça n'en vaut pas la peine !

\- Cette conversation s'arrête ici ! Je rentre chez moi ! Au revoir Naruto !

Naruto l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'il se levait pour partir.

\- Attends si tu es revenu ici, c'est bien pour reprendre contact non ?

\- Non ! C'est parce que c'est juste en face de mon appartement ! Et que ça permet à Dei et à Kis' de me surveiller !

Sasuke se dégagea et s'éloigna rapidement, la sonnette du café tinta doucement lorsqu'il sortit clôturant ainsi un premier contact des plus houleux.

Naruto se rassit et posa son menton dans sa main perplexe.

\- Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il avait un caractère aussi pourri, maugréa-t-il.

Des dizaines de questions tournaient dans la tête de Naruto à lui donner le tournis.

Pourquoi venir ici ? Parce que c'est pratique ?

Il était Surveillé ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne pas vouloir renouer le contact ?

À cause de lui ? Pourquoi ? Il n'était en rien dans leurs affaires.

Il soupira. Est-ce qu'il devait en parler à Itachi? Ces derniers temps le sujet "petit frère" faisait exploser l'aîné. Finalement dire à son amant qu'il avait vu son cadet n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qui soit.

Son regard clair se posa de nouveau sur la table et il y découvrit la colorisation. L'avait-il oublié ou bien l'avait-il laissé pour lui ? Tout heureux, il prit celle-ci et alla la mettre bien en vue sur le haut de son bar. Il se dit que la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait il devrait lui demander de la dédicacer. Qui sait dans quelque année elle pourrait valoir une fortune !

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke s'étira et se frotta les yeux. Les semaines s'écoulaient à toute allure depuis qu'il avait commencé à être publié, il ne voyait parfois pas le jour. Il ne sortait que très peu et le plus souvent c'était parce que Kisame le jetait dehors avec son sac à dos, sa peluche et son carnet de croquis avec un horaire de retour.

Et quelque chose lui disait au vu du remue-ménage autour de lui que cela allait encore être le cas aujourd'hui. Il lui restait une semaine pour terminer ses planches pour sa prochaine publication et il était en retard. Il avait déjà demandé un report supplémentaire et Yahiko n'avait pas mâché ses mots. Il se mit à jeter des petites boules de papiers droits dans la corbeille déjà débordante.

Il n'arrivait pas à créer le paysage qu'il voulait pour y installer le renard. Et encore moins à imaginer l'expression de son chat. Il avait beau avoir visionné des dizaines de vidéo, vu des centaines de clichés, de dessin, avoir fait des milliers d'esquisse rien ne lui convenait. Les feuilles s'empilaient, les copeaux de ses crayons aussi.. Il en avait fait de petit tas qu'il avait trié par coloris dans des petits pots transparents.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et observa un long moment le plafond jusqu'à ce qu'un pied vienne se poser sur son ventre. Le faisant grogner.

\- Debout la larve ! Va donc t'aérer ! Siffla Hidan et le poussant du pieds.

\- Pas envie.

\- On te demande pas ton avis Chaton ! Fit Kisame en le mettant sur ses pieds. Va te laver, habille toi et va voir dehors si on y est !

Sasuke grommela et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en soupirant.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il fut jeté hors de l'appartement avec pour consigne d'aller prendre le soleil. Le mangaka laissa échapper un grognement quand la porte lui fut purement et simplement refermer au nez. Son chat dans les bras, il ajusta son sac à dos et se décida à sortir …

Le soleil le frappa de plein fouet, les rayons doux et chaud l'obligèrent à mettre ses lunettes noires. Il ne se souvenait plus à quand remontait sa dernière sortie dehors. D'ailleurs on était quel mois ?

Il se mit à déambuler dans les rues évitant autant que possible la foule et les rues trop animées. Les terrasses débordaient de clients et rien que ça, le fatiguait déjà.

Il ne savait pas où il pouvait bien aller. Ses pas finirent par le mener au « Toffee shop » une fois encore. Il laissa son regard errer sur les serveurs et voyant que celui qu'il ne voulait pas voir ne semblait pas présent il se décida à entrer pour prendre un cappuccino. Il se cala dans le fond de la salle et sortit son carnet mettant Nyanta-chan au fond du sac. Son regard sombre se posa sur la route puis sur le trottoir là-bas en face. Il s'apprêtait à passer à autre chose lorsque son attention fut attirée par un étrange manège…

Là, en face sur le trottoir des gens s'arrêtaient puis repartaient, parfois revenaient, se baissaient. Il vit une femme avec un enfant s'arrêter et repartir l'enfant en pleurs. Perdu dans sa contemplation et ses interrogations, il ne vit pas le temps passer, ni les serveurs du début de journée être remplacés…

Un grand blond s'avança pour débarrasser la tasse vide et fut immobilisé dans son geste par celle-ci toujours pleine mais froide. Du café noir ? Son regard se posa sur le jeune homme toujours le nez rivé à la fenêtre.

\- Et le café ?

\- J'aime pas le café noir ! J'avais demandé un cappuccino. Marmonna le brun agacé d'être dérangé dans son occupation.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Là…

\- Où ça ?

\- Là en face… Tu vois pas sur le trottoir tous ces gens …

Naruto se pencha un peu plus et plissa les yeux pour comprendre ce qui interpellait autant son client. Et son regard se porta enfin sur l'agitation qui retenait son attention.

\- Ah je comprends.

Sasuke se redressa et se tourna vers le blond qui était quasiment collé à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends ? Fit-il agacé.

\- C'est probablement des chatons abandonnés.

Les orbes onyx se firent interrogatifs alors que Naruto se redressait.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais vu de chatons abandonnés dans un carton ? Cela arrive souvent, ici c'est une rue passante alors les gens y laissent les chatons dans l'espoir qu'ils trouvent un maître.

Sasuke se détourna de nouveau et reporta son intérêt sur le carton.

\- Des chatons… souffla-t-il d'une voix blessé.

Une main le saisit brusquement et le tira à sa suite.

\- Mais…

Sasuke n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir qu'il se retrouvait dehors suivant un Naruto qui traversait à grande enjambé la rue pour le traîner devant le dit-carton. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul chaton dedans, une boule de fourrure recroquevillé dans un coin qui ne bougeait plus.

Sasuke sentit un pincement le saisir et il n'aimât pas ça du tout. Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il s'était penché au-dessus lorsqu'un passant revient et jeta un chaton dans le carton, alors que l'enfant à ses côtés pleurait. L'adulte partit en tirant l'enfant lui expliquant que leur propriétaire ne voulait pas d'animaux…

Sasuke reporta son attention sur les deux chatons, celui qui venait d'être rapporté monta sur celui qui ne bougeait pas. Du bout des doigts Sasuke repoussa celui qui montait sur l'autre.

\- Il va mourir. Fit la voix rauque à ses côtés.

\- Hein ?

\- Il va mourir. Il doit être malade. Lui signala Naruto en lui désignant la boule grise.

Après avoir hésité Sasuke tendit la main pour l'attraper et le soulever. Le chaton émit un faible miaulement tandis que l'autre cherchaient à grimper à son tour s'accrochant à sa manche. Il le saisit par le cou et le plus en forme émit un miaulement caractéristique.

\- Celui-là est en bonne santé. Fit le serveur. Il trouvera une famille. Mais l'autre ne passera pas la nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ?

\- Hein ? Demanda Naruto ébahi.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser là comme ça.

\- Tu veux en faire quoi ? L'interrogea-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas… souffla Sasuke en les serrant doucement contre lui.

À nouveau un passant passa et rapporta un autre chaton sous le regard glacial du brun. Pourquoi les prenaient-ils pour les jeter ensuite ? Ce n'était pas des déchets, mais des êtres vivants !

Naruto posa son regard clair sur le visage de marbre de Sasuke. Il était surpris que malgré son visage fermé, il y ait autant d'émotion dans les orbes sombres. Il eut un doux sourire et attrapant le dernier chaton, il le colla dans les bras du brun qui le rattrapa maladroitement vu qu'il en tenait déjà deux.

\- Allez amène-toi.

\- Où ça ?

Naruto le tira par la manche et l'emmena jusqu'à sa voiture. Sasuke leva un sourcil en voyant la vieille guimbarde qui devait avoir au moins 15 ans si ce n'était plus. Il fut poussé sur le siège passager puis attaché.

\- Tiens bien les chatons. Fit Naruto en démarrant.

Sasuke n'avait pas ouvert la bouche mais il n'y comprenait rien. Cet homme était vraiment étrange. N'était-il pas censé l'ignorer ? Faire comme s'il n'existait pas ? Et puis d'ailleurs ne sortait-il pas avec son frère alors pourquoi lui tournait-il autour ? Perdu dans ses réflexions et dans le tumulte de ses pensées anarchiques, il ne vit pas que la voiture s'était arrêtée.

\- Allez princesse sort de la voiture.

\- Ne m'appelle pas princesse ! Et où on est ?

\- Chez un ami, Kiba. Lui et sa famille sont vétérinaires de mère en fils depuis toujours. On va lui amener tes chatons. Si quelqu'un peut sauvez ta bestiole c'est eux !

\- C'est pas ma bestiole… ronchonna le brun.

Naruto le tira par le bras et entra en criant.

\- Kiba c'est moi !

Puis se tournant vers Sasuke .

\- C'est fou ce que tu es râleur !

\- Je ne râle pas d'abord… maugréa le brun. Je m'exprime.

\- Ah ouais ? Faudra que tu m'expliques où est la différence.

Au même moment un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille accompagné d'un énorme chien blanc déboula en braillant.

\- Yo Naruto ! T'as enfin décidé d'avoir un vrai chien ? Se moqua le jeune homme en lui sautant dessus.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Je t'amène des chatons.

\- Des chatons ? Naruto, je m'occupe des chiens moi pas des minets !

\- Kiba ! Soupira Naruto devant la blague idiote de son ami.

\- Ok ok allez montre-moi tes micro animaux.

Sasuke s'approcha et posa les trois boules de fourrures sur le plan de travail.

Kiba se saisit du premier qui essaya de le mordre tandis qu'il lui massait le ventre.

\- Allez sois-sage ou je te donne à manger à Akamaru ! Fit-il en examinant le petit chaton qui bataillait.

Un aboiement ne tarda pas à répondre au commentaire du maître alors que le gros chien se faisait caresser par un Naruto visiblement enchanté.

Après l'examen des deux plus alerte, il passa sur le dernier. La petite boule n'avait pas bougé, il examina son ventre, massa son cou longuement sous de faible couinement.

\- Mouais…

Naruto avait délaissé Akamaru et c'était rapproché de Sasuke qui attendait le verdict. Si rien ne transpirait sur son visage l'angoisse lui nouait bel et bien l'estomac.

\- Alors ? Interrogea Naruto.

\- Les deux là, ça va. Ils ont des puces faudra les laver et les traiter mais ils sont en bonne santé. Celui-là par contre il a des vers pleins l'estomac…d'où la diarrhée, donc il est déshydraté, il ne doit pas manger non plus ...c'est un cercle vicieux… Il faut le purger et essayer de le faire manger… Mais je ne donne pas cher de lui… Il est vraiment faiblard.

\- Il peut s'en sortir ?

\- Franchement j'en sais rien. Il va falloir beaucoup s'en occuper. Lui donner le biberon et lui faire avaler des médicaments. Je vais te donner une poudre à mélanger au lait, à chaque biberon parce que le lait ça risque d'augmenter la diarrhée. Il faudra le laver et surveiller qu'il ne se lèche pas. Je vais te donner un gel pour le vermifuger, pareil tu lui mets au fond de la gorge et il faut qu'il l'avale.

\- Merci Kiba.

\- De rien mec ! Mais je garantis pas. Si, il survit faudra me les ramener dans une semaine on évaluera leur âge et il faudra attendre leur trois mois pour les vacciner. Les deux autres aussi faut les vermifuger et les laver. Je te donne des pipettes pour les puces, les tiques et autres parasites.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Naruto se gara devant le café et Sasuke sortit son chaton glissé dans son giron. Il avait gardé le plus faible et Kiba avait accepté de s'occuper des deux autres. Naruto ayant promis de venir récupérer le rouquin dans une semaine. Le mangaka entra dans le café afin d'y récupérer ses affaires abandonnées. Du coup l'après-midi avait vie passé? Kisame allait surement râler parce qu'il n'avait pas prévenu. Il prit son sac à dos tandis que Naruto se faisait reprendre par la jeune serveuse. La jeune femme campée sur ses deux jambes le tenait par une oreille et hurlait à pleins poumons.

Elle était furieuse qu'il soit partit sans la prévenir et en la laissant seule pour assurer le service.

Sasuke ne put retenir un rictus de voir le serveur blond pourtant pas de petite carrure avec son mètre quatre-vingt se faire sévèrement houspiller par la jeune femme. Il ajusta son sac et vérifia l'état de son chaton. Naruto secoua la tête et revint vers lui en râlant qu'il était sur le point de devenir sourd.

\- Je te dépose ?

\- J'habite en face. Fit Sasuke en avançant vers la porte.

Naruto lui emboîta le pas et traversa derrière lui.

\- Où ça ?

Sans lui répondre Sasuke continua sa route et poussa la porte vitré de son immeuble. Il commença à monter alors que Naruto le suivait en regardant autour de lui.

\- Ah ouais c'est carrément à côté. Tu as vu sur la rue ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui et leva un sourcil.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ben je te ramène.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit et Sasuke se fit alpaguer par un colosse pire que Naruto.

\- T'étais où chaton ? Ça fait une heure que j'essaie de te joindre sur ton portable !

Sasuke soupira et leva ses mains vers le visage de Kisame. L'homme loucha sur la boule de fourrure qui émit un faible miaulement.

\- Chaton c'est pas l'armée du salut ici ! Et encore moins la SPA !

\- Il est tout seul. Signala Sasuke sans se démonter d'une voix neutre.

\- Et alors ? C'est bien de vivre seul ! Regarde-moi !

\- Tu ne vis pas seul ! Y'a Hidan et Dei qui vivent avec toi.

\- Ouais et j'ai déjà adopté un chaton, j'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'un deuxième.

\- Qui c'est que tu traites de Chaton, le requin ?

\- Toi chaton ! D'ailleurs t'as pas payé ton loyer ce mois-ci.

\- Si j'ai payé ! T'as qu'à regarder dans ton courrier.

\- Mais pourquoi tu mets ton paiement dans le courrier bon sang ! Tu couches avec moi ! Tu peux pas me le donner en main propre.

\- Non !

\- Et pourquoi ! Siffla-t-il en fouillant parmi le tas de lettre que personne n'ouvrait.

\- Hum… Parce que ça t'emmerde et que j'adore te faire chier ? Demanda Sasuke avec un rictus.

\- Chaton tu vas dormir au salon cette nuit !

Sasuke haussa les épaules et partit dans la cuisine après s'être déchaussé. Il sortit de son sac la boite de lait et le biberon donné par l'ami de Naruto et se mit en devoir de nourrir leur nouveau locataire.

Kisame reporta son regard sur le jeune homme blond qui était resté à l'entrée.

\- Euh bon je vais y aller. Sasuke je passerai te chercher dans une semaine pour t'emmener chez le vétérinaire.

Un vague grognement lui répondit.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui ? Fit il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Probablement. Répondit Kisame en le détaillant de la tête au pied.

\- Euh bon j'y vais alors… Au revoir.

\- Ouais…

Kisame referma derrière le jeune serveur. Il n'aimait pas ça mais alors pas du tout. Il renifla et se dirigea vers la cuisine où le dernier arrivant donnait le biberon à une boule de fourrure toute maigrichonne.

\- Purée on dirait toi ! Râla le colosse.

Sasuke leva un sourcil mais ne répondit pas.

\- Je t'avertis chaton ! Il ne dort pas avec nous ! Ah au fait ton éditeur a appelé t'es à la bourre pour rendre tes planches.

Le jeune mangaka grimaça « _aie aie aie il n'allait pas encore beaucoup dormir dans les jours à venir _» pensa-t-il.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Tadam fin du chapitre 3, Naruto le retour dans la vie de Sasuke.

Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre?

Il est moins noir que les autres, plus doux je trouve.

J'attends avec impatience vos retour sur ce bonne semaine à tous.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**TITRE** : Dilemme Amoureux  
**RATING** : M

**GENRE **: Yaoi NaruxIta et NaruxSasu  
**BASE **: Naruto

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

_**Résumé **_Sasuke est un jeune mangaka qui vit en reclus chez ses parents. Il a quitté le lycée car il s'y faisait persécuté. Sans ami il est très proche de son frère et de son meilleur ami Kisame à qui il confit tout. Mais lorsque son frère drague celui dont il est amoureux plus rien ne va.

.

.

Review:

.

Hello **_guest du chapitre 2_**: Si tu peux te trouver un petit nom ça serait plus facile pour te retrouver lol =) En tout cas contente de savoir que tu continu à lire cette histoire et qu'elle te plait. Pas de soucis pour naruto il finira bien par arriver à quelque chose lol Ah toi après de voir si il aura su se faire pardonner ou pas =)

.

_**Lea: **_Coucou comment vas-tu? Ah moi aussi j'adore Sasuke en mode chaton.

* * *

.

.

**Dilemme Amoureux**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**CHAP 04**

**.**

Une semaine plus tard et des cernes sous les yeux, ce fut un zombie qui se tenait au milieu du salon, le regard hagard. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café aussi noir que ses yeux tandis qu'un blond très amusé allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée sur laquelle on s'acharnait.

L'artiste regarda le nouvel arrivant de la tête aux pieds et lui sourit.

\- Salut beau blond ! Tu viens pour poser pour moi ?

\- Nani ? Interrogea Naruto ne voyant pas le rapport avec son arrivée. Je viens chercher Sasuke pour l'emmener chez le vétérinaire. Fit-il étonné.

\- Oh ! Sourit le blond en face de lui en repoussant ses longs cheveux dans son dos. Chaton ! Cria-t-il, c'est ton taxi pour aller chez le veto !

Un jeune brun en mode automatique s'avança vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Qui va où ? Marmonna Sasuke en plissant ses yeux fatigués.

\- Toi chaton t'as rendez-vous chez le veto, il parait.

\- Je vais pas chez le veto moi, je suis pas un animal ! Siffla Sasuke en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant.

Son regard morne et cerné se posa sur le blond un peu trop énergique qui se tenait devant leur porte avec son sourire lumineux et sa bonne humeur.

\- Naruto ?

\- Ouip ! On a rendez-vous avec Kiba pour le chaton. Ne me dit pas que t'as oublié ? Fit Naruto en croisant les bras.

Sasuke se massa les yeux avant de lui répondre un brin agacé.

\- C'est la semaine du bouclage, là tu vois !

Il s'approcha et attrapa Naruto par sa cravate et attira son visage près du sien.

\- Je vais buter ton cousin, la prochaine fois que je le vois, je le fais rôtir et le faire mariner aux petits oignons !

Puis il relâcha le blond en le priant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Je vais chercher Milk, il doit faire la sieste avec Kisame, fit Sasuke pour lui-même en s'éloignant d'un pas mal assuré.

Deidara se mit à rire.

\- N'oublie pas de revenir quand tu seras arrivé dans la chambre.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard assassin sous le regard moqueur du blond qui se détourna en haussant les épaules reportant son attention sur Naruto.

\- Alors t'es Naruto c'est ça ?

\- Euh ouais.

Deidara se mit à lui tourner autour l'examinant de haut en bas.

\- T'es pas mal...Tu as l'air bien musclé.

Les mains de l'artiste se mirent à glisser sur les formes fermes.

\- Intéressant.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu ne voudrais pas poser pour moi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ah je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis le locataire numéro 3, Kisame étant le 1, Hidan est le 2, moi c'est 3 … et Chaton c'est le 4. Je m'appelle Deidara mais tout le monde me surnomme Deï, je suis sculpteur et peintre à mes heures perdues.

\- Dei ! hurla une voix du fond de l'appartement.

\- Ah je crois que mon chéri m'appelle. Enfin ma proposition tient toujours si tu as du temps ! Je te sculpterai bien ! Hésite pas tu sais où me trouver ! À plus tard !

Naruto regarda éberlué le jeune homme s'éloigner en tortillant outrageusement des hanches. En passant devant la porte où Sasuke avait disparu, il ouvrit celle-ci à la volée et cria :

\- Chaton, Véto !

Un grognement lui répondit alors que le jeune homme brun ressortait avec niché dans ses mains une petite boule de fourrure couleur crème.

Naruto sourit envoyant avec quel soin Sasuke s'occupait de ce petit être si fragile.

\- Ah je t'ai apporté quelque chose, sembla-t-il se souvenir soudainement.

Sasuke releva son visage fatigué et pâle vers son interlocuteur. Celui-ci lui tendait un sac en plastique.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un cadeau…

\- Où est le papier cadeau ? Demanda très sérieusement le jeune mangaka sous le regard effaré du serveur.

Un rictus étira le coin des lèvres du jeune homme brun qui s'empara du sac pour en visionner le contenu d'un œil critique.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ?

Naruto attrapa le contenu du sac et en sortit un sweat-shirt, puis il vint l'enfiler au jeune homme en face de lui. Sasuke se débattit mais avec le chaton dans ses mains il ne pouvait pas trop faire ce qu'il voulait, il ne tarda pas à se retrouver vêtu de l'étrange vêtement. Celui-ci avait une capuche et une immense poche sur le devant ainsi que deux pompons.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que….

Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et glissa le chaton dans la poche qui se situait sur le devant du sweat.

\- Et voilà ! Comme ça tu peux le garder avec toi ! Termina le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or avec un immense sourire. Ça te va très bien !

Sasuke grogna et alla se planter devant le miroir avec son étrange vêtement, le chaton c'était déjà roulé en boule dans la poche. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre sentant le petit renflement dans celle-ci. Le sweat ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il avait l'air d'une peluche, mais c'était vraiment pratique pour transporter Milk.

Le jeune mangaka revint vers Naruto et le dévisagea.

\- Merci….je suppose.

Le serveur hocha la tête.

\- Ouais on va dire ça. C'est un début et mieux que d'être ignoré.

\- Mm…

\- On y va ?

Sasuke attrapa son sac à dos et lui emboîta le pas.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Lorsque Naruto ramena Sasuke celui-ci somnolait à moitié, le blond avait été obligé de le porter. Il avait rendu les armes, Yahiko avait eu raison de lui, la semaine avant le bouclage de son nouveau chapitre avait été horrible. Il avait travaillé jour et nuit pour corriger tout ce que lui avait demandé son éditeur. Il avait déjà eu du mal à rester éveillé à l'aller mais au retour, cela avait été trop lui demander. Naruto avait en plus mis de la musique parce que le silence du brun le stressait et Sasuke avait sombré après, en à peine cinq minutes de voiture.

Il donna un coup de pieds dans la porte ne pouvant frapper avec ses mains. Un grand gaillard aux dents pointues lui ouvrit.

\- Ouais ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- Salut je ramène le chaton et son propriétaire, je peux entrer ?

\- Mmm…. Hidan sembla réfléchir quelques secondes devant le regard du blond qui reflétait de plus en plus l'étonnement. Ouais vas-y. Il lui ait arrivé quoi au chaton ?

\- Visite de routine chez le vétérinaire et vermifuge.

Celui qui venait de lui ouvrir le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Naruto posa son fardeau avec soin sur le canapé et se redressa pour lui faire face.

Hidan le détailla de la tête aux pieds, se demandant s'il avait à faire à un fou.

\- Tu...tu as emmené Sasuke chez le vétérinaire ?

\- Ben oui on avait rendez-vous.

\- Mais… Sasuke n'est pas un vrai chaton.

\- Nani ?

Naruto demeura un instant stupéfait. Vraiment ce groupe était des plus étranges. Il se frappa le front en secouant la tête avec un sourire comprenant le quiproquo.

\- Non j'ai emmené Sasuke pour son chat.

\- Ah mon dieu j'ai eu peur ! J'ai cru que t'avais vraiment emmené Sasuke chez le vétérinaire ! Soupira celui qui lui avait ouvert. Ah au fait je suis Hidan.

\- Locataire numéro 2 je présume ? Demanda Naruto en lui tendant la main.

\- Ah toi t'as rencontré L'amour de ma vie. Et toi tu es ?

\- Naruto.

\- Naruto ? Interrogea Hidan. Le Naruto ? Le serveur qui bosse au « Toffee shop » et sort avec Itachi ?

\- Sortait… Et euh ouais je bosse au « Toffee shop » comment vous...

Naruto le regardait sans comprendre, décidément tout le monde semblait le connaître ici, mais lui ne connaissait personne de ce groupe des plus hétéroclites, hormis Kisame qu'il avait vaguement aperçu lors de l'accident d'Itachi…

Hidan laissa son regard aller et venir sur toute la silhouette du jeune homme. Il plongea son regard froid dans les orbes azurs magnifiques, il détailla les mèches dorées, le visage carré, le regard franc, un physique solide et bien proportionné. Il croisa les bras et Naruto se laissa observer. Lorsqu'il jugea qu'il avait suffisamment été examiné, il croisa à son tour les bras.

\- Verdict ?

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut te faire confiance.

Naruto passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et soupira. Au même moment, Kisame arriva, la porte claqua et il balança ses chaussures avant de se retrouver face aux deux hommes qui se dévisageaient.

\- Oye, salut Naruto.

\- Salut Kisame.

Hidan dévisagea son locataire pas tranquille.

\- Il vient de ramener Sasu de chez le véto.

Kisame jeta un œil sur l'occupant du canapé qui ronflait paisiblement preuve en était de son épuisement pour qu'il ne se réveille pas malgré le raffut qui régnait, sachant que celui-ci avait un sommeil ultra léger.

\- Il a bien eu tous ses vaccins? ricana l'homme en posant sa veste avant de se pencher sur le jeune endormit.

Hidan leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Nope il l'a vermifugé!

\- Ah bah c'est pour ça qu'il était énervé le chaton! Bon c'est pas tout ça j'ai été cherché des bières on était à sec. Allez amène-toi Naruto on va discuter. Tu veux une bière ?

Après avoir hésité Naruto hocha la tête.

\- Euh je dois d'abord allez chercher mon chat, il est dans la voiture. Je ne pensais pas rester.

\- Pas de soucis, fit Hidan, donne tes clés je vais chercher la peluche bis !

\- Ah ? D'accord.

Naruto lui tendis ses clés.

\- C'est la petite Twingo orange.

\- Orange ? T'as peur de rien de mettre Sasuke dans une voiture orange. Ricana-t-il en sortant.

\- Quoi ? C'est beau le orange.

Kisame ricana à son tour et lui décapsula une bouteille, en se disant que c'était un miracle que Sasuke ait pu accepter de monter dans une voiture aussi tape à l'œil.

\- Assieds-toi faut qu'on discute.

Naruto leva un sourcil et reporta son attention sur l'homme en face de lui.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

\- De Sasuke.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Écoute je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là et avec lui. Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends mais ne t'avise pas de jouer avec lui.

\- Attends de quoi tu parles ?

\- Apparemment tu n'es pas au courant de tout, alors je vais résumer. Je ne récupérerai pas encore une fois ce gosse à la petite cuillère. Je le connais depuis qu'il est bébé ! Lui et Itachi je les ai presque élevés !

\- Hein ? Tu as élevé Itachi ?

\- Je l'ai rencontré il avait 13 ans, on était dans le même cours. Ses parents étaient souvent absent et il s'occupait fréquemment de Sasuke qui ne le lâchait pas, on aurait dit un poussin.

\- Attends comment tu pouvais être avec Itachi en cours ?

\- Hey je ne suis pas si vieux que ça ! Itachi est un génie il ne te l'a pas dit ? Il a eu son bac à 12 ans et à 13 ans il entrait en HEC. Bon c'est pas de ça que je veux te parler. Je veux juste que tu ne fasses pas de mal à mon chaton. Soit clair avec lui ! Tu sors avec son frère alors…

\- Je sortais avec lui…

Kisame avala une gorgée et regarda silencieusement le blond qui jouait avec la sienne.

\- On ne sort plus ensemble… enfin on fait une pause… je ne sais pas trop… c'est devenu compliqué, soupira-t-il. Tout allait bien entre nous… du moins je le croyais mais il y a eu pas mal de tension avec son frère et peu à peu cela a mit de la distance entre nous ,on a plus agit comme des amis que comme des amants. Je suis retourné dans mon appartement, il y a quelques temps déjà pour nous laisser de l'espace pour réfléchir.

\- Et ?

\- Rien… Je ne l'ai pas appelé … il ne l'a pas fait non plus… On en est là.

\- Ok, enfin ça, c'est tes affaires. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Juste sache que Sasuke était très amoureux de toi. Vraiment. Te voir avec son propre frère ça l'a vraiment foutu en l'air. Et nous on a dû recoller Sasuke… Il est encore fragile, je ne veux pas que tu lui donnes de faux espoir.

Le regard de Kisame, c'était fait particulièrement dur.

\- Je ne comprends pas, je ne le connaissais même pas. Souffla Naruto.

\- Ouais … et pourtant il venait tous les jours où tu bossais, dans ce café. Il connaissait tes horaires et tes jours de présence. Il aurait pu faire ton portrait les yeux fermés.

Les orbes bleus étaient écarquillés de surprise. Il ignorait tout de cela.

\- Je ne le savais pas.

\- Itachi le savait. Comme moi. C'est même nous qui avons poussé Sasuke à venir dans ton bar car lui se contentait de te regarder de l'extérieur… Même s'il a un caractère de merde, c'est quelqu'un qui a du mal à aller vers les autres. Itachi et lui sont de parfaits opposés.

Hidant bu un peu de sa bière et son regard se posa de nouveau sur naruto, cherchant à lire en lui s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou pas. Si il lui disait la vérité ou s'il mentait.

\- Itachi était un enfant plutôt renfermé, il faisait très adulte, très mâture pour son jeune âge, alors que Sasuke était un gamin souriant, insouciant et extraverti. En grandissant, Itachi s'est ouvert au monde et Sasuke s'est renfermé sur lui avec ses problèmes. Ta présence entre eux les a séparés.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu !

\- Ce n'est pas non plus ce que je dis. C'est un constat. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Itachi a agi comme ça. Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Il n'a rien fait. On a juste flashé l'un sur l'autre. Il m'a plu au premier regard. On est sorti boire un verre et ensuite on a dîné ensemble et de fil en aiguille, c'est arrivé.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

Naruto marqua un instant d'hésitation. Il y avait un moment qu'il s'interrogeait sur ses sentiments.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre. Ça ne me regarde pas. Mais le fait que tu ais besoin d'y réfléchir devrait te faire te remettre en question.

Kisame termina sa bière et alla la jeter.

\- Tu veux manger avec nous ?

Naruto le regarda ne sachant quoi répondre.

\- Tu sais, il suffit de dire oui ou non. Lui fit au même moment l'autre blond de l'appartement en passant à côté de lui. Vous auriez pu nous proposer de boire avec vous !

\- On avait à parler, fit Kisame.

\- Oui oui… Qui fait à manger ce soir ? C'était le tour de Sasuke mais il dort toujours je suis pas sur qu'on le verra avant demain, sourit Dei en posant un plaid sur le jeune mangaka toujours endormit sur le canapé et servant de matelas aux deux chatons.

Hidan s'étira et vint à son tour prendre une bière.

\- Puisque Sas' dort, on commande des pizzas ?

\- Naruto pizza ? Interrogea l'artiste qui s'était déjà emparé du téléphone.

Bien que surprit par la tournure des événements et de l'accueil finalement très chaleureux du groupe il hocha la tête et rejoignit les trois locataires autour de la carte des pizzas.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Depuis ce jour-là, Naruto était devenu un invité occasionnel qui passait pour emmener le chaton chez le vétérinaire et parfois ramenait le jeune mangaka le soir après son travail lorsque celui-ci était oublieux du monde, étant perdu dans le sien. Bien que parfois leur relation soit assez houleuse, Sasuke se révélant cynique à souhait et avait parfois la réflexion cinglante si ce n'était saignante. Naruto découvrait un jeune homme totalement à l'opposé de ce qu'il aurait pu penser.

Et Naruto ne marchait pas lorsque Sasuke le taquinait, il courrait et sortait de ses gongs à chaque fois amenant des disputes parfois totalement aberrantes et des plus divertissantes pour les clients présents qui désormais s'étaient habitués à leurs discussions pour le moins décousues et souvent hors de propos. L'ambiance dans le café lorsqu'ils étaient présent tous les deux étaient souvent très animé.

Cet après-midi-là, Naruto avait passé sa matinée en cuisine afin de tester une nouvelle pâtisserie. Il y avait mis beaucoup de lui et adorait ce qu'il avait créé. Et ce fut à Sasuke qu'il fit profiter de son dur labeur et déposa devant le jeune mangaka un adorable gâteau en forme de panda.

\- Naruto, je ne mange pas les Pandas, fit Sasuke en le regardant très sérieusement.

\- Nani ? Interrogea le blond sans comprendre alors qu'il lui tendait une cuillère dans laquelle reposait la tête du panda.

\- Naruto.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as décapité le panda.

Naruto profita que le brun ouvrait la bouche pour lui enfourner la cuillère dans la bouche.

\- Sauve les Bambous, Sasuke, mange un panda !

Sasuke se retrouva avec un mochi tout moelleux et pleins de crème de haricot rouge son pêché mignon. Il cacha sa bouche derrière sa main alors qu'il avalait sa bouchée.

\- Alors ? Interrogea Naruto devant l'air gourmand du jeune homme. C'est bon hein ? Tiens goûte le bambou.

Et il lui tendit un bambou en sucre filé parfumé à la menthe qui craqua sous sa langue et pétilla, le surprenant et se mêlant à une légère acidité qui contrastait avec le mochi si sucré.

Naruto attendait avec angoisse la réaction du jeune mangaka. Sasuke soupira et prenant appui sur sa main, il lâcha, le visage toujours aussi neutre.

\- C'est délicieux.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage du blond qui repartit en cuisine satisfait de lui en fredonnant sous le regard sombre et pourtant douloureux.

Avait-il conscience de ce qu'il éveillait toujours dans le cœur brisé du jeune mangaka ? Il était amer et pourtant heureux, le bonheur de pouvoir lui parler et partager des moments avec lui était douloureux.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il était si bleu, il lui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à tirer un trait sur cet amour impossible ? C'était toujours la même chose lorsqu'il entendait sa voix, lorsqu'il le voyait, cette sensation en lui, son cœur qui semblait à la fois sur le point d'exploser et qui se serrait dans sa poitrine. Une joie euphorisante et une envie de pleurer le prenait alors, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour la calmer.

Sasuke tentait de se raisonner, de rationaliser ses émotions pour ne pas empiéter sur ce qu'il considérait être comme à son frère. Aussi évitait-il soigneusement le sujet de son aîné encore bien trop sensible pour lui.

Il était là perdu dans ses pensées lorsque Naruto s'avança vers lui pour lui proposer une sortie en forêt. Sasuke leva les yeux sur le serveur et l'interrogea du regard avant de formuler ses questions à voix haute.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu fais bien des recherches sur la nature pour ton manga?

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors je vais t'emmener voir les plus beaux coins que je connais, si on a de la chance tu y verras des renards.

\- Comment tu ….

Naruto se gratta le coin du nez.

\- Euh… il se pourrait que j'ai… euh … lu les premiers chapitres de ta nouvelle histoire…

Sasuke le regarda plus que surprit que celui-ci se soit penché sur ce qu'il faisait. Il vit Naruto jeter son tablier derrière le comptoir et prendre ses clés de voiture après avoir embrassé la serveuse aux cheveux rose.

\- On y va ?

Sasuke eut juste le temps de fermer son sac à dos que déjà Naruto lui prenait la main et l'entraînait derrière lui, alors que le pauvre petit cœur de Sasuke s'agitait dans tous les sens. Il n'allait pas survivre à cette après-midi…

Il avait la gorge sèche et nouée, les mains moites et il était essoufflé comme jamais. Il avait l'impression de trembler de tout son corps.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à faire un trait sur son amour pour cet homme ? Ses yeux le brûlaient, il luttait contre le sanglot qui lui nouait la gorge. Sasuke demeura silencieux tout le long du trajet son sac à dos précieusement serré contre lui. Il aurait voulu rayé l'espoir dans son cœur et passer à autre chose, mais cet homme était toujours là à lui sourire, à lui préparer des gâteaux juste pour lui et des cappuccino personnalisé.

Pourquoi devait-il autant souffrir?

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent en un lieu que Sasuke ne connaissait pas. Il laissa son regard se promener sur le lieu magnifique. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux. Sasuke se sentait mal à l'aise, et surtout il était à bout, il fallait que cela cesse. Il n'y arrivait plus. Il se tourna vers Naruto le visage couvert de larme qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux stupéfait de voir l'état du jeune homme.

\- Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne te sens pas bien?

Il posa sa main sur le front du jeune homme inquiet.

\- Arrête Naruto ! S'il te plaît ! Arrête de te comporter comme ça.

\- Hein ? Comment ? Je ne comprends pas ? souffla-t-il.

\- Je t'aime… Je t'ai aimé bien avant que …

Sasuke secoua la tête submergé par les émotions qui le ravageaient.

\- C'est insupportable pour moi de te voir agir ainsi… Alors que tu es avec… je n'en peux plus… Va-t'en s'il te plaît.

\- Sasuke attends…

\- Non… Je te le demande… Non je t'en supplie… Laisse-moi seul…

Sasuke recula et s'enfonça dans la forêt ne voulant pas se retourner et cherchant à fuir le jeune homme qui avait éveillé tant de sentiments en lui. Il était perdu encore une fois. La voix qui résonnait derrière lui, l'effrayait autant qu'il la désirait. Il aurait aimé qu'il le suive qu'il le retienne, mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

Une main se saisit brutalement de son bras et l'obligea à faire face à l'homme qui venait de le rattraper.

\- Sasuke attends ! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, fit Naruto essoufflé.

Le jeune serveur reprit son souffle et regarda le jeune homme en face de lui, dont le visage ruisselait de larmes.

\- Écoute, je ne savais pas pour tes sentiments pour moi et je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser.

\- S'il te plaît… Arrête ! murmura le jeune mangaka.

\- Non écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. Ton frère et moi… Enfin on est plus ensemble… enfin plus exactement.

Il laissa échapper un soupir et passa une main lasse dans ses mèches blonde en pagaille.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment vous en êtes arrivé là avec ton frère et je ne veux pas être au milieu de vos problèmes. Ok ? Je te demande de laisser de côté mon histoire avec lui. Pour le moment… pour le moment, lui et moi, on est séparé. Alors …

\- Alors quoi ? Tu t'attends que je fasse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Hé bien non, ce n'est pas possible… je suis désolé ! Je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Et faire semblant d'être amis! Parce que tu ne sais rien !

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ! Explique-moi au moins ! Je nage en plein brouillard je ne comprends rien ! Tout le monde me sort que tu es amoureux de moi mais je ne te connaissais pas ! Je ne me souviens pas de toi ! J'ai rencontré Itachi sans savoir qui tu étais, sans te connaître je ne vois pas en quoi je suis mêlé à vos problèmes ! s'écria Naruto aussi en colère que le jeune homme.

Sasuke regardait Naruto le cœur ravagé. Rien ne lui serait donc épargné, il devait mettre son cœur à nu, et être encore une fois broyé ? Il n'en pouvait plus, il était à bout. Deux mains vinrent prendre son visage en coupe et relever celui-ci vers celui de son interlocuteur.

\- Dis-moi ! Explique-moi Sasuke, souffla Naruto doucement.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai remarqué le premier, je t'ai approché le premier … mais toi tu ne me voyais pas… Je n'ai pas réussi à te parler et … dès qu'Itachi est apparu, tu n'as eu d'yeux que pour lui… et moi… moi je n'existais pas, alors que ça faisait des semaines que je désespérais de te voir poser les yeux sur moi… de te parler.

Sasuke eut un rictus. Un goût amer s'était répandu dans sa bouche.

\- Bien sûr, c'est d'un ridicule de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne te voit pas, qui ignore que tu existes. Je ne l'ai pas choisi, je ne t'ai pas choisi! Si je l'avais eu, je ne souffrirai pas autant de ton indifférence.

\- Je ne suis pas indifférent. Je ne connaissais pas tes sentiments pour moi. Je n'ai rien vu, que puis-je te dire ? Que je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir remarqué ?

Naruto secoua la tête en signe de négation perdu.

\- Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire. Murmura-t-il.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire ! Mais c'est trop dur pour moi que tu agisses comme tu le fais.

Naruto plongea son regard clair dans celui humide et douloureux du jeune homme. Cela lui faisait mal de le voir ainsi. Mais il ne savait ni quoi lui dire ni quoi faire. Il le découvrait seulement maintenant, mais il ne savait pas encore où il allait. Il ignorait si son histoire avec Itachi était encore d'actualité ou non. Et pour l'heure il n'était pour lui pas question d'aller dans le sens de ce beau jeune homme.

\- Est-ce qu'un jour on pourra se voir sans que toute cette histoire ne soit une ombre à notre amitié ? Je t'aime bien. Je...

\- Non… murmura Sasuke en se détachant de son étreinte. Tu es le petit ami de mon frère. Je ne pourrai jamais rivaliser avec lui … Je sais que je ne suis pas à la hauteur… Je ne supporterai pas de te voir avec lui.

\- … plus… Je ne suis plus….

\- Chut… Ça suffit !

Sasuke posa un doigt sur les lèvres charnues.

\- S'il te plaît, ne dit plus rien !

Les mains dorées prirent les mains pâles et il déposa un baiser sur ses doigts déliés.

\- D'accord, mais laisse-moi au moins te ramener.

Sasuke hésita un instant. Il souffrait de devoir se séparer de lui mais il n'avait pas le choix, si Naruto n'avait pas de sentiment pour lui, il ne ferait que souffrir un peu plus chaque jour. Il sentit un bras l'enlacer et l'attirer dans la chaleur de son étreinte. Il sentit son odeur le prendre à la gorge, la force de ses bras autour de lui. C'était aussi doux que douloureux.

Pourquoi cet homme ne pouvait-il pas être à lui? Il saurait l'aimer lui. Il ferait tout pour lui.

Les larmes envahirent de nouveau les onyx, mais il lutta pour qu'elles ne s'échappent pas. Il tenta de se reprendre et s'écarta de lui.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine… J'ai besoin d'être seul…

Naruto le saisit par le bras.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtise ? S'angoissa Naruto immédiatement. Je vais appeler Kisame pour qu'il vienne te chercher, si tu ne veux pas que je te ramènes.

\- Je ne vais rien faire….

\- Je…

\- Naruto. C'est bon. S'il te plaît. Arrête !

Naruto s'approcha de nouveau et lui prit la main.

\- Promets-moi, de prendre soin de toi ! Promets-moi que tu m'appelleras.

\- Naruto.

\- S'il te plaît, murmura le blond tête basse. Appelle-moi, toutes les semaines, pour que je sache que tu vas bien.

\- Na…

\- Je te promets que je ne t'obligerai pas à me parler juste dis-moi que tu vas bien.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je pourrais avoir la gastro !

Le regard azur se leva stupéfait par la réponse et croisa les orbes tristes et le pauvre sourire qui étirait les lèvres pâles. Naruto lui sourit en retour et leva sa main pour essuyer le visage pâle.

\- D'accord. Alors tu m'appelles juste d'accord ? Même si c'est à 3 heures du matin. Même si ça ne va pas. Peu importe la raison ou le moment. Promets-moi juste que tu m'appelleras toutes les semaines.

\- J'ai pas ton numéro.

Naruto le regarda tendrement.

\- Donne-moi ton portable.

Il entra son numéro dans le portable du jeune mangaka et le lui rendit. Leur regard s'accrocha une dernière fois avant que Sasuke ne rompit le contact et ne s'éloigna dans la forêt. La main serrée autour de son téléphone Naruto le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue puis il composa le numéro de Kisame…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Il faisait presque nuit lorsque Kisame se gara sur le parking. Il descendit de son véhicule et s'approcha d'une petite voiture d'un orange douteux, assit à la place du conducteur, un jeune homme blond était figé là. Il s'approcha de la vitre ouverte.

\- Naruto ?

\- Il est là, à l'orée de la forêt, j'attendais que tu arrives pour partir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- On ne va pas se voir pendant quelque temps, murmura la voix triste du blond.

\- Naruto ?

\- C'est son choix… Il m'a dit que pour le moment, il ne voulait plus me voir. Kisame je ne peux pas changer ce qui a été, ni ce qui est.

\- Tu dois éclaircir la situation avec Itachi, fit Kisame appuyé contre la portière. Je t'avais dit de ne pas le blesser.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu le moindre mal à Sasuke. Je n'y suis pour rien si…

\- Je sais… Mais ta présence ne l'aide pas à passer à autre chose. J'ai eu tort… conclut-il en crachant son cure-dent, je n'aurai jamais du te laisser l'approcher. Je pensais qu'il était assez solide. Fais chier !

Kisame se détacha de la portière et Naruto mit le contact, l'espace de quelques secondes les phares du petit véhicule orange éclairèrent la silhouette à l'orée de la forêt. Puis l'obscurité et le silence reprirent leur place tandis que Naruto s'éloignait dans la pénombre.

Quel gâchis.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

L'immense silhouette vint se pencher au-dessus de celle recroquevillée au sol. Sasuke avait sorti de son sac sa peluche rafistolée et caressait en des mouvements saccadés les membres de celle-ci cherchant du réconfort dans ce geste automatique. Il se sentait abandonné, déchiré et horriblement mal. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire la douleur qu'il ressentait.

C'est lui qui avait fait le choix de se séparer de cet homme dont il était tombé amoureux une première fois sans le connaître et dont il était retombé amoureux. Il avait le sentiment qu'en restant ainsi à profiter de lui, de l'amitié naissante entre eux, il trahissait son aîné et cela ne faisait que le faire souffrir encore plus. Pourtant il avait été tellement heureux qu'il lui accorde un peu d'attention. Mais peu à peu il s'était sentit devenir plus gourmand, il en voulait toujours plus, être au centre de toute son attention, de ses pensées mais il n'en avait pas le droit.

Même si Naruto lui disait qu'il ne voyait plus son aîné, il ne voulait pas être un remplaçant. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto sorte avec lui pour palier l'absence de son aîné, il voulait être aimé pour lui-même.

Il refoula un sanglot et prit une profonde inspiration pour retenir ses larmes.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Il est partit ? souffla à voix basse le jeune mangaka.

\- Oui chaton il est partit.

\- Kisame ?

\- Mmm…

\- Je n'ai rien fait...souffla le jeune homme au bord des larmes.

Une main puissante se posa sur les longues mèches brunes alors que Sasuke posait sa tête sur ses genoux enfouissant son visage contre le pelage de sa peluche pour tenter d'endiguer le chagrin qui le dévorait.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû accepter que Naruto et toi vous vous rapprochiez. Je pensais que s'il apprenait à te connaître, vous pourriez être amis.

\- Je ne veux pas être son ami, je n'y arriverai pas..Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

\- Oui. Soupira Kisame qui ne comprenait hélas que trop bien.

D'un côté il espérait que Naruto se tourne complètement vers le jeune homme et abandonne Itachi, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait aussi blesser de nouveau son protégé. Lui aussi avait perdu un être cher, il aurait peut-être lui aussi du faire face comme il n'arrêtait pas de le dire à Sasuke.

\- Quelle merde ! Siffla-t-il.

\- C'est injuste ! murmura Sasuke doucement.

\- Oui ça l'est… Mais tu n'as pas le choix, tu es en train de grandir et d'apprendre à vivre par toi-même.

.

.

* * *

.

.Oh mon Sasu que de chagrin! Le monde est vilain avec toi !

T'inquiète pas mon chou on va s'occuper de toi et puis Kisame va essuyer tes grosses larmes.

allez gardez le moral promis ça va bien se passer!

Rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 05 !

laissez moi une reviewwww!

merci ! =)

.


	5. Chapter 5

**TITRE** : Dilemme Amoureux  
**RATING** : M

**GENRE **: Yaoi NaruxIta et NaruxSasuxNaru  
**BASE **: Naruto

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

_**Résumé **_Sasuke a fait le choix de mettre de la distance entre lui et Naruto dont l'amitié le blesse autant qu'elle le réjouit. Mais c'est sans compter le caractère Têtu de ce beau blond. Sasuke croyait le connaître? Il ne sait pas du tout à qui il a à faire. Naruto trouvera-t-il le moyen de continuer à être ami avec Sasuke? Sasuke le laissera-t-il approcher de nouveau? Ou quand la vie décide de s'en mêler rien ne va plus .

.

.

**Review: **

_**Lea:**_ coucou et voilà la suite tant attendu notre pot de colle préféré revient à la charge. Ça évolue lentement mais surement. Entre gâteau et dessin. Merci d'être toujours là. Bon chapitre.

.

_**Roxangele**_: hello si tu passes par là je te souhaite la bienvenue sur ce chapitre 05 .J'espère que la lecture du 04 t'aura plut. A bientôt

.

_**Titia** _il y a encore deux chapitres pour avoir la fin de l'histoire . le prochain sera publié le 12 mars. tu retrouveras le nombre total de chapitre et leur date de publication sur mon profil . Toutes mes histoires publié ou en cours sont terminé donc ne te fait pas de soucis tu auras la fin =)

.

* * *

.

.

**Dilemme Amoureux**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chap. 05**

**.**

Les semaines s'écoulèrent lentement, Sasuke comptait les jours entre chaque appel qu'il ne passait pas. Ridiculement accroché à cet instant éphémère. Il composait le numéro et lorsque celui-ci répondait, il raccrochait. C'était ridicule comme tout ce qui touchait à cet homme. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne devrait pas le faire mais, il n'arrivait pas à couper ce lien fragile qui les unissait l'un à l'autre.

Il soupira et reposa son crayon sous l'œil acérée de son correcteur.

\- Bon on a fini pour ce chapitre.

\- Super, marmonna le jeune homme avachi sur la table.

\- Tu as fait des recherches pour le décors ? C'est fou cette forêt j'ai l'impression que je la connais. Tu as été où ?

\- Sais pas c'est Naruto qui...commença Sasuke avant de se fermer.

\- Ah je comprends tout ! Il t'a emmené à la forêt du lac. On allait souvent y pique-niquer quand on était gosse !

Yahiko s'était relevé et était en train de ranger ses affaires tout en réfléchissant.

\- Mais ça faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait plus mis les pieds… constata-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Ah? répondit Sasuke sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

\- Je crois que ça remonte à la mort de ses parents.

Sasuke releva légèrement le nez de ses feuilles sur lesquelles il était posé.

\- Ses parents sont morts ?

Yahiko eut un faible sourire.

\- Oui il y a un moment maintenant. Mais il n'était pas retourné dans cette forêt depuis. C'était trop douloureux. C'est étrange qu'il ait choisi de t'y emmener. C'est vraiment un endroit spécial pour lui.

\- Hnn…

Sasuke referma les yeux et se rallongea sur la table en soupirant. Il rêvait de dormir, il avait mal aux yeux, des crampes dans les mains et il mourrait de faim. Et dire que s'ils avaient fait cette correction au « Toffee Shop » il aurait pu se gaver de pâtisseries. Mais il était bien trop fatigué pour y aller.

Il entendit vaguement Yahiko le saluer et la porte se refermer, alors qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil peuplé de Gâteaux aux fraises et de Pandas fourrés à la pâte de haricot rouge.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Un bruit digne d'un tremblement de terre tira Sasuke de la douce torpeur dans laquelle il était. Il leva la tête, vaseux et fatigué. Quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte, il se leva chancelant et ronchonnant. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci et la déverrouilla : lequel de ces trois colocataires avaient oubliés ses clés encore une fois et allait prendre sa mauvaise humeur en pleine tête?

Il ouvrit le verrou et leva un regard morne vers l'importun. Il était fatigué, il avait mal au crâne et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était aller sous sa couette. Deux billes bleus le fixaient colériques. Il s'appuya sur le chambranle en soupirant.

Mais que faisait ici l'homme qui hantait ses nuits, alors qu'il lui avait fermement interdit de venir le voir ? Il était idiot où quoi?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas appelé.

\- Je n'ai pas quoi ? Soupira-t-il.

\- Tu ne m'as pas appelé ! Ça fait une semaine ! Une semaine et tu n'as pas donné signe de vie !

Sasuke se massa les yeux épuisés .

\- Naruto ! J'habite en face de ton lieu de travail ! Et je n'ai pas à t'appeler à 24 heures près.

Naruto se planta face à lui les bras croisés et répéta buté et bougon.

\- Tu ne m'as pas appelé. Tu avais promis !

Sasuke l'attrapa par la chemise et le tira vers lui.

\- C'est la semaine de bouclage Naruto. J'ai vu Yahiko tous les jours que dieu a fait, tu n'avais qu'à l'appeler lui ! Je suis crevé ! J'ai pas dormi ! J'ai pas eu de gâteau ! Et je veux tuer ton cousin ! siffla le brun totalement à bout. Tu sais le couper en morceaux, le hacher menu menu et le mettre au four !

\- Tu ne m'as pas appelé, répéta Naruto en boudant.

\- Naruto! grogna son interlocuteur.

\- Pas appelé !

\- NARUTO ! fit le brun dont la voix montait de plus en plus avec la fatigue.

\- Quoi ? lui râla-t-il dessus à son tour.

\- Tu m'as vu ! Je suis là, j'ai faim ! Je veux des gâteaux ! Si tu veux me parler va me chercher des gâteaux !

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que tu es là ! Que tu bosses dans une pâtisserie et que c'est toi qui fait les gâteaux ! JE- VEUX-DES- GÂTEAUX ! hurla le brun totalement à bout.

Naruto leva un sourcil surprit, observant de près le visage grimaçant du jeune homme. Les cernes noirs marquaient le visage très pâle et le corps tanguant lui confirma que celui qui lui faisait face était au bord de l'anémie. En prime celui-ci se révélait très virulent.

\- S'il te plaît… marmonna finalement le brun en relâchant sa chemise à laquelle il était toujours accroché.

\- Mais c'est que c'est agressif ces bêtes là quand ça à faim ! fit soudain une voix qui fit sursauter l'importum.

Naruto se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Kisame qui rentrait du boulot.

\- Salut, fit Naruto un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Yo, Naruto ! T'étais pas censé ne plus le voir ? interrogea Kisame en se déchaussant. Il me semblait que Sasuke t'avait demandé de ne plus chercher à le contacter ?

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne mal à l'aise avant de déclarer d'une petite voix.

\- C'est qu'il m'a pas appelé.

Kisame leva un sourcil et le regarda comme s'il avait à faire à un enfant.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Naruto commença à expliquer en marmonnant.

\- Sas' doit m'appeler toutes les semaines et il m'a pas appelé cette semaine.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? Demanda Kisame.

\- Il a promis ! Bouda Naruto.

\- C'est pas vrai ? T'es un vrai gosse toi aussi !

\- Chuis pas un gosse, mais une promesse c'est une promesse !

\- Ne plus avoir de contact ça veut aussi dire ne plus s'appeler ! Siffla Kisame.

\- Il me parle pas, il compose juste mon numéro de téléphone.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! S'énerva Kisame.

Sasuke regarda les deux importuns qui troublaient sa tranquillité. Il planta son regard dans les yeux bleus et secoua le possesseur des saphirs.

\- GÂTEAUX ! GÂTEAUX ! siffla-t-il en le continuant à le secouer. J'ai dit des Gâteaux ! Kisame donne lui des sous je veux des GÄTEAUX !

Il se mit en route vers la chambre en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles à base de torture à faire subir à ses deux envahisseurs. Ils entendirent la porte claquer et ils sursautèrent.

\- Mauvais poils l'animal !

Naruto hocha la tête.

\- Il n'arrête pas de hurler un truc à propos de gâteaux. C'est quoi son problème à propos des gâteaux?

\- J'avais cru comprendre ! sourit Kisame. Ben t'as plus le choix alors !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ton cousin ne lui a pas acheté de gâteaux !

\- Nani ?

\- Yahiko lui achète toujours des gâteaux pour le dernier jour et il les lui donne avant de partir. Il a dû oublié ! Résultat on a un Sasuke particulièrement mal luné. Et qui va nous cassez les pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il est sa dose de sucre !

Kisame fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit deux billets de 10 000 yens.

\- Tiens va lui prendre quelques gâteaux dans ta pâtisserie, n'oublie pas d'en prendre au moins un à la fraise. Sinon tu vas te prendre la boite dans la figure ! Ah et quelques mochis aux haricots rouge aussi!

Naruto leva un œil surpris.

\- Il est diabétique ou quoi ?

\- Hypoglycémique, il a quasi rien avalé de la semaine ! C'est toujours comme ça quand c'est l'heure du bouclage, il stresse tellement qu'il oublie de se nourrir ! Et quand il mange c'est uniquement du sucre !

Naruto poussa un soupir et fourra les billets dans sa poche avant de sortir.

\- Gâteau, gâteau est-ce que j'ai la tête d'un gâteau ? Nan mais j'vous jure ! marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers son lieu de travail. C'est quoi cet accro aux gâteaux! Et dire qu'il a râlé pour manger mon Panda!

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

La nuit était tombée lorsque Naruto envoya un sms à Kisame pour l'avertir qu'il n'allait pas tarder. Il avait dû décaler ses horaires de boulot, vu qu'il était arrivé en retard et il était presque 21 heures lorsqu'il traversa les bras chargés de boites pour gagner l'appartement d'en face. Il frappa et la porte lui fut ouverte par un blond survolté.

\- Tiens, salut Naruto !

\- Salut Dei tu m'aides ? demanda Naruto en lui posant dans les mains les boites de gâteaux.

\- Oh c'est quoi ?

\- Des gâteaux pour Sasuke ! fit le serveur en enlevant ses chaussures et son manteau.

\- Encore pour Sasuke ! C'est pas juste, ton cousin aussi il ramenait des gâteaux que pour Sas' !

Naruto se mit à rire et récupéra ses boites tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- Je plaisante, je vous en ai pris aussi.

\- Naruto t'es trop génial ! sourit Deidara en lui sautant au cou, faisant râler Hidan qui salua le blond à son tour avant de venir embrasser son amant.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Naruto et ils se serrèrent la main. Kisame se détourna de ses fourneaux pour regarder le nouvel arrivant enfourner dans leur frigo les boites de gâteaux.

\- T'as bien pensé à en prendre à la fraise surtout ?

\- Oui oui, j'ai fait les boites en arrivant et je les ai mise de côté pour être sûr qu'il y en ait à la fraise.

\- Ce soir c'est Italien, signala Dei en entraînant le jeune serveur vers le salon avec des bières. Tu aimes les spaghettis bolognaise ?

\- Hein… euh… oui… mais vous êtes sûrs que je peux rester…?

\- Ouais ouais t'inquiète pas pour la marmotte on va gérer, fit Hidan en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil alors que Deidara venait s'installer sur ses genoux.

\- Et toi t'as régler la situation avec Itachi ? demanda Kisame qui venait de sortir de sa cuisine et prenait place à son tour au salon.

Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Pff… Ouais si on veut… je suis allé le voir mais les choses sont au point mort. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas continuer ainsi… surtout qu'il ne veut pas qu'on s'explique.

\- Donc vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? commenta Kisame.

\- De son côté, je ne sais pas. Du mien, je ne nous vois plus d'avenir. Ça fait des semaines que ça dure. On ne se parle plus, on ne se voit plus. Il a toujours quelque chose à faire ou une bonne raison.

Naruto plongea son regard dans sa bière avec laquelle il jouait.

\- J'ai plus vu Sasuke que lui ces derniers temps. Même si les choses sont compliquées, Sasuke me répond, même si je sais que ça lui fait du mal. Je crois même que j'en suis à un point où je commence à mieux le connaître lui que je ne connaissais Itachi. Enfin c'est l'impression que j'ai …. Bref… C'est la merde.

Hidan et Deidara échangèrent un regard. Puis reportèrent leur attention sur Naruto que la situation semblait ennuyer plus qu'autre chose.

\- Ça me soûle ! finit-il par avouer. Je n'aime pas les situations compliquées. Avec Sasuke au moins c'est clair ! Il me l'a dit, il m'aime, mais il sait que je suis….non que j'étais avec son frère et il ne tentera rien. Il me respecte, il me dit les choses même si ça lui fait du mal. Il est franc et j'aime ça chez lui. Il ne me cache rien, il ne se cache pas.

Kisame hocha la tête.

\- Tu as le temps de réfléchir, dis-toi que pour le moment tu es libre. Si Itachi te veut, il n'aura qu'à venir te chercher. Sinon vis ta vie, tant pis pour lui.

Naruto leva un regard surpris sur l'homme qui venait de se lever.

\- Je pensais que tu prendrais sa défense.

\- Non ! Lâcha froidement Kisame. Je n'ai pas aimé comment il s'est comporté et je lui ai dit. Il aurait dû le dire à Sasuke que tu lui plaisais et qu'il voulait sa chance avec toi. Sasuke n'aurait pas dit non, ça l'aurait peut-être poussé à venir vers toi et tu aurais pu choisir en connaissance de cause. De plus, cela aurait laissé une possibilité à Sasuke de venir vers toi. Là, il l'a écrasé, broyé ! Je ne lui pardonnerai pas facilement ce qu'il a fait.

Kisame jeta sa bière et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

\- Je vais réveiller chaton, je vous laisse mettre la table.

Naruto sursauta.

\- Sasuke va manger avec nous ?

Deidara se mit à rire devant l'air paniqué du jeune serveur.

\- Oui évidemment depuis le temps qu'il n'a rien avalé, il faut le remplumer. Il a dû encore perdre au moins deux kilos déjà qu'il est épais comme un coucou.

Hidan secoua la tête désabusé.

\- Parce que toi tu es épais ?

\- Non mais moi je ne stresse pas au point d'être incapable de me nourrir ! D'ailleurs je vais aider Kisame à lever l'animal sauvage !

Quelques secondes après que Dei eut disparu dans la chambre on entendit des cris, des hurlements et Deidara déboula en riant aux éclats pourchassé par un Sasuke déchaîné et bien réveillé du moins en apparence.

\- Je vais te tuer Dei !

\- Au secours ! ricana Deidara en cherchant à échapper à la furie brune qui essayait de l'attraper.

En passant devant Naruto celui-ci vit atterrir entre ses jambes repliées une drôle de peluche chat toute rabibochée et rapiécée. Il regarda les deux plus jeunes se battre et hurler en faisant un raffut infernal. Naruto reporta son attention sur l'étrange animal, il lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

Bientôt on entendit les voisins taper au mur et au plafond.

Kisame ricanait, Sasuke juché sur le peintre aux longs cheveux blond hurlait des insanités dignes d'une film d'horreur alors qu'Hidan soupirait visiblement blasé par la situation. L'homme se leva et alla farfouiller dans le frigo. Il sortit un gâteau recouvert de chantilly et de fraise avant d'aller le mettre sous le nez du brun enragé qui menaçait son homme de toute sorte de torture.

La colère de Sasuke retomba quasi immédiatement alors qu'il suivait du regard son gâteau qui alla se poser sur la table basse où le couvert avait été dressé.

\- Assis ! Siffla Hidan.

Sasuke ne lâchait pas son bien des yeux alors que Deidara reprenait son souffle, toujours hilare et allait s'asseoir à son tour autour de la table mais loin de son mini bourreau. Au milieu de celle-ci trônait le plat de spaghetti recouvert de boulette et de sauce.

Kisame apporta de nouveau des bouteilles et donna un soda à Sasuke alors que les autres recevaient une nouvelle bière.

\- D'abord les pâtes ! Sasuke pas touche au gâteau ! Mangez ! ordonna le colosse.

Les cinq participants ne tardèrent pas à voir leur bol se remplirent et les estomacs en firent autant, peu à peu les discussions reprirent leurs droits alors que chacun racontaient les pires moments de sa journée sous les moqueries des autres. Les bières défilaient autant que la platée de pâte, elle descendait, l'ambiance était festive et détendue.

Naruto était toujours aussi surpris de se sentir aussi bien accepté, malgré qu'il n'était pas sensé être là. Chacun d'eux avaient écoutés ses confidences dans sa relation complexe avec Itachi mais aucun ne l'avait jugé pas plus Kisame qui connaissait les deux frères que ses colocataires. Sasuke lui-même ne lui avait fait aucun reproche. Il n'avait fait aucune remarque sur sa présence et avait seulement récupéré son Gâteau aux fraises qu'il avait calé sur son ventre.

La soirée se poursuivit avec un défilé de films alors que les cinq hommes étaient vautrés au sol, les plaids avaient été sortis, les bières s'étaient empilées sur la table alors que le frigo se vidait. Les esprits s'étaient embrumés au cours de la soirée et depuis c'était dans une douce atmosphère feutrée que la nuit s'amorçait. Sasuke s'était endormit le premier, niché contre le corps de Naruto, alors que Deidara s'était installé contre son homme.

Kisame et Naruto avaient été les derniers à sombrer. Il y avait longtemps que ce dernier n'avait pas passé une soirée aussi agréable et paisible. Il se colla contre le corps chaud de Sasuke qui lui avait tourné le dos mais était resté en contact avec lui. Il noua ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son nez dans son cou sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Ce fut l'odeur douce et acre du café qui tira Naruto de son sommeil. Il se sépara à regret de la douce chaleur que lui communiquait le corps contre lequel il était installé. Il se leva avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller son chauffage personnel et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Kisame posa devant lui une tasse fumante qu'il huma avec plaisirs.

\- Merci !

\- De rien ! Bien dormi ?

\- Comme un bébé ! sourit Naruto. Désolé d'avoir squatté.

\- T'inquiète pas ! Si tu avais gêné, on t'aurait mis dehors ! ricana son aîné.

Quelques minutes après, ils virent arriver Hidan qui se fit un thé. Ils s'assirent tous les trois et Kisame posa devant eux un assortiments de viennoiseries.

\- T'as même été chercher des viennoiseries au café de Naruto. C'est noël ou quoi ? se moqua le dernier arrivant.

\- Hey ! Si tu en veux pas ça en fera plus pour les mômes.

\- Sûrement pas ! Si les deux morfales se réveillent on n'aura rien !

\- Pas de risque, fit Kisame, avant midi on ne les verra pas. On fait un majong en attendant que les larves émergent ?

\- Ouais ! Naruto tu joues ?

\- Euh...ok…

Naruto venait de perdre pour la quatrième fois et braillait tout ce qu'il savait sous les rires des autres joueurs. La cafetière était vide, les viennoiseries dévorées, lorsque une tête brune émergea du salon et vint mettre son nez dans le frigo…

\- Taratata...qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le frigo ? fit Kisame en attrapant le jeune homme par le col de son tee-shirt.

Sasuke leva un œil mauvais sur son agresseur.

\- Gâteau !

\- Douche d'abord! siffla Kisame en le poussant vers le second dormeur qui venait d'apparaître à son tour son peignoir grand ouvert sur son torse imberbe.

\- Dei ! Va laver chaton !

\- Mais mon café ? supplia le jeune peintre.

\- Après la douche ! De toute façon la cafetière est vide !

\- Quoi ?

Hidan embrassa son homme pour le faire taire. Il posa sa main sur la joue du blond et la caressa tendrement.

\- Allez à la douche, promis en échange je te fais ton café.

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux laissa passer un ronronnement de satisfaction et attrapant le jeune dessinateur, il l'entraîna en sautillant vers la salle d'eau.

\- Café, café, café...

Naruto regarda les deux plus jeunes aller s'enfermer, avant de reporter son attention sur les deux autres.

\- Ils vont se doucher ensemble ? Interrogea-t-il.

Kisame se tourna vers lui tandis que Hidan mettait la cafetière en route.

\- On ne laissa pas Sasuke seul dans la salle de bain.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- Sasuke à tendance à l' automutilation.

Le regard bleu s'élargit de stupeur. Sa main resta en suspend tenant la tasse qu'il reposa lentement, Naruto s'était tut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il avait bien trop peur de comprendre ou de dire une bêtise.

\- Sasuke a du mal à gérer ses émotions… Lorsqu'il n'y arrive plus, il cherche à extraire ce qu'il ressent par la douleur. Je ne sais pas quand ça a commencé mais je sais que quand on l'a récupéré après l'accident d'Itachi c'était déjà bien amorcé, cette habitude.

\- Ça s'est calmé. Souligna Hidan calmement. Du moment qu'on ne laisse pas ses émotions le dépasser, il gère sans en avoir besoin. Bon Nyanta-chan subit toujours mais au moins Sasuke ne se fait plus de mal.

\- Nyanta-chan ? Murmura le blond.

\- Sa peluche chat… expliqua Kisame.

\- Ouais le truc tout moche et rapiécé qu'il traîne partout. Elle ne ressembla plus à rien d'ailleurs, compléta Hidan.

\- C'est Itachi qui la lui a rapportée d'un de ses séjours aux USA, expliqua Kisame calmement. Sasuke s'est entiché de cette bestiole et la trimbale partout.

\- Ouais, elle lui sert d'exutoire.

Naruto avait plongé le nez dans sa tasse vide et son esprit tentait de recoller les morceaux de ce qu'il apprenait.

\- On ne t'en parle pas pour que tu ais pitié ou je ne sais quoi, ajouta Hidan en lui servant un nouveau café.

\- Juste pour pas que tu sois surpris quand il va sortir de la douche. Ici il doit assumer ce qu'il a fait et son corps. Ça passe aussi par les marques qu'il s'est faites.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de faire comme si il n'y avait rien. Juste agit normalement. Imagine que c'est une forme de tatouage ! Ou de rituel ! Sourit Hidan en exhibant fièrement sa gorge marquée.

Alors que Naruto faisait le tri dans ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Sasuke sortit de la salle d'eau en se séchant les cheveux. Il ne portait qu'un jean sombre qu'il n'avait pas complètement fermé, il était pied nu et laissa retomber sa serviette sur ses épaules quand il approcha d'eux. Il se dirigea droit vers le frigo et attrapa sa boite de gâteau de laquelle il ressortit une pâtisserie à la fraise qu'il enfourna sous le regard azur qui le détaillait.

Naruto déglutit, son regard s'était arrêté sur la taille fine, la barre abdominale bien dessiné, descendant jusqu'à la limite du jean entrouvert. Il remonta sur le torse d'un blanc laiteux avant de glisser sur les avant-bras abîmés. Mais là encore son regard ne se posa pas, il se dirigea vers les mains délicates aux long doigts qu'il voyait disparaître un à un entre les lèvres fines et rosées le faisant déglutir.

Lorsqu'enfin le brun se détourna pour aller se laver les mains, Naruto reprit son souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir bloqué. Un long soupir lui échappa sous les regards moqueurs des deux autres qui n'avaient pas perdus une miette de l'échange silencieux. Sasuke s'essuya les mains et se tourna vers le squatteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Sasuke en levant un sourcil.

\- Hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus qu'on se voit ?

\- Ben j'ai apporté les gâteaux hier soir. Tu ne te souviens pas ? signala Naruto en s'avançant vers le jeune homme.

\- Hier soir ?

\- Ben oui j'ai mangé ici tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?

Sasuke secoua ses mèches brunes.

\- Non ! Tu as mangé ici ?

\- Oui.

\- Avec nous ?

\- Sasuke tu es sûr que ça va ? fit Naruto en posant une main sur le front pâle.

Une main se posa sur la chevelure humide et ébouriffa celle-ci.

\- T'inquiètes pas Naruto, notre Sasuke a toujours un peu de mal les lendemains de semaine de bouclage, ricana Kisame.

Puis se penchant vers le jeune dessinateur lui annonça avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Naruto t'a bouffé tout cru au milieu du salon ! Lui raconta l'homme alors que les orbes sombres s'écarquillaient.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche incapable de parler, alors qu'il se tournait vers Kisame totalement choqué. Il sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et ses joues virèrent à l'écarlate. Il fouillait son esprit dans l'espoir de se souvenir de cette fichue soirée…

Lui et Naruto ?

Il était certain que non, cela n'avait pas pu arriver. Il s'en souviendrait !

Il était sûr qu'il s'en souviendrait !

Naruto secouait la tête en signe de négation et agitait ses mains devant le visage figé de Sasuke alors que Kisame se retenait difficilement d'éclater de rire.

\- C'était très divertissant, sourit-il sadiquement.

Les yeux noirs étaient aussi écarquillés que la bouche de son propriétaire. Naruto était gêné au possible alors que Deidara revenait vers son homme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui était divertissant ? interrogea le jeune peintre.

\- Naruto bouffant Sasuke.

Dei leva un sourcil surpris et reporta son attention sur les deux autres hommes. Sasuke était statufié sur place et Naruto se passa une main sur le visage totalement dépassé par la situation avant de venir prendre Sasuke par les épaules et plongeant son regard bleus dans le sien se mit à débiter à tout allure.

\- Je t'ai rien fait ok. On a juste dormit ensemble… enfin pas ensemble ensemble... À côté quoi…. Enfin t'as dormit dans mes bras et…

\- Tu sais que tu t'enfonces là Naruto ! Signala Hidan moqueur en croisant les bras sur son torse à moitié dénudé. Ça fait pas sérieux de dire ça à Sas'…

Les trois locataires éclatèrent de rire, et Kisame vint poser son bras autour des épaules du plus jeune.

\- C'était une blague Sasuke ! Il t'a rien fait !

\- Le pauvre ! Fit Deidara en venant prendre Naruto par les épaules. Il est tout traumatisé notre beau blond, ricana-t-il.

Sasuke sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Ils s'étaient encore moqués de lui. La colère prenait le pas sur son bon sens. Kisame sentit le jeune homme se crisper et commença à reculer, bien vite imité par Hidan et Deidara qui attrapèrent Naruto pour l'écarter du périmètre d'action du jeune mangaka dont les poings serrés et les épaules tremblantes ne présageaient rien de bon.

\- Dehors…

\- Sas'…

\- Dehors! Foutez-moi le camps ! siffla le brun.

\- Sas'... fit Kisame voulant calmer la furie qui avançait vers eux les yeux brûlant.

\- DEHORS ! J'VAIS VOUS EN COLLER DES CONNERIES PAREILLES! hurla-t-il. DEHORS !

Sasuke venait de pousser les quatre hommes vers la porte avec une force peu commune. Il était furieux après eux et vu que ceux-ci ne se bousculaient pas vers celle-ci, il ne tarda pas à balancer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main vers eux… Rapidement le groupe récupéra veste et chaussures et ils évacuèrent l'appartement en riant fuyant la bombe brune qui leur jetait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main en hurlant tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait.

Un dimanche matin chez Sasuke, un lendemain de fin de bouclage.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dans la rue, essoufflés et mort de rire, les quatre hommes levèrent les yeux vers les fenêtres de l'appartement. Naruto n'en revenait pas, il n'aurait jamais imaginé le jeune homme passé du calme à une telle colère en juste un instant. Kisame quand à lui venait de glisser un cure-dent entre ses lèvres. Il était content de voir que son jeune protégé avait repris du poil de la bête et était capable de se tenir désormais droit et la tête haute devant celui qu'il aimait. et même de lui hurler dessus. Tout cela était de très bon augure! Vraiment très bon!

\- On va boire une bière pour fêter ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Hidan et Dei hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation avant de se tourner vers le blond qui avait toujours le regard pensif perdu dans la contemplation de leur fenêtre.

\- Naruto tu te joins à nous ?

\- Hein ?

\- Une bière ?

\- Ah non pas à cette heure-là et puis il faut que je rentre m'occuper de Kyu !

\- Kyu ?

\- Mon chat ! Sourit-il, je l'ai laissé seul toute la journée j'espère qu'il ne m'aura pas fait trop de conneries.

Deidara se mit à rire.

\- La prochaine fois emmène le avec toi.

Naruto eut un sourire en tranche de melon.

\- Pas de problème. Mais j'avais pas prévu de rester toute la nuit, ni même d'être invité hier. J'étais juste venu voir si Sasuke allait bien.

\- Il est en pleine forme comme tu as pu le remarquer. ricana Dei. Il va se taper le rangement de l'appart ça lui fera les pieds!

\- Il a vraiment un caractère de merde. s'amusa Kisame.

\- Dis-toi que si tu viens, tu ne sais pas à quelle heure tu repars, souligna Hidan en enlaçant son homme.

Naruto appréciait vraiment ce groupe avec lequel il avait fait connaissance. Il leur serra la main et les remercia pour la soirée. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa voiture, il se sentit soudain retenu, surpris, il se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Kisame.

\- Oui ?

\- La prochaine fois que tu viens, n'oublie pas les gâteaux.

\- Hein ?

\- Sinon Sasuke te laissera plus jamais rester avec nous, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Surtout après le coup qu'on vient de lui faire.

Naruto se fit pensif.

\- Tu penses que ça va aller ?

Kisame fit passer son cure dent d'un côté à l'autre de ses lèvres avant de répondre.

\- Ouais… Il commence à guérir de toi, fit-il en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches avant de reporter son regard sur le blond qui lui semblait bien loin dans ses pensées. À quoi tu penses ?

\- Je ne sais pas… je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie qu'il guérisse de moi…

\- Attention Naruto !

\- Ouais… moi aussi je ne comprends pas…

\- Tu ne vas pas le lâcher, hein ?

\- Je crois que j'ai envie de mieux le connaître.

\- Et Itachi ?

\- Si je te dis que depuis que je vois Sasuke, je n'ai pas une seule fois pensé à lui ? Ça fait de moi un monstre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blessé.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Si il ne te contacte pas, c'est lui qui a perdu sa chance. Il t'avait à lui, il beaucoup perdu pour t'avoir et il te délaisse pour le boulot. Sans explication ? Sache simplement que si tu te tournes vers Sasuke, je ne te permettrai pas de retourner vers Itachi. Si tu dois choisir, sois sur de celui que tu veux et pas un pansement ou un remplaçant ! Sasuke n'est pas Itachi et ne le sera jamais !

\- Je le sais.

\- Écoute moi, tu l'as déjà blessé à deux reprises et Sasuke a assez souffert par le passé. Si tu n'es pas sincère si c'est une simple vengeance pour Itachi…

\- Non ! Jamais je ne ferai ça ! S'exclama Naruto atterré.

Naruto posa une main sur son cœur.

\- Kisame…

\- Mmm…

\- Quand on s'est éloigné avec Itachi, ça m'a laissé un vide. Je me suis sentit seul mais… c'est tout… je n'ai pas non plus fait l'effort de l'appeler. On échangeait un peu mais sans plus… Quand j'ai commencé à discuter avec Sasuke, à le voir régulièrement … une journée sans lui, ça me faisait chié… Quand il ne m'appelait pas, ça me bouffait… je passais mon temps à regarder mon imbécile de téléphone à me demander pourquoi il ne me contactait pas… La vie n'a pas la même couleur quand je suis avec lui.

Kisame esquissa un sourire et soupira.

\- Naruto comprend bien que Sasuke n'a pas toujours été ce garçon renfermé et exclu du monde. Il était beaucoup plus que cette petite créature que tu vois là. C'est quelqu'un de fort de généreux et d'aimant, simplement il ne le montre pas. Je voudrai qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était avant. Et je pensais qu'avec toi, il le pourrait. Mai slà on en est encore loin. Il lui faudra du temps et de la patience. Bonne chance, fit il en s'éloignant. À plus Naruto.

\- À plus Kisame.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke soupira, il n'aimait vraiment pas la foule et être coincé-là ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, après tout, il faisait partit de cette maison d'édition lui aussi et il se devait en tant que Mangaka officiel d'être présent.

Il errait à l'écart des autres, son verre, auquel il n'avait pas touché, à la main. Son regard se posa sur un serveur aux mèches blondes en bataille qui circulait un immense sourire peint sur les lèvres et proposait son plateau aux différents invités.

\- Tss… laissa-t-il échapper. Espèce de dragueur !

\- Jaloux ? L'interrogea une voix rauque dans son dos.

\- Même pas en rêve.

\- C'est pas beau de mentir, ricana le rouquin dans son dos.

\- Hn…

Des applaudissements retentirent et ils ne purent continuer à discuter. Yahiko avait attrapé son dessinateur par le bras et le traînait à sa suite parmi la foule pour s'approcher de la scène ou leur président, Madara Uchiwa présentait leur titre phare.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous réunit et que les journalistes présent attendaient de pouvoir faire les photos officielles, il se sentit brusquement arraché à son observation du serveur blond qui amusé par son comportement, profitait de chaque occasion pour le faire enrager. Il fut propulser sans ménagement sur la scène et se retrouva face à son patron.

Les orbes onyx fixèrent l'homme en face de lui, une forte interrogation peinte au plus profond des pupilles surprises. Madara sourit à son neveu. Il s'amusait de voir celui-ci qui avait toujours été en retrait se retrouver au-devant de la scène sous les flashes des journalistes. Il n'avait pas encore les reins très solides mais il avait bien progressé sur le chemin de sa vie.

\- Sasuke, tu reçois aujourd'hui le premier prix pour ton manga « Pour l'Amour d'un renard ».

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre mettant le jeune mangaka pas à l'aise en public, encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà avant.

\- Notre maison d'Edition a aussi décidé de publié un artbook de ton manga qui est en tête de nos ventes depuis un an déjà et nous espérons que cette année encore tu seras en tête de tous les classements.

Sasuke bafouilla un vague remerciement sous deux iris bleus moqueurs. Il se retint difficilement de tirer la langue au possesseur des azurs qui les bras croisés ne perdait pas une miette des récompenses qui pleuvait pour lui.

Après s'être incliné devant son oncle et accessoirement son patron, il promit qu'il ferait de son mieux pour sortir un artbook digne de son histoire, il s'échappa de la scène et entreprit de poursuivre l'idiot blond qui n'arrêtait pas de rigoler en douce. Serrant dans ses bras sa récompense Sasuke suivait celui-ci dans les couloirs. Il ne tarda pas à se retrouver coincé contre un mur face à visage mutin.

\- Quoi ? Siffla-t-il agacé.

\- Félicitation ! lui sourit doucement le blond.

Sasuke laissa retomber ses épaules et son agacement disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

\- Merci.

\- Tu as bien travaillé.

\- Mmm…

\- Tu as vu, il y a une exposition des futurs goodies qu'ils vont sortir autour des derniers mangas.

\- Non.

\- Viens.

Naruto saisit la main fine et l'entraîna dans la pièce adjacente à celle où le repas allait être servi. Ils entrèrent et se retrouvèrent face à une expositions de peluches, de figurines, de porte-clés, de tee-shirt et autre produits dérivés des différents mangas produits par leur maison d'édition. Sasuke s'avança vers les peluches. Son regard c'était porté sur Nyanta-chan sa peluche écorchée vive.

Il donna sa récompense à Naruto et ses mains vinrent se saisir de la représentation de toutes ses peines cachées. Il avait l'impression de voir sa vie être étalée sur cet étal, le petit Renard délicat avec sa queue en panache, la peluche chat qui câlinait celui-ci sur d'immense poster. Les décors bucoliques où Naruto l'avait emmené… en gros toute sa vie était là.

C'était aussi doux que douloureux. Une main glissa dans ses mèches brunes et le ramena doucement dans la réalité. Son esprit fourmillait de souvenirs doux et amers. Il avait versé tant de larmes et souffert plus encore. Il avait accouché de son histoire dans la souffrance et parfois celle-ci revenait sournoisement, lui rappelant combien aimer pouvait être une affliction.

Il prit sur lui et alla reposer la réplique de sa peluche. Avant de se laisser emmener hors de la pièce.

\- Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de t'emmener là-bas, murmura Naruto.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire des goodies de Nyanta-chan. Il...il n'est pas très beau.

\- La beauté est différente pour chacun… tu n'as pas regardé l'étrange Noël de M. Jack ? Ou les Noces funèbres ?

\- Tu compares Nyanta-chan à ces monstres d' Halloween?

\- Pourquoi des monstres ? On a chacun nos blessures…Certaines sont juste plus visibles que d'autres. Après tout Nyan a souffert et c'est sa rencontre avec un renard qui a tout changé. J'aime l'idée que dans leur esprit, ils aient leur vie à eux.

\- Ce n'est pas une historie gaie.

\- Pourtant elle est belle. Et c'est une histoire d'amour.

Un bras chaleureux se posa autour de ses épaules et il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui. Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant respirant le parfum désormais trop familier. Il se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Il avait fait du chemin depuis que son frère s'était mis entre lui et cet homme, il avait vu sa vie se briser, son cœur être broyé.

Il lui avait fallu verser bien des larmes et traverser bien des souffrances pour tenir aujourd'hui seul sans se briser devant lui. Aujourd'hui il arrivait à se voir un avenir et à avancer sur ce chemin qu'il avait choisit. Il avait encore besoin du soutien de ses proches mais il allait mieux. Il s'écarta lentement et à regret en entendant du bruit venir vers eux. En effet, le reste de l'équipe et les autres auteurs ne tardèrent pas à envahir le couloir. Naruto recula de son côté et s'inclina au passage de ses employeurs. Il avait été choisi pour préparer le buffet dînatoire, le dîner et les pâtisseries qui seraient servis au dessert.

Sasuke n'avait pas relevé la tête et un bras se saisit du sien l'emportant avec le reste de la foule vers la salle dressée pour le dîner. Naruto laissa le groupe s'éloigner et se dirigea à son tour vers les cuisines lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait en main quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Ses azurs se posèrent sur le trophée qu'il tenait encore.

« 1 er prix de publication Sasuke Uchiwa»

Il se rendit au vestiaire où il avait son sac et déposa avec soin le trophée dans celui-ci. Il devrait penser à le rendre à Sasuke à la fin de la soirée.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

* * *

.

Tadam et les voilà qui a nouveau se rapproche tout ça pour une histoire de coup de téléphone et de gâteau!

Ah gourmandise quand tu nous tiens.

Enfin je vous rassure il a fallut plus qu'un gâteau à la fraise pour que Sasuke se laisse approcher. Mais bon Naruto est collant on le sait!

.

.

Sur ce à la semaine prochaine pour le chap 06

.


	6. Chapter 6

**TITRE** : Dilemme Amoureux  
**RATING** : M

**GENRE **: Yaoi NaruxSasuxNaru  
**BASE **: Naruto

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

_**Résumé :**_Sasuke est un jeune mangaka qui vit en reclus chez ses parents. Il a quitté le lycée car il s'y faisait persécuté. Sans ami il est très proche de son frère et de son meilleur ami Kisame à qui il confit tout. Mais lorsque son frère drague celui dont il est amoureux plus rien ne va.

.

.

Attention j'ai notifié en haut le pairing de ce chapitre et il est important. Je plaide l'irresponsabilité vu que les persos n'en font qu'à leur tête!

.

Merci à**_ Lea_ **pour son commentaire.

je suis un peu triste de voir le peu de retour envers cette histoire

enfin je suppose que c'est comme ça.

Merci aux lecteurs de vous être arrêté pour découvrir celle-ci et de l'avoir suivis.

Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Dilemme Amoureux**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chap 06**

**.**

Sasuke n'avait que peu de souvenir de la soirée. Il avait beaucoup entendu parler … Mais il avait laissé le soin à Yahiko de répondre pour lui, il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire et ne souhaitait pas trop s'étaler sur ce qui l'avait inspiré. Il avait livré en quelques mots les lieux qui avaient portés son trait mais s'était arrêté là, préférant retourner la situation sur des sujets plus triviaux, comme le choix des couleurs, ou les trames que les autres auteurs préféraient utiliser.

Yahiko s'était amusé de le voir retourner si facilement les conversations pour éviter le moindre sujet qui aurait pu l'obliger à se livrer. Comme beaucoup d'auteurs ou de dessinateurs, il restait caché derrière son nom de plume et ses personnages dans lesquels il s'identifiait ou imaginait ceux qu'il connaissait .

Le repas avait été festif et agréable, Sasuke avait un peu discuté avec d'autres auteurs parfois plus jeunes ou bien plus âgés que lui, il avait aimé pouvoir échangé autour de sa passion. Personne n'avait été intrusif ou n'avait eu de propos blessant ou déplacé. De plus la présence rassurante, bien malgré lui de Naruto qui s'occupait du service, était pour lui une ancre à laquelle il se raccrochait quand il perdait pieds.

Son sourire confiant et lumineux rassérénait son cœur fragile et lui permettait de faire face. Cela avait toujours été la place de son frère de l'aider et aujourd'hui c'était cet homme qu'il avait bien cru perdre pour toujours qui était devenu son pilier. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu venir la fin du repas et ce fut l'arrivée d'un panda devant lui qui l'arrachèrent à celle-ci.

Ses pupilles noires se posèrent sur l'adorable pâtisserie blanche et noire qui se tenait assise au milieu de son assiette tenant dans ses pattes des bambous.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers le blond qui avait terminé par lui.

\- Naruto.

Le jeune serveur s'arrêta surpris que Sasuke l'appela alors qu'ils étaient en public. Il posa son regard bleu étonné sur le jeune mangaka.

\- Je ne mange pas de Panda ! lui signala-t-il en lui montrant son dessert.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés sur le jeune dessinateur qui refusait de toucher à son assiette. Certain semblait déconcerté, d'autre amusé, Yahiko et Madara se retenaient carrément d'éclater de rire ce qui ne ferait absolument pas sérieux au vu de leur poste respectif.

Attendrit, Naruto prit un air très sérieux et vint se positionner près de lui avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Sasuke ! fit Naruto le visage taillé dans du marbre. Sauve les Bambous ! Mange un Panda !

Le mangaka à côté de Sasuke manqua de s'étouffer avec la tête du Panda qu'il venait d'engloutir et fut bien vite rejoins par le reste de la tablé qui se mit à rire franchement divertit par la réflexion totalement décalé du serveur.

Naruto décapita le Panda et enfourna la tête de celui-ci entre les lèvres fines.

\- Mmmm...C'est bon les pandas ! Lui sourit-il avant de repartir sous le regard légèrement agacé mais taquin du brun.

Sasuke posa son menton sur sa main et mâcha d'un air profondément absorbé la tête de sa pâtisserie avant de faire craquer les bambous en sucre filé sous ses dents. Perdu à mille lieues de là, ses onyx suivaient le dos du serveur blond qui continuait tranquillement à débarrasser.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

La vie avait repris son cours calmement. Sasuke voyait de temps en temps Naruto et parfois celui-ci venait manger avec eux. Kisame le surveillait de prêt, il ne voulait pas le voir replonger et c'était à ce prix que le jeune serveur passait de temps à autre. Quand arrivait la semaine de bouclage ce dernier disparaissait provisoirement de l'horizon avant de réapparaître à la fin de celle-ci et de squatter l'appartement d'en face de façon ponctuel. Il ramenait ces soirs là, quantité de pâtisseries que le mangaka engloutissait sous son regard amusé.

Il était tard ce soir-là et Sasuke marchait aux côtés de Naruto. Silencieux les deux hommes profitaient de ce moment de complicité. Il avait attendu que le jeune serveur eut terminé son service pour rentrer et ils en étaient là maintenant. Souvent le soir après son service, Naruto l'emmenait errer dans les rues déserte de la ville, ils ne parlaient pas, ils marchaient seulement côte à côte et puis Naruto le déposait au pieds de son immeuble en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

Ce soir là, la tension entre eux était étrange, avançant côte à côte leurs mains se frôlant parfois, à peine séparé. Les doigts de Naruto agrippèrent les siens qu'il laissait libre et enlacèrent ceux-ci. Sasuke sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine comme un premier contact fragile et troublant.

Il entendait ses oreilles bourdonner et n'arrivait pas à porter son regard sur l'homme à ses côtés. Il faisait nuit et il n'y avait personne à croiser sur ce trottoir. Il ne voulait pas arriver, cela viendrait bien trop vite, bien trop tôt. Sasuke vit arriver le coin de sa rue, le café où Naruto travaillait et son cœur battait sourdement, il avait les mains moites et il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui. Il n'était pas encore prêt, il voulait quelques minutes de plus.

Il regarda passer devant lui la porte de son immeuble alors qu'ils avançaient toujours lentement, lié par leurs mains étroitement enlacées. Le silence toujours pesant entre eux. Lorsque Naruto s'arrêta, ils étaient devant sa voiture. Sans le regarder il déverrouilla celle-ci et ouvrit la portière passager devant Sasuke.

\- Tu viens boire un café ? demanda la voix rauque.

Mais ce n'était pas d'un café que Sasuke avait envie. Mais sans lui répondre il monta dans la voiture ouverte pour lui. Un léger soupir lui échappa alors que le blond faisait le tour de son véhicule pour monter à la place de conducteur et démarrer pour s'insérer dans une circulation quasi déserte.

Alors que la voiture roulait et que le silence était toujours aussi difficile dans l'habitat. Naruto le rompit de nouveau.

\- Envoie un message à Kisame pour lui dire que tu ne rentreras pas cette nuit.

À cet instant, le cœur de Sasuke cessa de battre et son esprit fut incapable de penser correctement. Si le monde ne s'était pas arrêté, son monde à lui venait de se mettre sur pause.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas repartir ce soir.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Naruto laissa son regard s'accrocher à celui de Sasuke. Les orbes sombres restèrent soudés aux saphirs alors qu'il se penchait légèrement vers lui. Il hésita, quelque seconde, avant de venir effleurer les lèvres fines une première fois doucement, délicatement, un frôlement léger comme une aile de papillon.

Une main dorée se posa sur sa nuque et le baiser reprit toujours aussi doucement, suavement. Ils se cherchaient mais n'osaient pas, retenant leur souffle, hésitant avant que l'envie ne prenne le pas sur leur raison. Ils s'embrassèrent, se cherchèrent, avec l'envie qui prenait de goûter l'autre. Naruto en salivait, et ce fut ce qu'il le perdit.

Il s'empara de la bouche assoiffée et l'envahie, s'abreuvant, la goûtant encore et encore mêlant sa langue à sa jumelle fiévreusement. Son souffle s'accéléra alors qu'un désir sans nom le consumait peu à peu. Montant en lui tel un tsunami qui le ravageait, il le plaqua contre le mur, alors que les mains pâles s'enfouissaient dans ses longues mèches blondes et l'attiraient contre lui.

Naruto grogna de plaisir, sous la chaleur qui montait en lui. Ses mains glissèrent sous le tee-shirt de Sasuke et vinrent caresser le ventre plat, avant de glisser sur ses flans le faisant frissonner. Les mains pâles vinrent se saisirent du sweat qui le gênait et cherchèrent à enlever celui-ci. Naruto l'aida et le vêtement finit au sol alors que les mains de Sasuke se mirent à divaguer sur la peau dorée.

Il savourait la peau chaude et douce, tandis que la langue mutine explorait sa bouche et le laissait haletant et tremblant. Son cœur battait la chamade et il se sentait intimidé et en même temps le désir qui le dévorait le dépassait complètement. La bouche de Naruto quitta la sienne et vint se perdre sur sa gorge, léchant sa peau, le mordillant légèrement avant de s'écarter un instant de lui et venir réclamer qu'il se dénude à son tour.

Sasuke marqua un instant d'arrêt. Il hésitait, une main vint encadrer son visage, devant lui Naruto le regardait en silence, le brun contempla quelque seconde le torse nu et musclé de celui-ci. Il était magnifique, il l'avait toujours su, il l'avait toujours voulu. Il leva à son tour ses mains vers le visage tant aimé et les lèvres charnues vinrent s'emparer des siennes. Il se sentit vaguement soulever et noua ses jambes autour des reins du blond.

Il entendit une porte claquer et se retrouva allongé sur un lit, l'odeur de l'homme le prit à la gorge, lui coupant le souffle. Son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine et il tremblait autant de peur que d'envie. Il attira le blond à lui et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent avant de se happer plus sauvagement, Sasuke sentit le corps de Naruto se glisser entre ses cuisses et le contact de son entrejambe aussi en forme que le sien le fit frémir d'impatience.

Une main se glissa entre eux et dénoua le bouton de son jean, pour se glisser dans son sous-vêtement. Elle se referma sur le membre tendue et entreprit de lent va et vient, faisant trembler son propriétaire d'envie. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il avait rêvé de cet instant. Tout son corps semblait dévoré par un feu incandescent.

Les mains dorées avaient attrapés solidement le jean qu'il portait et le firent glisser le long des longues jambes et jetèrent celui-ci au loin, alors que les siennes en faisaient autant de leur côtés. Le contact de la peau halée nue contre la sienne le fit gémir. Naruto posa ses mains possessivement sur ses fesses et les massèrent avec envie, alors que sa bouche plongeait dans celle de son partenaire.

Sasuke se pressa contre le corps chaud et musclé. Naruto laissa ses lèvres quitter la bouche gourmande qui dévorait la sienne pour venir découvrir le reste du corps qu'il avait allongé sur son lit. Celle-ci partie happer et suçoter les petits monts de chair désireux et tendus d'envie, les léchant avec plaisirs et les mordillant avec douceur.

Les grandes mains glissèrent sur ses flancs et vinrent écarter ses cuisses pour que le corps large puisse s'y faufiler. La bouche qui le torturait descendit en déposant pleins de légers baisers sur son ventre le chatouillant, avant de venir marquer doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Frôlant de son souffle le membre tendu qui attendait qu'on veuille bien s'occuper de lui, faisant grogner son propriétaire.

Naruto sourit en prenant tout son temps de découvrir chaque parcelle de peau velouté dénudé. Il y avait des caresses qu'il n'avait jamais eu envie de faire avant, mais ce soir il le voulait, il en avait envie. L'engloutir, le dévorer et le faire le supplier. Il écarta ses cuisses et vint refermer sa bouche autour du sexe turgescent.

Sasuke soupira d'aise à ce contact chaud et humide, son corps restait difficilement en place et les mains dorées se posèrent sur ses hanches pour le bloquer. Alors qu'il se faisait délicieusement masser par cette langue experte, il se sentit soudain relâcher et la fraîcheur s'empara de son gland. Naruto remonta sur son corps et vint l'embrasser avant de plonger dans son cou, de lécher son épaule.

\- Tourne-toi. Souffla une voix rauque à son oreille.

Il frissonna et se positionna sur le ventre. Deux mains chaudes vinrent lui faire relever les hanches et il se retrouva le nez dans le coussin et ferma les yeux tellement il se sentait gêné. Il n'eut guère le temps de s'appesantir sur sa position qu'un gel frais se posait sur son intimité. Une odeur sucrée se répandit et il ne tarda pas à sentir quelque chose venir chatouiller son intimité.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas un doigt qui venait de frôler cette partie de lui mais une langue douce et curieuse. Il retint son souffle alors que le geste se faisait de plus en plus pressant, faisant trembler le petit orifice qui frémissait d'impatience. Il ne connaissait pas ce genre de caresse, en fait il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, hormis le peu qu'il s'était documenté sur internet et ce qu'il avait pu entendre de ses colocataires avait plutôt eut tendance à le refroidir.

Mais là il devait avouer qu'il était totalement transporté par le contact de Naruto et qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler l'envie qui grandissait en lui. Le geste le laissait engourdit par le plaisir qui montait en lui et auquel il ne comprenait rien.

Mais son manque d'expérience le faisait aussi se sentir encore plus fragile. Il savait ce dont il avait envie, il connaissait un minimum son corps mais en dehors de ce qu'il faisait dans ses rêves son expérience pratique était plutôt inexistante. Ce fut d'une voix peu assuré qu'il finit par interpeller l'homme qui le couvrait de caresse.

\- Na… ru..

\- Mm…

Le corps chaud glissa contre le sien délaissant son intimité désireuse et vint embrasser sa nuque.

\- Je..

Naruto leva son regard clair sur le jeune homme allongé sous lui.

\- … pas…

\- Pas quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ? Interrogea le jeune serveur un peu perdu.

\- Non...Grommela le jeune mangaka . J'ai pas… Enfin tu es… le premier…

Un oh silencieux étira les lèvres de Naruto. Avant qu'il n'attrape le jeune home et ne le retourne pour lui faire face plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- Alors je dois être plus qu'à la hauteur ! Je m'en voudrai de te décevoir ! Je vais te faire un bien fou. Ronronna Naruto . Tu sais comment ça se passe ?

\- Mouais… marmonna le plus jeune sous le sourire amusé de son aîné.

\- Alors laisse-toi faire et contente toi d'apprécier . Et si ça ne va pas tu n'as qu'à le dire.

Sasuke se dit que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à était encore un peu perdu. Il sentit les lèvres de Naruto repartir à l'assaut de son torse et de son ventre tendu par l'envie d'être soulagé.

Son futur amant plongea plus profondément en lui, lui coupant le souffle et les jambes, un oreiller fut glisser sous son ventre pour laisser son intimité à porter de la bouche qui venait de la happer fougueusement lui arrachant un profond gémissement. Naruto n'avait jamais eu l'envie avant de venir découvrir le corps de ses amants de la sorte et pourtant il lui avait paru si naturel avec Sasuke.

Tout son corps réclamait de le goûter dans les moindres recoins, lécher sa peau de satin, caresser ses courbes un peu plus dur que celle d'une femme, se perdre entre ses cuisses, entre sa voix gémir son nom et le supplier. Il n'en pouvait plus il le désirait comme il n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un avant, se noyer dans un plaisirs sans nom, il n'attendait que cela.

Délaissant l'anneau de chair qu'il avait soigneusement lubrifié il fit glisser son membre le long de sa raie frôlant de son gland sensible la peau qu'il avait soigneusement excitée. Sasuke se cambra pour sentir plus fortement son contact. Il le voulait bien plus présent en lui. Naruto se mit à jouer sur son anneau forçant avec prudence son entrée avant de ressortir et de recommencer.

Une main taquine glissa entre les cuisses fines et vint se refermer sous le gland rouge d'envie. Sasuke se redressa pour le bloquer et appuyer davantage sur son anneau pour le sentir s'écarter. Il avait besoin de le sentir en lui.

\- Na… ru … to… haleta-t-il.

Un souffle dans son cou suivit d'une morsure alors que la pression entre ses fesses se faisait plus forte lui arracha un cri.

\- Pl…. pluuuusss… gémit Sasuke alors qu'enfin il sentait son amant pousser en lui et se frayer un chemin dans son corps.

Un son rauque résonna à son oreille.

\- Étroit… grogna Naruto….Aaahhh….

\- En..co...Re….

Naruto s'enfonça pleinement dans le conduit chaud et étroit qui l'enserrait. C'était à la fois douloureux et divin. Il patienta quelque instant le temps de reprendre son souffle et de s'habituer à l'étroitesse du lieu avant de se mettre à glisser dans le corps qui l'accueillait. Le dos cambré et ouvert pour lui, Naruto agrippa les longues mèches brunes et enlaça la taille fine pour harponner en de long mouvement le corps de son amant.

Sasuke ne faisait que l'encourager et il ne retenait plus ses mouvements glissant dans sa chaleur avec délice. Il augmenta la cadence au fur et à mesure que les suppliques du brun s'élevaient dans la chambre. Il sentit soudain sa prise sur sa taille lui être arraché pour se faire guider sur le membre délaissé. Il referma ses doigts autour de la hampe et suivit la cadence que la main posée sur la sienne lui réclamait.

\- Ouiiii….Aaahhhh…

Naruto planta ses dents dans son épaules et percuta violemment sa prostate lui coupant la respiration et faisant naître un voile blanc sous ses yeux. Tout son corps c'était cambré et le membre en lui ne cessait harceler ce point qui était en train de le perdre. Les mots franchissaient à peine la barrière de ses lèvres tellement l'orgasme le ravageait.

\- Vaaaas….yyyy…. Hhhaaannn…..

Ils moururent sur ses lèvres alors que son corps se contractait sous la jouissance. Il sentit à peine les mains de Naruto se serrer violemment sur sa peau, tellement il fut engloutit par les sensations qui le traversèrent.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke ouvrit faiblement les yeux, son corps était alanguit sur celui de son amant qui était toujours prisonnier de son corps. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, perdu dans les brumes de son plaisir. Étrangement il n'avait aucune envie de laisser celui-ci sortir de son corps. Naruto promena lentement ses mains sur le torse imberbe et sentit la peau sous ses doigts se couvrir de frisson.

Avec précaution il se recula du corps chaud et le retourna pour le mettre sur le dos face à lui le dominant de toute sa stature. Les orbes bleus glissèrent sur le corps nu et se gorgèrent de la vue qui s'offrait à lui. La lueur de la lune filtrait par ses rideaux et ils n'avaient pas vraiment pris le temps de fermer les volets.

Sasuke prit conscience que son amant n'était pas encore redescendu en pression. Naruto se tenait entre ses cuisses et l'observait, il se sentait bizarrement mis à nu dans tous les sens du terme. Les mains chaudes se mirent à glisser sur son ventre avant que l'une d'elle ne se glisse de nouveau entre ses cuisses. Il remonta ses jambes, les écartant alors qu'avec soin Naruto rengainait ses doigts en lui, le faisant trembler lorsqu'il effleurait son intimité encore sensible.

Sasuke ne se serait jamais cru aussi réceptif, son corps tremblait encore d'envie. Les doigts qui jouaient en lui, réveillaient encore son désir et son souffle se raccourcit. Ses mains vinrent se saisir de l'oreiller sur lequel il reposait, alors que ses doigts de pieds se crispaient et s'enfonçaient dans le matelas.

Les doigts s'enfonçaient en lui mais ne le comblaient pas suffisamment. Il laissa échapper un grognement.

\- Pluuusss…. Naruto….

Un sourire étira légèrement les lèvres charnues, les pupilles claires brillèrent de plaisirs. L'idée qu'il avait réussi à raviver l'envie chez son partenaire le faisait saliver. Il écarta les parois déjà bien souples de son amant avant de retirer ses doigts. Il se saisit des deux chevilles et les positionna sur ses épaules avant de plonger d'un coup sec dans le conduit encore lubrifié de leur précédent ébat.

Les pupilles sombres s'écarquillèrent avant de se fermer. Le choc du sexe plongeant en lui contre sa prostate envoya une décharge dans tout son corps. Il tendit les mains vers les épaules du blond et celui-ci se pencha vers lui faisant glisser sur ses bras les genoux de son amant. Plié en deux ainsi Sasuke ressentait pleinement la présence du membre qui le comblait et qui se déchaînait en lui attisant le feu qui grondait dans tout son corps.

\- Pluuus….fooorrt... Haleta-t-il.

Il se sentit brusquement collé au mur au-dessus du bois de lit et se sentit déchiré en deux, lui arrachant des larmes au milieu de l'orgasme qui n'arrêtait pas de monter et ne semblait pas vouloir redescendre.

Un sanglot l'étouffa alors que Naruto continuait de se déhancher en lui, torpillant son poing G jusqu'à l'explosion qui lui arracha un cri silencieux… Il sentit le corps continuer à aller en venir en lui alors qu'il était encore plonger dans une explosion de chaleur. Il savoura le ressentit dans tout son corps. Ses bras avaient glissé le long des épaules du blond et Sasuke reposait sans force, le souffle hachuré au bord de l'inconscience.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Lorsque Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait étrangement bien. Il se colla au corps chaud qui dormait à ses côtés. Il laissa sa main gauche caresser le flanc à sa portée avant de glisser sur le ventre plat. Il sentait celui-ci se languir sous sa main, s'étirant et s'allongeant pour offrir plus de surface à celui qui l'avait comblé toute la nuit. Il laissa échapper un grognement quand il voulut se mouvoir. Le corps de Naruto se déplaça contre le sien venant peser sur lui. Il écarta les jambes laissant ainsi tout l'espace à son amant de venir frôler de son membre déjà tendu son intimité sensible.

Une boule de chaleur se mit à grossir à l'intérieur de son ventre, alors qu'il tendait son fessier vers lui. Les mains dorées glissèrent sur son torse et vinrent taquiner ses tétons déjà gorgés d'envie avant que l'une de ses mains abandonnant l'un d'eux et ne vienne se refermer sur son membre et le masser fermement s'attirant des soupirs d'aise.

Un sourire vint éclairer le visage de Naruto alors qu'il sentit une main venir attraper sa nuque et réclamer un baiser exigeant qu'il lui donna sans hésitation envahissant la bouche quémandeuse. Ils échangèrent un baiser puissant et gourmand alors que Sasuke sentait entre ses cuisses le membre glisser ne faisant qu'augmenter son envie.

Il réussit à reprendre le contrôle de ses sens l'espace de quelque seconde pour se retourner et monter à l'assaut du corps halé et puissant qui se retrouva à plat dos. Reprenant la bouche aux lèvres charnues, les mains pâles partirent à la découverte du corps musclé de nouveau. S'attardant sur le torse large avant de venir se faufiler entre les cuisses dorées.

Il dirigea ses doigts pâles et fins entre celles-ci et vint délicatement masser le corps de son amant. Naruto tressaillit, il n'avait pas prévu un tel retournement de situation et se retrouver en dessous de son amant ne faisait pas vraiment partit de son idée de départ. Il n'imaginait pas que celui-ci serait aussi dominateur. Il était perdu dans ses pensées anarchiques et réalisa brusquement que quelque chose venait de se glisser en lui et le caressait de l'intérieur.

Il sursauta alors qu'une voix chaude soufflait à son oreille.

\- Alors tu n'es même pas avec moi ?

Le doigt long et fin frôla un point en lui qui lui fit lâcher un grognement. Ses orbes azurs s'écarquillèrent sous les sensations qui l'envahissaient. Inconscient que les caresses qui lui étaient prodiguées le faisait s'ouvrir encore plus. Sasuke ne pu retenir un rictus il avait eu un bon professeur. Il voulait faire ressentir à Naruto tout ce qu'il avait vécu au cours de leur échange.

Sasuke glissa avec précaution un seconde doigt généreusement enduit de lubrifiant et vint mordiller son oreille avant de plonger dans son cou en soufflant.

\- Va falloir réinvestir dans le lubrifiant... haleta-t-il en appuyant un peu plus fortement en lui, lui arrachant un cri rauque et voluptueux.

Naruto écarta un peu plus les jambes pour qu'il puisse l'investir plus profondément. Il ne s'attendait pas à être aussi réceptif, ni à être celui qui recevrait les caresses. Il était plutôt celui qui les prodiguait et n'avait pas pour habitude d'être celui à qui on faisait du bien ainsi.

Il laissa passer un soupir et se cambra, il releva ses jambes et Sasuke plongea entre elles pour venir emprisonner son sexe dans sa bouche goulue.

\- Ooohhh…. Ouuuuiiiii…. Grogna haletant Naruto.

Il ne chercha même pas à retenir son envie, il voulait sentir cette bouche le sucer plus fortement et continuer à sentir ce plaisir grandissant qui l'envahissait. Il gémit en sentant la pression autour de son membre se faire plus forte et la sensation en lui, se fit plus importante. Sasuke relâcha l'objet de sa gourmandise et se redressa pour venir picorer les lèvres charnues.

Naruto enfouit ses mains dans les mèches brunes et l'attira au creux de son corps.

\- Viens... souffla-t-il.

Avec précaution Sasuke attrapa un préservatif dont il se revêtit et l'enduisit du fond de la bouteille pour faciliter son insertion dans le corps vibrant de désir. Il se positionna et appuya doucement mais fermement son gland contre son entrée et l'investit progressivement prenant tout son temps pour se glisser en lui.

Il retint sa respiration lorsqu'il se retrouva totalement en lui, la pression autour de lui le laissa pantelant et tremblant. Incapable de bouger sans que son corps n'explose. Il tentait de retenir son envie. Relevant son regard sombre sur le beau visage, il croisa les azurs troublés. Les mains de Naruto vinrent encadrer son visage, et l'attirèrent vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Ils échangèrent un baiser aussi doux que sucré avant que celui-ci ne lui donne l'autorisation de bouger en lui. Silencieux, le jeune mangaka plongea ses onyx en lui et secoua la tête en signe de négation. Un regard étonné lui fut retourné. Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres fines. Il baissa la tête.

\- Je ...ne peux pas bouger… se moqua-t-il en parlant de lui-même.

Stupéfait Naruto le regarda, il marqua un instant d'arrêt avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Désolé… rit-il sans pouvoir se retenir.

\- Naruto ! Souffla Sasuke en se cambrant. Ne rit pas... haleta-t-il.

\- D'accord, fit Naruto penaud mais amusé malgré lui de l'incongruité de la situation. Mais quand même… souffla-t-il. Pourquoi tu…

\- À ton avis ? murmura Sasuke en rougissant. Mon… corps… est ... complètement… paralysé…

\- Oh…. fit Naruto en prenant à son tour une légère coloration, comprenant que leur nuit plutôt torride avait laissé des traces sur son amant.

Puis il lui sourit tendrement,

\- Attend j'ai une idée… Est-ce que tu peux… euh…Sortir ? murmura-t-il en rougissant.

Après un instant de surprise, il hocha la tête et sortit avec précaution pour se retrouver quelque seconde plus tard, allongé sur le dos.

Un soupir déçu lui échappa, il n'avait pas pensé que son corps souffrirait encore à ce point de leur nuit de folie. Une main se posa sur son torse pâle et il ne tarda pas à sentir des lèvres douces et chaudes parcourir sa peau.

Il vint attraper les larges épaules et l'attira contre lui. Naruto enjamba son corps et s'installa sur ses hanches faisant se rencontrer leur membre. La chaleur de ce contact suffit à redonner de la vigueur à son amant. Le jeune serveur se frotta doucement contre lui le faisant grogner à son tour. Il sentit Sasuke attraper ses hanches et venir frotter son gland contre son entrée. Naruto se plaça au-dessus du membre tendu et avec précaution le fit glisser de nouveau en lui. La sensation de se sentir ainsi remplit le laissa haletant et frémissant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour accepter d'être soumis et aimer ça.

Ne faire qu'un avec lui, le laissait étrangement complet. Glisser entre ses cuisses, il sentit le corps sous lui se mouvoir et venir à sa rencontre. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules pâles pour se maintenir et laissa son amant diriger leur ébat. Le membre en lui cognait sa prostate à chaque mouvement, et lui envoyait des décharges de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux un instant, avant de se faire brutalement amener jusqu'aux lèvres gourmandes qui s'emparèrent de sa bouche, sans pour autant cesser ses mouvements doux mais profonds, Sasuke glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres et vint caresser sa jumelle avec douceur.

Naruto n'était plus qu'une boule de désir, le besoin de sentir son amant plus profondément en lui le fit se cambrer en arrière et chercher à le sentir plus fort. Répondant à sa demande Sasuke entreprit de le satisfaire maintenant qu'il avait suffisamment pu prendre sur lui, et qu'il était moins sensible à la sensation de pression autour de son sexe. Un gémissement plus profond que les autres l'avertit que son serveur était des plus disposés. Et il attaqua plus fortement celui-ci, qui ne retint plus ses supplications de plaisirs.

\- Ouiiiiii…..en… co… RE…. Haaannnn….Aaaahhh….

Les gémissements de Naruto perdirent totalement le brun qui le renversa brusquement sur le lit faisant fi de ses douleurs, fort mal placé pour profiter pleinement de ce corps dans lequel il était prit pris en étaux. Son souffle court et chaud laissait échapper des gémissements qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir alors que Naruto le suppliait de faire exploser la boule dévorant de désirs qui l'emplissait. Il se saisit du membre gonflé et le branla au rythme de ses coups de reins.

Sasuke sentait sa peau moite glisser contre celle de son amant et l'emporta vers la délivrance, son corps se libérant alors que Naruto voyait son esprit devenir blanc dans un cri silencieux. Il retomba mollement sur le lit alors que le corps de Sasuke s'écroulait sur le sien en tremblant.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dire que Sasuke nageait dans le bonheur était un euphémisme. Il se sentait niaiseux à souhait et sur un petit nuage. Il avait eu du mal à croire à son bonheur et à sa chance. Après leur première nuit lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait pensé que cela allait s'arrêter, que Naruto allait le délaisser maintenant, qu'il allait retourner auprès de son aîné et qu'il se retrouverait de nouveau seul.

À son réveil, il avait bien été incapable de bouger du lit. Une douleur au creux des reins et à un autre endroit le faisait se sentir un peu trop bizarre. Il avait regardé autour de lui pour se découvrir seul dans le grand lit. Sur la table de chevet une tablette d'antalgique et une bouteille d'eau trônait. Il voulut se déplacer jusque-là en rampant mais quelque chose était installé entre ses cuisses et gênait ses mouvements.

Il s'était redressé et c'était retrouvé nez à nez avec un énorme matou comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Sur le coup il avait cru que c'était une mini panthère tellement l'animal lui avait paru disproportionné. Mais en y regardant de plus près il reconnut Kyu le chaton dont Naruto avait promis de s'occuper.

\- Mais t'es énorme ! C'était exclamé le jeune homme stupéfait. Il te nourrit avec quoi Naruto ? De l'engrais ?

Pour toute réponse l'animal roux avait fait demi-tour sur son postérieur déjà douloureux et s'était réinstaller entre ses cuisses.

\- Super ! Et je fais quoi moi maintenant ?

Sasuke laissa échapper un grognement et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. De toute façon dans l'état actuel de son royal fessier, il n'allait rien faire. Il avait bien trop mal et il eut l'impression que cette partie de son anatomie avait pris feu. Il ferma les yeux en menaçant le blond de toutes sortes de tortures lorsqu'il rentrerait.

Vers quinze heure Sasuke avait réussit à déloger son squatteur et s'était tant bien que mal extirpé du lit. L'impression étrange qu'il avait eue à son réveil commençait à s'estomper. Il attrapa une chemise qui traînait n'ayant pas le courage de chercher ses vêtements probablement éparpillés au quatre coins du petit appartement. Il porta celle-ci à son nez, cherchant l'odeur devenu familière de Naruto, avant de se traiter d'idiot.

Il se déplaça avec précaution allant de la chambre à la cuisine après un détour toilette-salle de bain. Il avait pris une douche rapide qui avait terminé de le réveiller complètement et de lui rendre l'utilisation de toute les parties de son anatomie. Il arrivait à peine dans la cuisine lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Une tête blonde passa la porte en fredonnant et s'arrêta net en le voyant.

\- Oh t'es déjà debout ?

\- Mmm…

\- Je t'ai rapporté des gâteaux. Je voulais te faire une surprise, sourit Naruto en refermant la porte.

Il se déchaussa et posa sa veste sur le canapé.

Sasuke le détailla de la tête aux pieds reconnaissant l'uniforme de son lieu de travail.

\- Tu travaillais aujourd'hui ?

Le jeune serveur se tourna vers lui tout en posant la boite de gâteau sur la table.

\- Oui je t'avais laissé un message, tu ne l'as pas lu ?

\- Un message ? Quel message ?

\- Sur la table de chevet. Sous la bouteille d'eau. Signala Naruto en disparaissant dans la chambre pour en ressortir quelques secondes après avec un petit mot gribouillé qu'il lui tendit.

\- Il était par terre. Expliqua-t-il.

Sasuke le regardait silencieusement. Naruto lui tendait une assiette avec un gâteau à la fraise avant de lui demander.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Tu ne me mets pas dehors ?

\- Pardon ? S'étouffa Naruto stupéfait.

Sasuke reposa l'assiette et plongea ses onyx dans les azurs ébahis.

\- Je pensais que tu me mettrais dehors en revenant. En fait, je pensais être partit avant ton retour mais… Disons que mes reins n'étaient pas de cet avis.

Naruto lui sourit et s'approcha de lui, ses mains venant capturer son visage.

\- Je suis bien content que tes reins n'aient pas été d'accord pour te laisser partir, souffla-t-il. Car il était hors de question que tu t'en ailles.

Avec douceur, Naruto se pencha vers lui et vint embrasser délicatement les lèvres fines.

\- Bonjour mon amour, murmura-t-il doucement contre sa bouche.

Les pupilles noirs s'emplirent de larmes que le jeune serveur s'empressa d'essuyer du bout de ses doigts avant de revenir à ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un doux baiser.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Il faisait froid, mais le ciel était bleu et le soleil baignait la place de ses doux rayons. Itachi leva les yeux vers le ciel en soupirant. Ces derniers mois avaient été particulièrement douloureux pour lui. Il s'était brouillé avec son meilleur ami, avait perdu son petit ami et n'avait plus de nouvelles de son petit frère.

Un bras se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter. Un regard moqueur croisa ses pupilles noires ébènes.

\- Arrête de faire la gueule !

\- Je ne fais pas la tête Kisame ! Soupira-t-il en marchant à ses côtés.

\- On va boire un café ? Proposa le colosse qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Itachi lui adressa un doux sourire. Il avait été heureux de ne pas être rejeté quand il était venu voir son ancien ami sur son lieu de travail pour s'excuser. Il en avait besoin, besoin de demander pardon, besoin d'être pardonner, d'être compris. Il s'était attendu à des remontrances, voir même à un refus de lui parler. Mais non l'homme l'avait écouté comme toujours. Il avait beau être un génie, il était aussi immature qu'un enfant lorsqu'il s'agissait de son cadet.

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule solide qui se tenait à ses côtés.

\- Me reparlera-t-il un jour ?

\- Tu l'as blessé Itachi.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-il. Je ne le voulais pas, mais…

\- Tu sais ça serait sympa qu'en étant avec moi tu ne me parles pas d'un autre homme. Remarqua Kisame.

\- Mais c'est mon frère.

\- Ce n'est pas à ton frère que je fais allusion mais à Naruto.

\- J'ai merdé pas vrai ?

\- Sans blague ? Ricana Kisame moqueur. T'es un vrai gamin ! Et c'est Sasuke que tu traites de bébé ?

\- J'essaie de faire amende honorable tu pourrais m'aider non ?

\- Non !

Itachi se redressa légèrement et son regard erra autour d'eux. Ils se promenaient l'un contre l'autre. Il retrouvait la sérénité qui l'avait quitté lorsqu'il s'était mis en couple avec Naruto. Cela avait été une passion aussi éphémère que destructrice. Il avait tout bousculé autour de lui, l'avait aimé sans mesure, totalement follement et au final chacun était partit de son côté.

Sasuke était partit parce qu'il souffrait de les voir, Naruto était partit car il l'avait laissé s'éloigner et aujourd'hui il était là à faire le triste constat de tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Et il ignorait s'il arriverait un jour à réparer ce qu'il avait détruit. Est-ce que cette envie, ce désir qu'il avait ressenti valait tout ce qu'il avait perdu ?

Son regard fut attiré soudainement par une chevelure blonde qui tranchait parmi la foule. Il accrocha la silhouette et se dirigea vers elle. Surpris Kisame lui emboîta le pas.

\- Oye ?

Mais Itachi avançait droit devant lui, sans lui répondre comme attiré, mais il fut brusquement arrêté par une poigne dure. Il se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de le stopper.

\- Fais attention Itachi à ce que tu vas faire.

Le regard noir se posa sur lui et se tourna vers la silhouette qu'il avait suivi pour constater que celle-ci n'était pas seule. En effet près de l'homme à la chevelure doré se tenait une seconde silhouette aussi brune que lui qui venait de le rejoindre. Un bras posé autour de ses épaules Naruto souriait tendrement à son compagnon dont il vint embrasser chastement les lèvres froides. Il vit les deux hommes accrocher leur regard et leur front entré en contact. Il voyait passer tant de chose entre eux et cela lui fit mal.

Une main fine et pâle vint enlacer les doigts de la main posée sur son épaule et le couple s'éloigna lové l'un contre l'autre, ignorant les regards sur eux. Seul dans leur bulle. Itachi voulu leur emboîter le pas mais l'étreinte autour de son bras se resserra et il plongea au fond des yeux de Kisame. Il y avait un avertissement ferme et sans concession. Celui-ci, lui offrait une nouvelle chance, s'il ne la saisissait pas il perdrait pour toujours sa chance de pouvoir réparer ce qu'il avait brisé.

\- Depuis quand ? demanda-t-il. Kisame depuis quand ils sont ensemble ? Répond moi ! Sa voix montait légèrement. Il se sentait perdu et le fossé qu'il avait mis entre lui et les siens lui paraissait encore plus insurmontable.

\- Quelques semaines.

\- Quelques semaines ? Souffla Itachi doucement. Ils sortent finalement ensemble ? Comment ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. C'est leur histoire ! Si tu as des questions c'est à eux que tu devrais les poser mais pas maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Itachi assez froidement.

Kisame s'arrêta et jeta son cure dent au sol en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

\- Si tu y vas maintenant. Ne reviens plus vers moi. Je vais être clair Itachi. Tu as fait beaucoup de dégâts et pas seulement avec Sasuke. Tache d'y réfléchir.

Itachi baissa la tête, il savait que Kisame avait raison. Depuis sa séparation avec Naruto, il avait réfléchit à ce qui l'avait poussé vers ce beau blond énergique, et à agir comme il l'avait fait. Il l'avait aimé, vraiment aimé. Mais la rupture d'avec son cadet et les disputes qui avaient suivi sa mise en couple ne lui avait pas permis de vivre sereinement cette histoire. Il n'avait été heureux que quelques semaines avant que ses sentiments ne deviennent un poids pour lui.

L'absence de son cadet et sa souffrance avait peu à peu rongé son couple. Il avait essayé de vivre son histoire en faisant fi des sentiments de son cadet mais ils l'avaient rattrapés et la culpabilité avait pourri sa relation. Et il s'était éloigné de Naruto inconsciemment, il l'avait laissé partir. Et celui-ci avait continué à avancer et le faisait avec son cadet.

Il glissa sa main dans celle de l'homme à ses côtés et vint poser son front contre son bras. Kisame se mit en route et l'entraîna à l'opposer du couple.

\- J'ai besoin de lui parler, souffla-t-il doucement.

\- À qui ?

\- À mon frère. J'ai besoin de lui.

\- Je lui en parlerai... S'il est prêt on ira boire une bière tous ensemble. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il te pardonne.

\- Je ne l'attends pas. Si je peux juste lui parler et le voir cela me va. J'ai besoin de lui demander pardon.

Kisame hocha la tête et continua à se mêler à la foule. Itachi se blottit un peu plus près de lui et sa seconde main vint s'accrocher au bras de son compagnon, sa mèche glissant devant ses yeux cachait les larmes qu'il essayait de refouler.

\- Est-ce qu'il est heureux ? Chuchota-t-il. Il souriait à côté de Naruto, je ne l'avais plus vu sourire comme ça depuis des années.

Kisame s'arrêta et reporta son regard sur l'homme à ses côtés. Itachi refoula sa peine et leva ses pupilles sombres sur son ami. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il ne souffrait pas pour rien maintenant. La main de Kisame se posa sur sa joue et son pouce caressa le visage pâle. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet idiot de surdoué soit tombé amoureux de ce crétin blond ? Il était là lui ! Il avait toujours été là. Il soupira est-ce que lui aussi pourrait un jour enfin être aimé de cet idiot ?

\- Dis-moi qu'ils sont heureux. Que je n'ai pas tout gâché.

L'homme se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Itachi écarquilla les yeux. Et une violente rougeur qu'il n'avait pas prévu envahi ses joues pâles.

\- Tu as fait beaucoup de mal mais si tu leur donnes ta bénédiction, ils le seront complètement tous les deux.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres pâles.

\- Et moi ? Murmura-t-il. Est-ce que je vais rencontrer quelqu'un qui va me rendre heureux ?

\- Peut-être que cette personne est là depuis longtemps mais que tu ne la vois pas, signala simplement Kisame en reprenant un cure-dent qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres.

Itachi se colla un peu plus contre Kisame qui enlaça ses épaules et se laissa emporter par la chaleur de son étreinte …

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

.

.

et voilà fin de ce chapitre. Naruto et Sasuke ont fait un grand pas en avant et Itachi demande à faire amende honorable. Cela lui sera-t-il accordé?

Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine

Un chapitre à la fois pleins de révélation, de confidence et de tendresse , saupoudré d'une dose d'humour, vous attends dans le 7 =)

Sur ce bonne semaine à vous et Bon White day vous retrouverez Sasuke et Naruto dans la seconde partie "d'un Berceau de neige"

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**TITRE** : Dilemme Amoureux  
**RATING** : M

**GENRE **: Yaoi NaruxIta et NaruxSasu  
**BASE **: Naruto

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

_**Résumé **_ Sasuke a encore du mal à croire à son découvre le bonheur d'une vie à deux auprès de l'homme qu'il aime. Naruto fait tout son possible pour prendre soin de lui et veiller sur cet être fragile et fort à la fois dont il est tombé amoureux. Mais voilà que Itachi refait surface et demande à lui parler. Pourquoi ? Que veut-il ? Naruto angoisse, il ne veut surtout pas voir son bonheur s'envoler… Et Sasuke comment prendra-t-il le retour du grand frère prodigue après tout ce qu'il a traversé ?

.

.

_**Review **_:

Hello tous le monde, me revoici avec le chapitre 07, il ne restera plus que l'épilogue et cette histoire se terminera. Je suis contente de vous avoir retrouver sur le chapitre précédent. Je m'étais dit que l'histoire ne vous plaisait plus alors j'ai été très heureuse de lire vos retour.

Lea : Merci beaucoup à toi d'être là à chaque histoire et à chaque nouveau chapitre. Comme quoi la présence d'une seule personne peut tout changer. En tout cas merci de me suivre depuis tous ce temps. Je te remercie pour tes compliments (même si je ne me sens pas si douée que cela , cela me touche beaucoup merci =)

Silver : bienvenu à toi et très heureuse de lire que cette histoire t'es autant plut que tu l'as dévoré. Mais surtout merci de m'avoir laissé un com , j'espère que la suite que tu attends sera la hauteur.

Je te laisse découvrir la suite.

Guest : contente que cette histoire te plaise toujours. Ah tu verras pour Itachi, n'oublions pas que les deux frères ont été proche mais aussi que Sasuke à un caractère vraiment pourri quand il s'y met. Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre pleins de rebondissement.

LeaC : Merci je suis très contente que tu es prit le temps de me laisser un petit message. Je suis très touché que tu trouves que j'ai beaucoup d'imagination et que tu aimes ce que tu lis. Merci beaucoup

Titia j'espère que tu t'es retrouvé.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Dilemme Amoureux**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 07**

**.**

Assis sur le rebord du lit, Sasuke était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait encore de mal à croire à la réalité de ce qu'il vivait. Est-ce que c'était vraiment vrai? Il se posait souvent la question. Il en avait rêvé puis il avait fait une croix dessus préférant abandonner l'idée d'un futur à deux. Vivre au jour le jour et si il croisait quelqu'un, il prendrait ce qu'on lui donnerait sans rien attendre.

Il ne voulait plus être blessé, il ne voulait plus souffrir et se retrouver démuni.

Il sentit soudain deux bras se nouer autour de sa taille et Naruto posa son visage sur son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? demanda le jeune serveur en se collant à lui. Je te sens loin.

\- Rien.

\- C'est pas beau de mentir. Tu sais que dans un couple, il faut toujours parler.

Sasuke se tourna doucement vers lui.

\- Est-ce qu'on est un couple ? interrogea Sasuke.

Les saphirs s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

\- Bien sûr ! Quelle drôle de question.

\- Tu ne sors plus avec mon frère ?

\- Non je te l'ai dit tout est fini entre nous depuis plusieurs mois. S'il y avait eu encore quoi que ce soit entre nous, je ne serai pas venu vers toi. J'ai des principes. Et je suis rarement celui qui part.

\- Tu le vois encore ?

Naruto soupira et l'attira à ses côtés dans le lit sous la couverture.

\- Pas depuis un moment. La dernière fois c'est quand je lui ai dit que je ne nous voyais plus d'avenir et que s'il ne voulait pas qu'on se voit, que je considérerai que notre histoire serai terminée. Je ne lui ai même pas parlé en vrai, je n'ai eu que son répondeur et il ne m'a jamais rappelé. C'était avant qu'on ne commence à se voir simplement comme « ami », précisa Naruto pour resituer à Sasuke depuis quand il était séparé physiquement de son aîné.

\- Si longtemps ?

\- Oui et même avant les choses avaient commencées à changer.

Assis et glissé sous la couverture Sasuke se colla un peu plus contre le jeune homme à ses côtés qui l'enlaça tendrement enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

\- Et tu n'es pas un remplaçant.

\- Et si…

\- Même si Itachi revient je ne retournerai pas avec lui. Je ne veux pas perdre ce qu'on a. Je suis bien avec toi.

\- Mieux qu'avec lui ?

\- C'est différent. Et toi, tu as essayé de retourner le voir ?

Sasuke enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes et sa main se mit à chercher sous les draps sa peluche pour la glisser contre son ventre. Naruto passa une main lasse dans ses mèches blondes. Il commençait à reconnaître les signes de fragilité émotionnelle chez son amant.

\- Je prends ça pour un non, soupira-t-il.

\- Je n'ai rien à lui dire. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre que je le gênais. Que j'étais un poids pour lui.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit tout à fait ça.

\- Ah oui ? commença à s'énerver le brun.

\- Calme toi je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute à cause de ton frère. Je l'ai déjà vécu avec Itachi, je ne recommencerai pas.

\- Tu t'es disputé avec nii-san à cause de moi ? s'étonna Sasuke.

\- Oui plusieurs fois. Car je ne comprenais pas votre relation et encore moins votre comportement. Au début, vu comment il parlait de toi je croyais que tu étais un collégien.

Sasuke grimaça. Super aux yeux de son homme, il ressemblait à un gosse, ce n'était pas très flatteur.

\- C'est vrai que tu faisais vraiment jeune, je te prenais pour un enfant alors quand ton frère m'a dit que tu avais plus de 20 ans je suis resté coi !

\- Toi ? Se moqua Sasuke.

\- Hey ! Je ne savais pas moi ! Fit Naruto en le poussant doucement sur le lit avant de s'installer à califourchon sur ses hanches. Et puis je ne savais rien de toi, le petit frère, tu as quitté l'école et tu es renfermé avec ça, j'étais servi.

\- Mm.

\- Si tu m'expliquais plutôt.

Sasuke se mit à jouer sur les abdos de son homme pour s'occuper, avant d'installer Nyanta-chan sur son ventre comme une protection. Sans le regarder il murmura.

\- J'ai quitté l'école au lycée. C'est Itachi qui m'en a retiré. Je ne m'entendais pas avec les autres élèves. On se moquait de moi pour tout et n'importe quoi. Mon physique, mes résultats scolaires, mes vêtements, j'étais toujours mis à l'écart. En sport on ne me voulait pas dans les équipes, pour les travaux de groupe non plus. Personne ne me parlait. Dès que j'ouvrai la bouche je me sentais rabaissé, nul, idiot, ne sachant rien. J'ai fini par ne plus parler, et sécher les cours. Mon frère a fait son enquête mais bien sur personne ne savait rien. Il m'a retiré du lycée avec l'accord de mes parents et ils m'ont envoyé chez un psy. Voilà, rien de plus banal.

\- C'est dur d'être rejeté. Je crois que je peux comprendre un peu pourquoi tu as fini par te fermer aux autres. Mais c'est dommage. Je pense que si tu avais pu te confier à ton frère sur tes problèmes de communication les choses ne se seraient pas autant envenimées.

\- Tu sous entends que c'est de ma faute si je n' ai pas réussit à t'aborder?

\- Non. Je dis juste que si tu avais pu mettre des mots sur ce que tu ressentais vraiment pour moi, en lui disant clairement que tu ne voulais pas qu'il m'approche, peut-être que cela aurait été plus simple.

\- Il le savait.

\- Non. Il le supposait d'après ton comportement. Enfin c'est ce que je crois.

Naruto se pencha doucement vers lui et caressa lentement sa joue pâle.

\- Il avait supposé tes sentiments mais il n'en mesurait peut-être pas la profondeur. Et tu étais tellement effacé, il s'est dit que peut-être tu ne m'aimais pas autant que ça et que cela te passerait.

Sasuke soupira, il se sentait encore plus perdu et mal.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça.

\- Sasuke. Tu as changé, tu as beaucoup changé, tu as commencé à t'affirmer, Kisame dit que tu redeviens toi-même. Comme quand il t'a connu enfant.

\- Kisame à dit cela ?

\- Oui. Et moi aussi je trouve que tu changes en bien. J'aime la personne que tu es quand tu es avec moi. Bon si tu pouvais être un peu moins ronchon et sourire davantage, se moqua-t-il.

\- N'abuse pas non plus !

Naruto se mit à rire.

\- D'accord je m'accommoderai du sourire made in Uchiwa et de ton côté ronchon mauvais poils.

\- Chuis pas de mauvais poils.

\- Arrête de râler.

\- Je râle pas d'abord je m'exprime !

\- Oui d'ailleurs tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué la différence.

Sasuke soupira et ne répondit rien.

\- Je voudrai retourner en arrière.

\- En arrière pourquoi ?

\- Quand j'étais enfant nii-san était toujours là pour moi, il me comprenait mieux que personne. On allait souvent chez Kisame.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu le connais ?

\- Depuis que j'ai 8 ans. Mes parents étaient souvent en déplacement et nii-san avait toujours ce grand colosse collé à lui. Kisame parlait beaucoup, il racontait plein de choses. Il était marrant. J'adorai quand il venait me chercher avec mon frère, il nous achetait toujours des bonbons ou des glaces.

Sasuke souriait doucement perdu dans de tendres souvenirs de son enfance. Naruto contemplait amusé son visage détendu. Il était si beau, chaque fois qu'il le voyait il en tombait un peu plus amoureux. C'était tellement différent de ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour Itachi. Mais pour rien au monde il n'échangerait aujourd'hui le cocon dans lequel il vivait avec Sasuke.

C'était énergique, des fois piquant mais surtout il y avait énormément d'amour et de besoin l'un de l'autre. Sasuke n'était pas démonstratif et Naruto l'était trop, mais ils avaient trouvé le juste milieu l'un près de l'autre. Sasuke aimait sa force et Naruto sa fragilité, Sasuke supportait son caractère exubérant et fou et lui acceptait ses silences et son côté renfermé, secret.

\- Kisame disait toujours « Itachi mange tes bonbons », ricana Sasuke en imitant la voix de Kisame. Et mon frère lui disait je ne suis pas un enfant moi. Et Kisame lui disait non tu es un pré-ado chieur !

Sasuke riait doucement maintenant.

\- Alors Itachi se mettait à bouder.

Naruto était amusé par les anecdotes que lui confiait Sasuke. Peu à peu il découvrait des choses sur l'enfance de son amant et de son ex dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Itachi n'avait jamais évoqué son enfance ou quoi que ce fût de personnel, avait-il réalisé au fil du temps. Et plus il apprenait à connaître Sasuke avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés, avec ses souffrances et sa force, plus il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment échangé avec Itachi.

\- Tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec Kisame.

\- Oui, il nous a quasiment élevé avec mon frère. Nos parents étaient souvent absents. J'adore mes parents ce n'est pas le souci, je sais que je n'ai pas été facile et j'ai eu beaucoup de problème à gérer. Mes parents avaient beaucoup à faire avec mon aîné qui était surdoué, il fallait suivre le rythme et moi … moi … j'étais juste moi. Les choses se sont compliquées au collège et au lycée c'est devenu l'enfer. Moi j'aimai que mon frère et Kisame viennent me chercher je me sentais important mais mes camarades n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer entre me traiter de bébé ou parler du physique de Kisame ou de mon homo de frère. Ça me rendait dingue, je…

\- Tu en souffrais et tu ne leur en as pas parlé n'est-ce pas ? murmura doucement Naruto. Tu l'as gardé pour toi jusqu'à ce que ça t'étouffe.

Sasuke cacha ses yeux humides sous son bras.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu lis en moi comme ça ?

\- Parce que je te connais.

Sasuke enleva son bras pour plonger ses yeux sombres dans les yeux clairs de son amant. Comment pouvait-il ainsi deviner ce qu'il allait dire ? Finir ses phrases ou encore savoir des choses dont il n'avait jamais osé parler à personne.

Naruto se pencha doucement vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. Sasuke tendit les bras et les noua autour de son cou. Naruto se lissa entre ses cuisses et attrapa le drap qu'il rejeta sur leur corps enlacé. Il allait lui faire l'amour encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il en oubli jusqu'à son nom, jusqu'au jour même de sa naissance, jusqu'à son passé pour ne plus voir que leur avenir.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke poussa la porte du « toffee shop » avec un sérieux mal de crane. Il venait de quitter la rédaction Sharingan et c'était pris la tête avec son éditeur. Oh cela ne changeait pas beaucoup il était en période de bouclage. Un joyeux « bonjour » résonna auquel il répondit par un grognement avant d'aller s'échouer comme une âme en peine sur sa banquette. Il laissa sa tête retomber entre ses bras repliés. Son sac jeté en vrac à ses côtés.

Naruto s'approcha de lui et il sentit soudain une pression autour de son cou. Sasuke venait de l'attraper par sa cravate et attira le beau serveur jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa.

\- Un double cappuccino double chantilly, une tonne d'ourson guimauve et deux parts de gâteaux aux fraises !

\- Rien que ça ! se moqua-t-il. Il va falloir plus qu'un simple baiser pour me payer !

Sasuke leva un sourcil avant de lâcher.

\- Tu veux que je te suce dans les toilettes ?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de surprise, celle-là Sasuke ne la lui avait encore jamais faite.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de mon Sasuke ? s'exclama Naruto choqué devant les propos de son amant.

\- Il a été bouffé par son éditeur ! marmonna le brun en se massant les tempes.

\- Si dur que ça ?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas.

\- En même temps, ricana Naruto, quelle idée d'avoir accepté de dessiner un porno.

\- C'est pas du porno !

\- Ok ok peu importe le nom que ça porte. Tu t'es lancé dans un sacré truc.

\- J'aurai jamais dû accepter !

Naruto se mit à rire, l'abandonnant à son faux désespoir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de relever cet idiot de défis. Ça c'était encore la faute à Kisame et à Naruto. Plus jamais il n'accepterait d'aller boire avec eux. Yahiko les avait rejoints au cours de la soirée et suite à une ânerie comme quoi il ne serait pas capable de dessiner une histoire d'amour gay, il était tellement soul qu'il avait dit qu'il en était capable.

Ni une ni deux, Yahiko avait appelé son oncle pour lui proposer l'idée pour le numéro spécial Saint Valentin. Il se retrouvait donc à devoir créer une histoire d'amour au pied levé. Il se maudit. Plus jamais on ne le reprendrait à boire de l'alcool.

Il grogna et vit son homme venir déposer devant lui sa commande. Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement. Sasuke soupira et après l'avoir remercié comme il se doit d'un long baiser qui fit siffler les habitués présents, commença à s'étaler sur sa table pour travailler. Naruto jeta son torchon sur son épaule et se détourna pour retourner à son bar. Le regard de Sasuke se posa sur le fessier de son amant qui était si bien mis en valeur par son pantalon à pince. Il secoua la tête avant de reporter son attention sur autre chose que le corps de rêve de son serveur.

Il devait bosser. Bosser sur un magnifique postérieur dans lequel il plongerait bien ses dents...

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Kisame venait de commander des girafes pour quatre et Sasuke regardait celle-ci se poser sur leur table avec méfiance. Il ne le sentait pas du tout. Ils s'y étaient mis à cinq pour le convaincre et Sasuke n'avait pas très envie d'être là, on pouvait même dire qu'il était là contre son gré et que c'était vraiment pour eux qu'il était là. S'il s'était écouté il n'aurait jamais accepté et serait resté sous la couette avec Nyanta-chan et Hidan à regarder des films de zombies.

Dei était en déplacement pour sa future exposition et Hidan s'ennuyait. Il avait tenu deux jours avant de réserver son billet de train et d'aller rejoindre son blond survolté. Sasuke se retrouvait donc abandonné aux mains de Kisame et de Naruto.

Et tout cela pour quoi ?

Pour rencontrer son frère.

Il avait l'estomac qui faisait des loopings, le cœur au bord des lèvres et n'avait rien pu avaler depuis qu'il avait appris la raison de cette soirée. Itachi voulait lui parler. Et d'après ce que Kisame lui avait dit cela faisait un moment qu'il le souhaitait mais il attendait d'avoir son accord. Alors le colosse avait accepté de lui soumettre sa demande. Il en avait d'abord parler à Naruto, qui avait appelé Itachi, et autant dire que cela avait fait des étincelles.

_**Flash-back**_

Quelques jours auparavant dans le café où bossait Naruto.

\- Naruto.

\- Non non et NON ! Je refuse !

\- Naruto.

\- Non, on commence juste à sortir ensemble, c'est une mauvaise idée !

\- Tu n'as toujours pas mis les choses au clair avec Itachi, c'est le moment ou jamais.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à lui dire. J'ai essayé de le contacter tu le sais ! Et maintenant il veut revenir ? Non !

\- Il ne veut pas revenir, il veut discuter avec Sasuke.

\- Mais il ne sait pas pour Sasuke et moi.

\- Si, il sait.

\- Comment ça il sait ? Où quand ? Comment ?

Kisame passa une main fatiguée dans sur son crâne.

\- On vous a croisés en ville l'autre jour.

Naruto le dévisageait en silence. Son histoire avec Sasuke commençait juste. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelques semaines à peine, ils se découvraient et s'apprivoisaient. Enfin surtout lui, il essayait de ne pas faire fuir le jeune homme qui manquait cruellement de confiance en lui. Même s'il avait fait des progrès, Naruto voyait bien trop souvent l'angoisse traverser les yeux sombres lorsque le jeune homme essayait juste d'être lui.

\- Non.

\- Naruto .

\- C'est trop tôt il n'est pas prêt. Il va encore s'imaginer des choses. Je galère assez pour qu'il me fasse confiance et qu'il comprenne que mes sentiments pour lui sont sincères et que je ne vais pas le quitter.

\- Il veut s'excuser. Écoute accepte de le rencontrer. Juste lui, toi et moi. Sasuke est important pour Itachi, et je pense que tu dois clore ton histoire avec lui. Lui dire en face que tu sors avec Sasuke.

Naruto le regardait dubitatif. Allez dire à Itachi qu'il sortait maintenant avec son frère cela lui paraissait déplacé. Néanmoins il lui devait la vérité. Et ce fut la mort dans l'âme qu'il se rendit au rendez-vous fixé par Itachi dans le centre-ville.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Ils avaient rendez-vous dans un bar où ils allaient souvent lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble. Naruto ne le sentait pas, il avait l'impression de faire des infidélités à Sasuke car il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Kisame lui avait dit qu'il serait présent, que Sasuke serait entre de bonne main car c'était la semaine du bouclage donc Yahiko ne lui laisserait pas une seule minute pour penser. Au pire, Hidan et Dei était à la maison, donc quand il rentrerait il trouverait probablement Sasuke endormit entre les deux hommes et les chats au pied du lit.

Il aurait donc dû être rassuré mais il ne l'était pas du tout. Il redoutait cette rencontre. Il l'avait demandé pendant plusieurs semaines sans avoir de réponse. Alors il avait suivi les conseils de Kisame, il avait tourné le dos à cette histoire et avait poursuivi sa route. Sur celle-ci, il avait croisé et recroisé Sasuke. Et il avait aimé cette rencontre insolite et étrange.

Alors il avait suivi ce chemin qui serpentait et était pleins d'obstacle. Entre les larmes de Sasuke et ses propres questionnements. Ses sentiments pour ce jeune homme qui s'étaient développés alors qu'il ne les attendait pas. À la fois douloureux et si doux. S'il avait flashé sur Itachi, sur son physique. Sasuke était venu insidieusement dans sa vie, et il s'était installé pour ne plus en repartir. Et Naruto ne voulait surtout pas qu'il s'en aille.

Une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter. Les saphirs croisèrent les onyx semblables à ceux de Sasuke.

\- Itachi.

\- Bonsoir Naruto.

\- Salut.

Itachi s'assit à côté de lui et commanda à son tour.

\- Merci d'être venu. Kisame m'a dit que tu n'étais pas très chaud.

\- J'ai essayé de te contacter plusieurs fois et tu n'as pas daigné me répondre.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas quoi te dire.

\- Tu devais bien savoir au moins ce qu'il en était de nous.

\- Tu as continué ta vie, non ? Même sans ma réponse.

\- J'aurai du attendre que tu te décides ? Désolé je ne suis pas du genre patient.

\- Oui j'avais remarqué que tu étais du genre impulsif. Sourit Itachi. Et donc maintenant tu sors avec mon cadet ? interrogea-t-il doucement.

Naruto posa son verre agacé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? Aux dernières nouvelles quand nous étions ensemble tu m'ignorais, tu refusais mes appels et même de me parler. Alors quoi? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? C'est parce que je sors avec Sasuke ? N'essaies pas de te mettre entre nous, je ne l'accepterai pas !

\- Tu as changé, fit Itachi doucement.

\- Pas du tout ! J'ai toujours été ainsi ! Peut-être que tu ne me connaissais pas autant que tu le pensais. J'ai toujours été exclusif. Mais tu as mis des barrières entre nous et tu ne me laissais plus t'approcher alors je suis parti.

Itachi soupira. C'est vrai qu'il avait laissé les choses se faire d'elle-même. Il n'avait même pas tenté de retenir Naruto quand celui-ci avait fait ses valises pour retourner dans son appartement.

\- Je suis désolé que notre histoire ce soit terminée ainsi. J'étais embourbé dans ma colère avec mon frère et je n'ai pas su faire la part des choses.

\- Je n'avais rien à voir avec ton frère.

\- Hé bien non et si en fait, sourit-il nostalgique. Tu étais entre lui et moi.

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Sasuke il y a quelques mois, grommela Naruto.

\- Je savais que tu lui plaisais mais il ne faisait rien pour te parler ou t'approcher. On avait beau le bousculer Sasuke ne bougeait pas, il n'évoluait pas. Le soir où je suis venu le chercher, je t'ai trouvé vraiment mignon. Après qu'on ait été boire un verre et qu'on ait discuté, je me suis peu à peu rendu compte de ce qu'aimait mon frère en toi. Ta joie de vivre, ton exubérance, ton sourire. Et moi j'en avais assez de devoir m'occuper de lui. Oui, j'ai sûrement été injuste envers lui. Mais je me suis occupé de lui depuis tout petit et j'avais envie de vivre pour moi. C'est mal ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois l'expliquer mais à lui et autrement qu'en lui faisant des reproches. À t'entendre la dernière fois que tu lui as parlé, c'était comme si sa présence à tes côtés avait gâché ta vie ! Sasuke t'adore. Tu es son grand frère. Il me parle souvent de votre enfance.

Itachi se tourna brusquement vers lui plus que surpris. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur Naruto, ébahis.

\- Sasuke t'a parlé de moi ? De notre enfance ? Vraiment ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a de surprenant ?

Itachi secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Sasuke se confit très peu. Pour ne pas dire qu'il ne parle jamais de ce qu'il ressent et il évoque encore moins notre enfance. De quoi t'a-t-il parlé ?

Naruto posa son coude sur le zinc et se tourna vers Itachi.

\- Des anecdotes de quand vous étiez petits avec Kisame. L'absence de vos parents, ce genre de chose.

\- Ouah ! Je suis épaté.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

\- Que Sasuke se soit autant ouvert à toi en acceptant de te parler de nos parents et de notre enfance.

\- Disons que je sais plus de choses sur lui que je n'en su sur toi.

Itachi soupira.

\- Bon, Kisame m'a dit que si je voulais parler à mon frère je devais passer par toi. Il veut ton accord, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi.

\- Parce que nous sommes sortis ensemble et que maintenant je suis avec Sasuke. Il ne veut pas qu'on mélange les deux histoires. Surtout que Sasuke n'est pas encore à l'aise avec notre passé commun.

\- Tu es toujours amoureux de moi ?

Les yeux clairs plongèrent dans les onyx, Naruto le dévisagea un long moment.

\- Non. Et à bien y réfléchir je pense que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été. J'ai été attiré par toi, tu as du charisme, tu es attirant et il ne faut pas nier que tu es bel homme.

\- Mais… Car je suppose qu'il y a un mais ?

\- Non il n'y en a pas. Juste qu'en côtoyant Sasuke je me suis rendu compte de la différence entre mes sentiments pour toi et ceux que j'éprouve pour lui. Je sais que pour lui je ferai n'importe quoi. Je n'accepterai pas qu'il me quitte, je ne vivrai pas sans lui. Ce que j'ai accepté avec toi, garder de la distance, te laisser du temps. Je n'en suis pas capable avec lui.

\- Tu t'es vraiment attaché à mon frère.

\- Je l'aime. Et je ne laisserai personne se mettre entre nous. Cela a pris du temps, toi et moi on a couché ensemble avant même de se connaître et même si on a passé de bons moments, on ne se connaît pas vraiment. Sasuke j'ai appris à le connaître avant de sortir avec lui, je l'ai vu plus bas que terre, brisé, au fond du trou, et je l'ai vu remonter, se battre pour trouver sa raison de vivre. Il a un caractère de merde, il râle beaucoup, ne sourit presque jamais, ses yeux sont souvent tristes. Mais il sait être présent, il est gentil et il a énormément d'amour à donner. Et moi je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Il est à moi ! Alors dis-toi bien que si tu veux lui parler, je surveillerai chacun de tes mots et de tes gestes. Que je ne tolérai pas de le voir pleurer ou triste. Je sais que tu lui manques et que votre séparation lui a fait beaucoup de mal. C'est la seule raison qui pourrait me faire accepter que vous vous rencontriez.

\- Je veux seulement lui parler.

\- Et je veux que tu lui dises qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous.

Itachi ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu ne tenteras rien, tu ne feras rien qui pourrait le laisser imaginer quoi que ce soit, fit Naruto le regard dur plongé dans son verre.

\- J'ai compris, fit Itachi en levant la main en signe de paix.

Naruto regarda la main tendu mais ne put la saisir, il se leva et prit son manteau.

\- Je rentre.

Il fit signe à Kisame qui s'approcha.

\- Terminé ? demanda le colosse.

\- Oui. Je rentre récupérer Sasuke, lui dit Naruto en regardant sa montre.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme et s'éloigna sans un regard ni un au-revoir pour Itachi.

\- Hé bien je ne m'attendais pas à autant d'animosité de sa part, souffla Itachi étonné.

\- Tu as refusé de lui parler pendant des mois. Et là tu arrives en disant : je veux parler à ton mec. Même s'il est ton frère, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- À un peu de compréhension. Je me suis excusé.

\- S'excuser n'efface pas la douleur. Seul le temps le peu. Tu t'es engueulé avec Sasuke et tu l'as limite chassé de ta vie. Ensuite tu as fait la gueule à Naruto parce que tu le tiens pour responsable de ta séparation avec ton cadet. Et maintenant tu voudrais que tout le monde fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

\- Non bien sûr que non.

\- Tu as une grosse part de responsabilité dans ce qui est arrivé. Tu dois t'excuser auprès de Sasuke et leur laisser le temps de construire leur relation. Quand ils seront prêts, ils te le feront savoir.

\- Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? demanda Itachi.

Kisame posa son regard sur l'homme en face de lui. Il avait flashé sur Itachi alors que celui-ci n'était qu'un jeune adolescent. Il ne s'était jamais dévoilé car la différence d'âge le retenait. Pourtant il y en avait un qui avait deviné ses sentiments et qui avait souhaité de tout son cœur qu'il se dévoile. Mais il n'avait jamais franchi le pas. Aujourd'hui même s'il aimait toujours cet homme, si celui-ci voulait de lui il devrait faire ses preuves car Kisame n'accepterai jamais de n'être qu'un simple sexe-friend.

\- Tu vas devoir faire tes preuves.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Que je n'ai plus confiance en toi.

Itachi s'arrêta alors qu'il avait emboîté le pas de Kisame. Il eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Ses onyx étaient écarquillés et figés dans le dos de l'homme qui s'éloignait dans la foule. Réagissant enfin, il se précipita à sa suite à extérieur du bar et le retint.

\- Attends, Attends... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Comment ça tu n'as plus confiance en moi ?

\- J'étais ton ami et ton confident. Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais me trahir comme tu l'as fait.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trahi ! Je ne comprends pas. À quel moment ?

\- Tu as trahi Sasuke en acceptant de sortir avec Naruto alors que tu connaissais ses sentiments pour lui. Et tu m'as trahi moi, parce qu'il y a longtemps que tu sais et que tu me tournes le dos. Que les choses soient claires. Je ne veux plus être ton ami. Je ne peux plus l'être.

Kisame se détourna et reprit sa route. Itachi demeura là sans bouger, perdu comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Kisame avait toujours été là pour lui quoi qu'il fasse. Il était son pilier depuis toujours. Même lorsqu'il était revenu, ce dernier ne lui avait fait aucune remarque, il avait été présent, l'avait écouté sans le juger. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de laisser s'éloigner Kisame une seconde fois.

Son corps se mit lentement en mouvement et il se lança à sa poursuite.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Depuis l'arrivée d'Itachi, Sasuke n'avait pas décroché le moindre mot, il restait silencieux, les yeux rivés sur la table. Il n'osait même pas bouger. Il ne savait pas où était sa place. Il n'osait pas se rapprocher de Naruto qui était assis entre lui et son aîné.

Itachi posa sa main sur celle de Naruto et lui sourit. Naruto regarda la main sur la sienne comme une bête curieuse.

\- Merci Naruto d'avoir accepté qu'on se voie.

Sasuke vit le geste et le reçu comme un coup de poing en plein visage.

\- Vous vous êtes vus avant ? demanda Sasuke en serrant les poings sans lever les yeux.

\- On s'est rencontré avec Naruto pour en parler. Il me fallait son accord.

En voyant son amant se crisper Naruto se dégagea de la main d'Itachi et s'approcha de Sasuke pour venir prendre sa main. Mais Sasuke la lui retira immédiatement.

\- Sasuke? demanda doucement Naruto en se penchant vers lui.

Le plus jeune se leva le regard dur et se détourna prêt à partir. Il tentait de contenir la colère qui montait en lui.

\- Où tu vas? demanda Naruto inquiet en l'attrapant par le bras pour le retenir.

Sasuke le rejeta violemment.

\- Ne me touche pas ! siffla-t-il. C'est quoi ce rendez-vous de merde ? Mon frère te tripote comme il veut. Vas-y que je te prends la main et la prochaine étape c'est quoi ? Il t'embrasse devant moi ? C'est pour me balancer à la gueule que tu es retourné te coucher dans le lit de mon frère ?

\- Sasuke, attends, commença Naruto. Tu délires !

\- Ne me touche pas, ne me touche plus ! Hurla-t-il. Vous me dégoûtez ! Cracha-t-il hors de lui.

Naruto voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour lui parler mais Sasuke se débattit avec une force peu commune. Mais il ne fallait pas compter sur Naruto pour le laisser s'échapper qui tenta tant bien que mal de contenir la colère démesurée de son amant.

\- Calme-toi ! fit-il en le bloquant dans ses bras. Calme-toi et écoute-moi ! Il n'y a rien entre Itachi et moi.

\- Tais-toi ! Je te déteste ! Je te hais !

Sasuke releva son visage ruisselant de larmes et porta un regard remplit de haine sur son aîné.

\- Je te hais ! Je te hais ! J'aurai voulu ne jamais naître dans cette famille! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu reviennes !

Itachi regardait son cadet sans rien comprendre à la situation. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu susciter une telle colère chez son cadet.

\- Qu'est-ce que… souffla-t-il son regard allant de Naruto qui tentait de calmer son cadet à Kisame qui laissa passer un soupir.

Le colosse se leva et attrapa sans douceur Sasuke, l'arrachant à l'étreinte de Naruto.

\- LA FERME ! Tu te tais ! fit-il d'une voix glaciale en plongeant son regard devenu intransigeant dans ceux fou de Sasuke .

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche.

-Tu la fermes ou je te bâillonne !

Sasuke recommença mais Kisame resserra sa poigne sur son bras le faisant gémir.

\- Tu te tais et tu écoutes ! Assis !

Kisame avait assis le jeune homme de force à côté de lui et se tourna vers Itachi.

\- Dis-lui ! Il n'écoutera personne avec ton geste de merde.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Itachi, je n'ai rien…

\- Tu as pris la main de Naruto ! On t'a dit de ne rien faire d'idiot !

\- Mais je…

\- On t'a expliqué que les choses étaient compliquées ! Naruto t'a dit que c'était trop tôt, que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Mais une fois encore tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! siffla Kisame. Maintenant répare les dégâts.

Itachi soupira, tout cela le dépassait. Il leva son regard sombre sur son cadet qui débordait littéralement de colère. Il s'approcha et vit celui-ci se reculer dans les fauteuils et se coller à Kisame. Il s'agenouilla pour voir le visage baissé de son cadet.

\- Sasuke… murmura-t-il. Sasuke, reprit-il d'une voix plus forte. Il n'y a rien entre Naruto et moi. C'est terminé depuis plusieurs mois entre nous. Quasiment depuis ton départ après mon accident. Et je suis désolé si mon geste à porter à confusion dans ton esprit quand j'ai pris sa main. C'était seulement pour me donner du courage. Le courage de te parler. Et ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus tu sais.

Itachi poussa un nouveau soupir et baissa les yeux avant de continuer en cherchant le regard de son cadet qui le fuyait toujours.

\- Otono. J'ai rencontré Naruto pour lui demander d'accepter que je te rencontre. J'avais demandé à Kisame mais il a refusé en disant que c'était à Naruto que je devais demander. C'est pour ça et seulement pour pouvoir te parler que je l'ai rencontré.

Sasuke serra les poings.

\- Tu l'as rencontré dans mon dos ! Tu ne me l'as même pas dit ! siffla Sasuke. Son regard était dirigé vers Naruto et non sur son aîné à ses pieds.

Naruto passa une main lasse dans ses mèches blondes.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je ne voulais pas de cette rencontre. Mais Kisame à insister, expliqua Naruto. Il voulait qu'Itachi et toi puissiez vous expliquer.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, fit la voix énervée de Sasuke alors qu'il se débattait.

\- Ça suffit ! fit Kisame. Tu te calmes et tu te comportes en adulte. Itachi est venu pour te parler, écoute au moins ce qu'il a à dire.

\- Parce qu'il m'a écouté moi quand je suis allé le voir ? Non il m'a jeté.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de te comporter comme ton frère. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a fait une connerie que tu dois faire la même, le sermonna Kisame.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il n'y avait que Kisame qui grondait son aîné. Personne n'osait jamais reprendre le grand Itachi mais Kisame ne se gênait pas lui. Déjà lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, il grondait son aîné sous les rictus ravis de son cadet.

\- D'accord, marmonna Sasuke.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Comment ça d'accord ? s'exclama Naruto vexé. Sas' quand c'est moi tu m'envoies chié et lui tu dis Amen à tout ce qu'il dit.

\- Kisame c'est Kisame ! grogna Sasuke. Et toi c'est toi !

\- C'est ça ! Chaton, il n'obéit qu'à moi ! Je te l'avais dit Naruto !

Kisame posa sa main sur les mèches brunes et les ébouriffa utilisant la tête de Sasuke comme une boule de fourrure alors que celui-ci cherchait à se débarrasser du colosse collant.

\- Gentil le chaton.

\- Je suis pas un Chaton !

\- Bien maintenant que tu es calmé peut-on boire une bière et ensuite reprendre cette discussion bien chiante et en finir, demanda Kisame. Itachi tu continues, Sasuke tu parleras après et Naruto tu clôtureras.

\- Mais j'ai rien à dire moi !

\- Bah si tu demanderas officiellement à Itachi la permission de sortir avec Sasuke !

\- Comment ?

Les orbes clairs étaient écarquillés et Naruto se demandait s'il avait bien entendu. Sasuke avait un rictus au coin de la lèvre. Il était vrai que si les choses s'étaient faites correctement, Naruto aurait de toute façon dû en passer par l'interrogatoire Itachi-Kisame.

\- 'Tachi ! La voix de Kisame retentit et Itachi se redressa assis bien droit sur la banquette en face de son cadet sous le regard surprit de Naruto et curieux de Sasuke.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

\- Pour Naruto j'aurai dû te le dire avant de sortir avec lui. Ça c'est fait comme ça, je ne l'avais pas prévu. Quand je l'ai invité à boire un verre, c'était à la base pour lui parler de toi. Sauf qu'on a parlé de tout et de rien et pas de toi. En discutant avec lui, j'ai vu la liberté que je pourrai avoir en ne suivant que mon instinct et en te laissant derrière moi.

Puis baissant la voix et les yeux il ajouta.

\- Je suis désolé mais cela devenait trop dur pour moi de m'occuper de toi. Tu ne faisais rien par toi-même cela a fini par me peser et par détruire notre relation. Je t'aime, n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser et mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Enfin si je t'en veux, pour ne pas m'avoir laissé la moindre chance de l'approcher. Pour m'avoir dit que j'étais moche...que…

\- Je suis désolé…

Itachi se précipita sur son cadet.

\- Je suis désolé. Tu n'es pas laid ou moche ou quoi que j'ai pu dire. Tu es magnifique et tu l'as toujours été. J'étais seulement en colère. Je te jure que jamais je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme ça. Tu es mon petit frère et je t'aime, j'étais juste fatigué. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais… Si je pouvais revenir en arrière crois-moi, je ne ferai pas la même erreur.

\- Moi aussi, souffla Sasuke. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Je ne voulais pas que tu tombes, je voulais seulement que tu me laisses partir.

De grosses larmes coulaient désormais sur les joues du plus jeune et Itachi enlaça son petit frère lui-même au bord des larmes.

\- Je sais ! Ce n'est rien ! Je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'aime Otono.

Itachi embrassa les joues pâles et couvertes de larmes de son cadet. Que cela faisait du bien d'avoir pu vider son sac et de pouvoir à nouveau le serrer contre lui. Il se sentait tellement soulagé.

Kisame soupira et se servit une bière et en tendit une à Naruto, les deux hommes se laissèrent retomber en arrière sur les banquettes en soupirant de soulagement. Leurs chopes s'entrechoquèrent.

\- On va enfin pouvoir boire ! fit Kisame.

\- Je suis crevé je veux aller me coucher, marmonna Naruto.

Ils avaient stressé comme des dingues pour cette rencontre, aucun des deux ne l'envisageait bien. Ils s'attendaient presque à une lutte fratricide ou à un règlement de compte qui se serait fini au poste de police. Ils avaient tout envisagé : finir célibataire tous les deux ou veufs.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de vous lécher la truffe et de pleurnicher pourra-t-on passer à la séance 2 et 3 et enfin commencer sérieusement à boire ? Interrogea Kisame en jetant un œil aux deux frères qui chuchotaient il ne savait pas trop quoi, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et posèrent le même regard interrogatif sur le colosse.

\- C'est quoi la séance 2 ? demanda Sasuke.

\- C'est quoi la séance 3 ? enchaîna Itachi.

\- Naruto fait ta demande à Itachi.

\- Je ne demande rien du tout ! Siffla Naruto qui avait terminé sa seconde chope et attaquait la 3ème.

\- Naruto, grommela la voix de Kisame.

\- Tu peux toujours grogner ! À côté de Sas' t'as l'air d'un ours en peluche ! Je sors avec Sasuke point barre ! J'ai rien à demander à personne.

Kisame sourit et se servit à son tour.

\- Bien séance 2 clôturé. Séance 3 maintenant. Je sors avec Itachi.

\- De quoi ? hurla Sasuke.

\- Comment ? fit le principal intéressé en se tournant vers lui. Depuis quand ?

\- Maintenant.

\- Je peux donner mon avis ? interrogea Itachi en croisant les bras.

Kisame attrapa le jeune homme et l'assit à côté de lui avant de l'embrasser chastement.

\- Non.

Itachi ouvrit la bouche et finalement la referma en soupirant.

\- D'accord.

Sasuke se redressa devant le couple.

\- Comment ça d'accord ? J'ai pas donné mon accord ! siffla le plus jeune.

\- On a pas besoin de ton accord ! fit Kisame. Va donc t'occuper de ta moitié et laisse moi m'occuper de ton frère. D'ailleurs ce soir tu dors chez lui j'ai besoin de ma chambre !

Sasuke se boucha les oreilles.

\- Je veux pas le savoir.

Puis reportant son attention sur son aîné, il lui attrapa les mains.

\- Surtout tu ne le laisses pas te raconter ce qu'on fait Hidan et Dei dans la cuisine sinon tu ne voudras plus jamais manger sur la table. En fait, tu n'écoutes rien de ce qu'il te dit !

Kisame repoussa doucement Sasuke qui atterrit sur la banquette aux côtés de Naruto qui noua ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je te tiens.

Naruto posa sa 3 ème chope vide et nicha son nez dans le cou de son amant pour respirer son odeur.

\- À moi.

\- Et c'est moi qu'on traite de bébé, grogna Sasuke.

Itachi se mit à rire doucement, il se sentait infiniment soulagé. Lorsqu'il les avait vus ensemble, il avait été traversé par de multiples émotions, dont la jalousie, la rancune, la colère et la tristesse. Mais ce soir, il se sentait étrangement calme et serein, et voir Naruto coller son cadet ne lui faisait plus ce pincement au cœur qu'il avait ressentit ressenti la première fois.

Sasuke avait reporté son attention sur Naruto qui buvait sa quatrième chope.

\- Naruto arrête. grogna-t-il.

Il n'aimait pas trop quand les gens buvaient, il avait vu le résultat lors de la seule soirée où il avait bu. Naruto posa sa chope et déposa un léger baiser amer sur ses lèvres.

\- J'aime pas la bière.

\- C'est parce que ça manque de sucre pour toi.

Il lui tendit une chope à la couleur dorée mais plus trouble que celle contenu dans la girafe. Sasuke sentit celui-ci avant de plonger ses lèvres dedans.

\- Alors ?

\- Hm… C'est pas mauvais, admit-il à contre cœur.

\- Il y a du sirop de pêche dedans, lui sourit-il.

\- Je ne vais pas boire à me rouler sous la table, marmonna le plus jeune en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt, j'ai l'intention que tu te souviennes de tout ce que je vais te faire cette nuit, chuchota une voix chaude à son oreille.

Sasuke se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux sur sa boisson sous le regard remplit de désir du jeune homme à ses côtés. Il tourna légèrement les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard clair, il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et les lèvres charnues vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Une fois, deux fois, avant de s'y attarder et de venir réclamer leur ouverture.

Le reste de la soirée fut un peu flou pour Sasuke qui au bout de son second verre avait la tête qui tournait. Naruto en profita pour donner le signal du départ. Il aida Sasuke à se redresser et à marcher droit sous le regard amusé de son aîné et de Kisame qui tenaient bien mieux l'alcool que lui. Naruto s'était arrêté à sa quatrième chope. Il tenait à rentrer sans être totalement soul. Ils avaient choisi un bar du centre-ville pour pouvoir rentrer à pieds. Hors de question de prendre la voiture, ils étaient venus pour boire.

Les deux couples se séparèrent devant le bar et Kisame entraîna Itachi à qui il avait à parler, entre autre chose, avait-il dit. Sasuke avait mis son aîné en garde sous les regards plus qu'amusés de ses aînés. Il était complètement soul et avait fini par donner à son frère un chapelet de préservatif et une bouteille de lubrifiant à utiliser à bon escient.

Puis le plus jeune avait commençé à partir n'avançant pas très droit et chantonnant une chanson paillarde sur un certain curé de Camaret.

Naruto lui avait couru après afin de le remettre dans la bonne direction.

.

.

* * *

.

Chapitre édité pour correction et mise en pages refaites lol

J'avais oublié de le faire =)

Voici donc que se termine le chapitre 07 la semaine prochaine vous trouverez l'épilogue de fin

J'espère que ce chapitre basé sur la réconciliation vous aura plut et aura répondu à certaines de vos questions

Sinon je suis toujours à votre disposition pour vous répondre.

A très vite

=)


	8. Chapter 8

**TITRE** : Dilemme Amoureux  
**RATING** : M

**GENRE **: Yaoi NaruxIta et NaruxSasu  
**BASE **: Naruto

_**disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

_**Résumé **_Sasuke a retrouvé son frère et les choses semblent aller pour le que son aîné décide qu'il doit aussi renouer avec leur parents et l'oblige à la confrontation. Entre tendresse et humour, savourez les retrouvailles de la famille Uchiwa.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

_**Review :**_ **Flo** : Oh génial fé aussi j'adorerai le faire aussi mais pour le moment c'est juste un projet. Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon ressentie pour le chapitre précédent je faisais un simple constat que du coup malgré le nombre de lecture, je n'avais pas eu de retour hormis Lea. Et c'est vrai que sans retour des fois on a l'impression que ce que l'on a écrit n'a pas plut.

Bref voilà ne le prends pas pour toi . Je ne visais personne. Merci pour ton message, oui j'avoue que pour Kisame c'était un peu évident que Itachi était important mais c'est un grand timide lol alors comme Sasuke il ne dit rien.

Hello **Lea** : Merci pour ta review ! oui moi aussi je les trouve mignon Kisame et Itachi. Je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble. J'ai surtout beaucoup aimé la dernière partie avec Sasuke un peu soul. L'imaginer marcher sur le bord du trottoir comme le fond les enfants enchantant le curé de Camaret m'a beaucoup amusé XD . Ce dernier morceau suivra cette ligne avec un peu d'humour.

Coucou **Silver** : Merci pour ta review et de t'être mis un petit nom. Je pourrai ainsi t'identifier si tu lis d'autre histoire. Je suis contente que tu es aimé ces retrouvailles et le petit couple Kisame Itachi.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

**Dilemme Amoureux**

**L'épilogue**

**Cette épilogue est sur le ton de l'humour on y découvre un Sasuke enfin en paix avec lui-même et avec son sale caractère de retour . Itachi reprend son rôle de grand frère protecteur et Naruto d'amant de notre chaton préféré. Bref une fin dans la tendresse et l'humour.**

**.**

**.**

Ce fut quelques semaines plus tard que Itachi leur donna rendez-vous chez ses parents. Sasuke voyait cette invitation d'un mauvais œil et Naruto avait du faire des pieds et des mains pour convaincre son dessinateur que tout irait bien. Il avait même du menacer de le priver de Nyanta-chan pour avoir son agrément, autant dire que les deux amants s'étaient fait face en chien de faïence.

Naruto retenant en otage la peluche fétiche d'un Sasuke hors de lui, menaçant de son côté de le priver de ramen à vie.

\- Sas' s'te plaît.

\- Grrr…

\- C'est juste un repas ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour Itachi fait le au moins pour toi.

Naruto lui tournait autour tout en gardant ses distances et en agitant sa peluche.

\- Allez dis oui ! Itachi veut présenter Kisame officiellement à vos parents.

\- Ils ont pas besoin de moi ! Grogna le plus jeune prêt à bondir sur son amant.

Naruto fit une mine de chien battu tout en torturant sa peluche.

\- Et moi… tu ne veux pas me présenter à eux ? Demanda le blond tête basse.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour râler furieusement avant de la refermer et de serrer les lèvres.

\- Mes parents te connaissent déjà.

\- Non , je veux dire...Tu ne veux pas leur dire qu'on sort ensemble ? On vit pratiquement ensemble.

Sasuke détourna le regard mais il profita d'un moment d' inattention de son blond pour lui sauter dessus et récupérer sa pelure. Naruto l'attrapa à bras le corps et ils s'écrasèrent sans aucune élégance sur le canapé.

\- Je te tiens ! Haleta Naruto en le serrant dans ses bras.

Sasuke ne chercha même pas à s'échapper, il resta lové entre les bras puissant de son amant. Il ne voulait pas le présenter à ses parents, il ne voulait pas leur dire qu'ils étaient ensemble car il craignait leur réaction. Il avait peur, peur de s'entendre dire que si Itachi n'était plus avec lui c'était de sa faute. Il avait peur qu'on lui reproche ce qui s'était produit.

A contre cœur il s'en ouvrit à son compagnon. Naruto lui caressa tendrement les cheveux tout en le gardant contre lui.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour cela. Quand j'ai quitté ta maison tes parents avaient déjà remarqué que nous étions distant. Cela avait déjà commencé avant que tu ne reviennes la seconde fois. Et quand je suis partit je leur ai dit que je ne pensais pas que Itachi et moi avions un avenir un commun. Tu n'y es pour rien. Je pense que quel qu'est été la situation mon histoire avec Itachi était voué à l'échec elle reposait sur trop peu de chose. Il ne intéressait guère à moi et pour moi c'était un peu pareil. Ton frère était un trophée et j'étais la même chose pour lui. Du moins aujourd'hui c'est ainsi que je vois notre histoire.

Sasuke se retourna et se hissa à califourchon sur les hanches de son amant. Il plongea son regard noir dans celui si clair et pur de ce dernier cherchant la moindre trace de mensonge ou de doute dans ses ils avait qu'il n'y en avait pas. Naruto était quelqu'un d'entier et de sincère.

\- Tu sais que dans cette position tu me donnes de drôle d'idée ? Sourit il.

Sasuke ne pu retenir un rictus moqueur et se redressa, posant sa peluche dos à eux il enleva son pull dévoilant son torse opalin au regard de braise de son homme. Naruto laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement. Il attrapa son amant par la nuque et l'attira à lui.

\- Viens ici que je m'occupe de toi ! Siffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

Une main glissa sur le ventre plat et entreprit d'ouvrir le jean qui lui interdisait l'accès à ce qu'il convoitait.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Ce samedi là ce fut un Sasuke au bord de la crise de nerf qui se tenait droit comme un « i » aux cotés de son amant son sac à dos accroché à son épaule dans lequel il avait planqué Nyanta-chan. Hors de question pour lui d'aller affronter ses parents sans avoir Nyan avec lui. Naruto avait beau être là, Kisame aussi, ils n'étaient pas Nyan.

Il s'était offert le luxe d'une grosse discussion avec sa peluche dans la salle de bain avant le départ. Naruto avait renoncé à essayer de discuter avec son amant. Cette rencontre avec les parents de ce dernier avait plonger celui-ci dans l'angoisse et il avait eu bien du mal à le rassurer. Il avait donc laisser son amant en face à face avec sa pelure pour qu'il se rassure. Se moquer de sa peur et de ses angoisses n'auraient pas aider son bien-aimé. Lui, il souhaitait avant tout qu'il ait confiance en lui et en leur couple.

Debout devant la porte derrière Itachi et Kisame, Sasuke se ratatinait au grand désespoir de Naruto. Lorsque Itachi sonna et ouvrit la porte, Naruto vit son homme faire demi-tour pour prendre la fuite. Il soupira.

Kisame et Itachi c'étaient tournés vers eux et Naruto leur fit signe qu'il arrivait avant de partir à grande enjambé rattraper son fuyard.

Une main se saisit de son bras et Sasuke grogna.

\- Une autre fois, je veux pas y aller.

\- Sasuke.

\- J'ai rien à leur dire !

\- Sasuke.

\- Je me sens pas bien. T'auras qu'à dire que je suis malade.

\- Sasuke c'est tes parents pas les miens !

Sasuke se tourna vers lui et l'attrapa par les épaules.

\- C'est ça allons plutôt voir les tiens ! On apportera des présents et je leur laisserai un dessin de nous.

\- Sasuke ! Soupira Naruto. Non, on ne va pas voir mes parents mais les tiens !

\- Je veux pas.

\- Sasuke arrête de faire le bébé.

\- Chuis pas un bébé ! Bougonna le plus jeune.

\- Sasuke ils ne vont pas te manger.

\- Non, ils vont dire que c'est ma faute si tu as quitté nii-san, que je suis un …

Une main le bâillonna.

\- J'ai quitté ton frère et les raisons nous regardent. Si tes parents ont quelque chose à me dire ils le feront ou pas, je suis assez grand pour me défendre ! Maintenant toi aussi tu dois leur parler. Ne t'énerve pas, présente les choses simplement et pas la peine de faire de discours.

\- De toute façon j'aime pas parler.

\- Parfait alors. Tiens tu sais quoi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est moi qui vais parler.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche et regarda son homme qui venait de le prendre par la main et le tirait à sa suite vers l'entrée.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée. Grogna Sasuke

\- De toute façon dans tous les cas y'aura pas de bonne manière. Je suis sortit avec ton frère et maintenant je suis avec toi. Tu ne penses pas que c'est plutôt à moi de me faire du soucis ?

Naruto poussa la porte entrouverte et rejoignit Kisame et Itachi qui avaient terminé de dire bonjour aux parents de ce dernier.

\- Enfin ! Siffla Kisame. Vous pouviez pas faire vos affaires avant d'arriver plutôt que d'aller vous planquer dans le jardin ?

Sasuke jeta un regard noir au compagnon de son frère et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre vertement.

\- Non non mais je veux pas savoir ce que tu as fait dans le jardin, chaton !

Itachi se retint difficilement d'éclater de rire.

\- Mais..

Naruto soupira en enlevant son manteau alors que Sasuke secouait la tête agacé par son futur beau-frère comme toujours.

\- Kisame. soupira-t-il.

\- Quoi Kisame ? Fit le colosse en mâchouillant son cure-dent. Me dis pas que vous avez fait que discuter ? Franchement Naruto faut que je t'éduque correctement avec Chaton.

\- Je suis pas un Sasuke.

\- Je suis sur que tu miaules quand il…

Une double paire de main bâillonnèrent Kisame qui leva les yeux au ciel très amusé de la situation. Itachi secoua la tête et entreprit de s'expliquer avec son amant laissant ainsi le champs libre à Sasuke et à Naruto pour aller saluer ses parents.

Naruto enlaça les doigts de son amant et lui adressa un doux sourire. Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui et prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient emballé.

\- Papa, maman …

Il avait une grosse boule dans la gorge et ne savait pas comment il allait annoncer la suite.

Kisame qui avait échappé à Itachi en lui collant un baiser sonore, posa un bras sur ses épaules hyper tendu.

\- C'est pas dur chaton, Papa maman, répéta le colosse, Naruto et moi on sort ensemble et Itachi sort avec Kisame. Voilà c'est fait ! Sourit l'homme en l'abandonnant devant ses parents plus rouge qu'une tomate.

Naruto avait un sourire idiot scotché sur la figure, Sasuke les yeux rivés vers le sol, Itachi regardait tour à tour son père et sa mère, un sourire crispé sur son visage habituellement si serein, seul Kisame paraissait follement s'amuser.

Mikoto regarda tour à tour chacun des quatre hommes devant elle. Elle vit les mains de Sasuke et de Naruto étroitement enlacé. Elle ne su comment elle devait réagir. Elle leva les yeux vers son aîné qui paraissait bien plus occuper à sermonner l'homme qui s'était toujours occupé d'eux qu'à s'inquiéter de voir son frère et son ex ensemble.

Après avoir hésité elle murmura.

\- Alors tu...vous… Sasuke tu sors avec Naruto ?

Sasuke se sentit devenir encore plus rouge, il ne savait pas s'il devait répondre ou aller se terrer dans un coin. Était-ce une accusation ou bien un constat ? Itachi vint à son secours.

\- Otouno répond à maman, elle va faire un syncope.

Sasuke jeta un regard noir à son frère et lui fit une grimace. Itachi soupira et se tourna vers Naruto.

\- Naruto fait quelque chose à la fin ! Tu sors avec lui, oblige le à parler, moi il ne veut pas m'écouter.

\- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Demanda le principal intéressé avant qu'une illumination ne fasse s'éclairer son visage d'un immense sourire en tranche de melon.

Itachi recula, il commençait à connaître le côté impulsif de l'amant de son frère et la réaction disproportionné et totalement inadapté de ce dernier ne faisait aucun doute à ses yeux..

\- Otouno parle dépêche-toi !

Sasuke se tourna de nouveau vers son aîné mais en voyant son visage, il fut prit d'un mauvais présentiment, il se tourna vers son amant qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents et avant qu'il est eu le temps de réagir, deux lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes et le dévorèrent. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir que déjà la langue de son amant se glissait entre ses lèvres pour venir l'embrasser langoureusement. Il ne pouvait plus aligner deux pensées cohérentes, son cœur s'était lui sembla-t-il arrêté et il eut la sensation que son monde entier basculait.

Lorsqu'enfin il pu reprendre son souffle deux billes bleus le fixaient amoureusement et Sasuke vira pivoine de nouveau.

\- Tu as pas pu t'en empêcher ! Maugréa Sasuke.

\- Ben t'arrivais pas à parler alors je t'ai aider. Je suis aller chercher les mots.

\- Avec sa langue ! ricana Kisame avant de prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes de son amant. Quoi t'es jaloux ? Interrogea-t-il l'aîné des Uchiwa avec amusement. Tu veux un baiser toi aussi ?

Itachi écarquilla les yeux et recula les joues rouges. Sasuke ricana à son tour et tira la langue à son aîné avant de reporter son attention sur Naruto.

\- Idiot ! Grogna Sasuke.

\- Tu vois tu parles maintenant.

Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir rien ne pouvant être pire jugea-t-il, il leva ses onyx vers sa mère.

\- Oui je sors avec Naruto. C'est mon « compagnon » la personne avec qui je vais… Sasuke marqua uns seconde d'hésitation avant de se lancer. Non avec qui je vis.

Mikoto contempla ses fils l'un après l'autre. Itachi souriait alors que Kisame avait son bras autour de ses épaules et Sasuke paraissait en bien meilleur forme que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle les trouva plus serein.

\- Et avec Itachi ?

\- Quoi Nii-san ?

\- Vous vous êtes réconcilier ? Vous n'allez plus vous battre pour un homme ? N'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Sasuke se tourna vers son aîné qui lui sourit.

\- Non c'est bon c'est réglé.

Mikoto posa une main sur son cœur et soupira soulagé.

\- Tant mieux.

Puis elle se tourna vers Naruto avec un sourire.

\- Bon après mon fils aîné, mon cadet ? J'espère que tu ne vas pas essayer toute la famille ?

Naruto glissa une main gêné derrière sa tête et rougit.

\- Non, non, j'ai attrapé Sasuke je le garde!

Sasuke s'approcha un peu plus de lui et Naruto le couva de son regard clair. Les onyx étaient enfin serein. Le main dorée lâcha sa jumelle et enlaça sa taille avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser sur sa tempe .Puis s'écartant de Sasuke il s'approcha du père de famille qui se tenait un peu à l'écart et les toisaient froidement les bras croisés sur son torse.

Naruto s'approcha de lui et s'inclina, suivit peu après par Kisame.

\- Monsieur ,je suis venu vous demander la permission de sortir avec votre fils cadet.

Fugaku regarda cet homme blond qui était sortit avec ses deux garçons. Puis il reporta son regard sur ses fils qui se chamaillaient comme deux enfants, comme à l'époque avant que Sasuke ne se ferma au monde et ne rentre dans cette période douloureuse qui avait laissé leur famille blessé et écorché. Ce garçon avait apporté autant de peine que de bonheur car il retrouvait enfin ses deux fils unis comme il les avait toujours connu.

Son long silence sembla alerté ses enfants qui se tournèrent vers lui l'interrogeant du regard. Itachi vint vers lui.

\- Père ? Ne lui donnez vous pas votre autorisation ?

\- Il sortait avec toi.

\- Il est plus heureux avec Sasuke qu'il ne l'a été avec moi et Sasuke l'aime profondément.

\- Et toi aimes-tu mon cadet autant que Itachi le dit ?

\- Oui Monsieur !

Fugaku soupira.

\- Je suppose que je dois alors donner mon accord.

Itachi sourit à un Naruto qui commençait sérieusement à angoisser. Sasuke s'avança vers eux en fouillant dans son sac, il sortit Nyanta-chan qu'il fourra dans les bras de son amant avant de sortir un marqueur noir à la surprise générale.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… commença son aîné en le voyant déboucher son stylo.

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto et marqua son prénom sur le front de celui-ci.

-Voilà ! Comme ça c'est clair ? Demanda-t-il à son aîné. C'est marqué dessus ! Il est à moi ! Donc tu n'as plus le droit d'y toucher.

Naruto porta sa main à son front abasourdit.

\- Mais….

\- Naruto m'a dit que je n'avais pas été assez clair avec toi ! Alors je mets mon nom dessus comme ça tu ne pourras pas dire que tu n'étais pas au courant qu'il m'appartient. Siffla Sasuke en rebouchant son stylo et en croisant les bras. Tu veux que je fasse pareil à Kisame ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le colosse.

\- Même pas en rêve chaton ! Si tu m'écris sur le front je te noie.

\- Je peux le marquer sur ton cul si tu veux mais nii-san ne va pas apprécier !

\- Chaton ? Grogna le colosse.

Sasuke lui tourna le dos et tira la langue sous le regard plus qu'amusé de son aîné. Itachi était heureux de retrouver son petit frère espiègle et il avait remarqué aussi que Naruto semblait bien moins coincé avec son cadet qu'avec peu comme s'il avait joué un rôle lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise avec son cadet pour être lui-même.

Fugaku soupira, la bonne entente qui régnait le soulageait. Il avait passé ses derniers mois à angoisser pour chacun de ses enfants et son estomac en avait rudement souffert. Mikoto s'approcha de lui et prit son bras avec un sourire. Elle aussi était heureuse de voir tout ce petit monde réunis et heureux. Naruto avait l'air un peu plus foufou que quand il sortait avec Itachi, mais elle le sentait beaucoup moins sur la réserve et il collait leur cadet bien plus qu'il ne le faisait avec Itachi. Ce dernier ayant bien du mal à se dépêtrer de Kisame et ne semblant pas vraiment en avoir envie.

Mikoto soupira.

\- Je crois que nous n'auront pas de petits enfants.

\- Crois tu vraiment qu'avec ses quatre enfants nous ayons besoin d'en avoir d'autre ? Interrogea son homme en l'emmenant vers le bar afin de servir des apéritifs à tout le monde.

Sa femme se mit à rire.

\- Non tu as peut-être raison. Nous aurons bien assez à faire avec eux.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Fin !

mdr et voilà une nouvelle histoire de terminé.

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plut et que aurez passé un bon moment. Nos deux couples vont poursuivre leur petit bonhomme de chemin avec sérénité.

Bref , n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, vos impressions ou tout ce que vous voulez lol

Pour ma part je m'en vais attaquer les corrections de la prochaine. Rendez-vous lundi prochain pour de nouvelles aventures :

dans "**Apparences Trompeuse**"

.

Bonne fin de semaine à tous


End file.
